


Dziedzictwo Feniksa: Legenda

by Dubhean



Series: Dziedzictwo Feniksa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubhean/pseuds/Dubhean
Summary: Tajemnicza choroba Harry'ego oraz niespodziewana śmierć Dumbledore'a krzyżują wszystkie plany życiowe Hermiony Granger, która sama walczy z wieloma wojennymi traumami. Próbując odkryć prawdę narazi się pewnemu sarkastycznemu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.Świat stworzony przez J. K. Rowling oraz zdjęcia nie należą do mnie.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Dziedzictwo Feniksa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122032
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

Wszędzie wokół wirował z wolna opadający kurz. Blask płomieni mieszał się z poświatą zachodzącego słońca; niebo było tego wieczora prawie karminowe. W zaległej nagle ciszy wiatr unosił strzępki tkanin, iskry ognia i zmuszał do ponurego tańca jesienne liście barwy krwi. W oddali, stłumione przez szum Zakazanego Lasu, ciche na tle dotychczasowego bitewnego zgiełku, usłyszeć można było jęki i szlochy. Nikt się nie cieszył, nikt nie skandował imienia Harry'ego Pottera Chłopca Który Przeżył ani Albusa Dumbledore'a Obrońcy Hogwartu.

Zwyciężyli.  
A wraz z żółtymi liśćmi pędzonymi przez wicher od strony puszczy, ich powoli zalewała żółć goryczy, powoli docierało do nich, jaką cenę przyszło zapłacić za zwycięstwo.

Stopniowo lamenty stawały się co raz głośniejsze: w miarę jak jęki rannych z wolna cichły, by urwać się raptownie jeden po drugim, kolejne krzyki czarodziejów zrozpaczonych, niepogodzonych z losem najbliższych, dołączały do kanonady, tworząc swoisty nowy bitewny front, który naparł na ciszę, natarł na bębenki uszne pozostałych walczących; Hermiona poczuła, że jej serce pęka z żalu, czuła niemal fizyczny bólu bez wyraźnego kierunku ani źródła.

Wtedy przez powstały zamęt i zgiełk przebił się dochodzący gdzieś z wysoka śpiew Feniksa.  
Jego czerwone pióra zamigotały na tle dymów i sadzy, dziewczyna śledziła chwilę jak ptak kołuje w oddali nad miejscem, z którego przed chwilą przyszli. Wstrzymała oddech, a gdy go odzyskała, szybkim krokiem ruszyła z powrotem ku Wrzeszczącej Chacie.


	2. Rozdział I

Hermiona Granger zapukała delikatnie do drzwi lochów. Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Stała chwilę, przygryzając z nerwów wargę, jednak nadal nic się nie działo: po drugiej stronie nie rozległy się kroki, drzwi nie zaskrzypiały, nie słychać też było charakterystycznego, zimnego „ _wejść_ ”, którym częstował ją w dni, gdy jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle nie chciał widzieć nikogo na oczy, a zwłaszcza „ _irytującego gryfońskiego podlotka_ ”, jak ja teraz nazywał. Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger nadal mu się nie znudziła, jednak zostawiał to sobie zwykle na deser, jako soczystą pointę na koniec dnia praktyk. Mimo tego, jak ciężko jej się współpracowało z tym starym durniem, była całym sercem wdzięczna profesor McGonagall za przekonanie Mistrza Eliksirów, by przyjął na praktyki kogoś spoza swojego domu.

Kiedy po otrzymaniu od nowej dyrektorki Hogwartu informacji o sukcesie, zapytała ją, jak jej się to udało, starsza kobieta popatrzyła nad nią znad okularów, jej surowe oblicze przyoblekł na moment cień figlarnego uśmiechu.

‒ Panno Granger, proszę nie zapominać, że byłam nauczycielką również pani profesora, a teraz Mistrza. Poza tym, Severus wie równie dobrze, jak ja, że na tym roku nie było nikogo bardziej odpowiedniego do tej roli od pani.

Hermiona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się i podziękowała jeszcze raz za fatygę.

‒ Ależ to żaden kłopot, moja droga. Pomoc moim uczniom w zdobywaniu tego, na co zasłużyli swoją wieloletnią ciężką pracą to mój obowiązek, a w twoim wypadku, Hermiono, także przyjemność. Twój wkład w szkołę i wojnę był nie do przecenienia. Poświęciłaś panu Potterowi i SPRAWIE najmłodsze lata swojego życia, Merlinie, byłaś przecież jeszcze dzieckiem… i nadal jesteś… Uważam po prostu, że obecnie należy ci się z naszej strony chociaż tyle, abyś mogła realizować swoje plany i marzenia… Kto jak, kto, ale profesor Snape najlepiej powinien to rozumieć ‒ przekąs, z jakim wypowiedziała to zdanie tylko upewnił gryfonkę co do temperatury uczuć, jakimi darzył ją Severus Snape. Gdyby sprawdzić, „zimne jak lód” mogłoby się zapewne okazać eufemizmem.

Stwierdzając, że dziś nie ma tu czego szukać, Hermiona westchnęła i odwróciła się od dębowych drzwi. Gdy przeszła kilka kroków, usłyszała za sobą jednak znaczące chrząknięcie.

‒ Dokąd idziesz, Granger? Tak szybko zrezygnowałaś z praktyk? Muszę powiadomić Minerwę, że mizdrzyła się do mnie na darmo, bo jej pupilka wzgardza nauką już po kilku tygodniach.

Hermiona, która stała już jak wryta ze zdumienia, otworzyła usta, żeby zaprzeczyć wszystkim tym niesprawiedliwym osądom, ale dostrzegłszy charakterystyczny złośliwy grymas u Mistrza Eliksirów, w milczeniu zawróciła i przeszła przez drzwi, świdrowana jego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

Bez słowa zajęła miejsce w jedynej ławce w sali ‒ Snape usuwał zbędne sprzęty na czas jej popołudniowych praktyk.

‒ Sprawdziany ‒ wyciągnął dłoń w jej kierunku, a dziewczyna drżącymi rękami wyłuskała z torby plik pergaminów. Co czwartek dawał jej do sprawdzenia prace siódmorocznych gryfonów. Nie, nie te bieżące. Były to teksty sprzed kilku lat, zdarzyło jej się nawet sprawdzać własne wypociny pisane rok wstecz, gdy wróciła do Hogwartu przygotowywać się do OWTM-ów. Było to jeszcze w dobrych czasach, gdy wszyscy cieszyli się z odzyskanej wolności, a Harry… Harry był zdrów i w pełni sił…

‒ Profesorze… ‒ zaczęła nieśmiało, bo temat, który chciała z nim poruszyć, nie był dla niej prosty, a bała się w dodatku jego reakcji. Od końca wojny Snape reagował okropna alergią na najdrobniejsza wzmiankę o Złotym Chłopcu, a teraz chodziło o coś znacznie bardziej złożonego. I ważnego, diabelnie ważnego.

‒ Czego chcesz, Granger? ‒ mruknął, przerzucając kolejne sprawdzone przez nią pergaminy. ‒ Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zmitrężysz dzień na czczym gadaniu, więc może z łaski swojej usiądź i zajmij się rozpoczętym wczoraj eliksirem?

‒ Oczywiście, ale ja… ‒ mogła poprosić McGonagall o wstawiennictwo w tej sprawie, jednak Snape jasno określił reguły ich współpracy już pierwszego dnia:

_Nie będziesz tytułować mnie Mistrzem._

_Nieusprawiedliwiona nieobecność na zajęciach równa się natychmiastowemu zakończeniu praktyk._

_Zdewastowanie sali wykładowej kończy się natychmiastowym zakończeniem praktyk._

_Ignorowanie poleceń Mistrza kończy się natychmiastowym zakończeniem praktyk._

_Bezpodstawne podważanie poleceń lub zdania Mistrza kończy się natychmiastowym zakończeniem praktyk._

_Irytujące zachowanie kończy się prędzej czy później zakończeniem praktyk._

_Zero fruwających kłaków._

_Jedynym usprawiedliwieniem nieobecności jest śmierć._

_Bieganie do dyrektor McGonagall na skargę lub szczucie nią na swojego mistrza kończy się natychmiastowym zakończeniem praktyk._

Z resztą chciała zrobić to sama. Dla Harry’ego, bez wprowadzania kolejnych osób w jego prywatne sprawy. O to prosiła ją Ginewra. Wzięła kilka oddechów zbierając się na odwagę.

‒ Mam do pana prośbę, profesorze.

Podniósł wzrok znad sprawdzianów.

‒ Jeśli inną niż tę, żebym nie wylał cię za absolutny laicyzm w sprawdzaniu prac uczniów, to możesz sobie darować, Granger ‒ prychnął.

‒ Harry ‒ powiedziała ‒ chodzi o Harry’ego.

Zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Potter? Co znowu się dzieje z tym baranem?

‒ Nie wiemy co się dzieje, profesorze. Właśnie w tym problem ‒ powiedziała już spokojniej.

‒ Zaleciłbym więc wizytę u Munga ‒ powiedział złośliwie.

‒ W Mungu rozkładają ręce.

Teraz wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów zdradzał nikle oznaki zainteresowania.

‒ Czego więc ode mnie chcesz, czy raczej chcecie, bo za tą prośbą stoi zapewne jeszcze kilku Weasleyów.

Zmieszała się. Czego chciała? Żeby Snape, lub ktokolwiek inny, przyleciał na skrzydłach, niczym Dzwoneczek z Piotrusia Pana, pomachał różdżką i ciach ‒ prach wyleczył jej przyjaciela.

‒ Niech pan go chociaż obejrzy, błagam profesorze ‒ powiedziała ciszej i bardziej piskliwie, niż zamierzała.

Zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem.

‒ Pracuj, Granger.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Złość zagotowała się w niej momentalnie, jej gryfoński temperament wziął górę i…

‒ Powiedziałem, wróć do pracy Granger ‒ usłyszała jego zniecierpliwiony głos. ‒ A ja się zastanowię.

Zacisnęła szczęki wiedząc, że albo będzie tańczyła tak, jak Snape jej zagra, albo nici ze wszystkiego: i to zarówno z pomocy Harry’emu, jak i z tych cholernych praktyk.

Mieszając wywar, nad którym pracowała już kolejny dzień, zastanawiała się, czy przez swoje osiemnaście lat życia zdążyłaznienawidzić kogoś bardziej niż tę wstrętną, tłustowatą kreaturę.

***

Ginny siedziała w kuchni i płakała z twarzą ukrytą w ramionach, gdy z kominka wyłoniła się pokryta popiołem, kudłata głowa jej przyjaciółki.

Ginewra Weasley natychmiast poderwała się z miejsca.

‒ Rozmawiałaś z nim? ‒ zapytała podniesionym z emocji głosem. ‒ Co powiedział? Pomoże mu? Hermiono…

‒ Rozmawiałam, obiecałam ci przecież, Ginn, że to zrobię ‒ uśmiechnęła się nerwowo do rudowłosej dziewczyny i pomogła jej z powrotem usiąść na starym, rozklekotanym krześle. Dłonie Ginny drżały, twarz miała nienaturalnie, nawet jak na nią, bladą. Piegi i włosy zdawały się płonąć w kontraście z chorobliwą cerą. ‒ Jak ty się czujesz? Nie jesteś przypadkiem chora? Nie wiemy nawet, czy to nie jest zakaźne.

Ginewra pokręciła energicznie głową.

‒ Harry. Harry znów miał ataki. Całą noc nie zmrużyłam oka. Właściwie… właściwie, to od naszej ostatniej rozmowy niewiele spałam. Mama pomaga mi jak może, ale ma mnóstwo roboty przy małym Lupinie… Tak mi wstyd, Hermiono ‒ rozszlochała się dziewczyna, ‒ tak mi wstyd. To ja powinnam go lulać i karmić, przecież to my z Harrym wzięliśmy na siebie ten obowiązek. To jest jakby… jakby mój syn, adoptowany, ale jednak…

‒ Och, Ginn… ‒ Hermiona ukucnęła przy koleżance i przytuliła ją mocno. Weasley usiadła obok niej na podłodze.

‒ Nikt nie ma do ciebie pretensji ‒ mówiła dalej Hermiona, głaszcząc przyjaciółkę po głowie i plecach, kiedy czarownica płakała w jej szatę. ‒ Kto mógł to przewidzieć? Jesteś taka dzielna, naprawdę. Harry jest ogromnym szczęściarzem, wiesz? Teddy też. Jak będzie większy, opowiemy mu o wszystkim, dobrze? Spójrz na to od tej strony: Molly już tak długo czekała na wnuki, teraz ma jednego praktycznie na wyłączność.

Ginny spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, jednak z marnym skutkiem.

‒ Chciałabym, żeby to wszystko tak pięknie wyglądało, Miona. Ale my wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. Pokrzykujemy na siebie z mamą... nie zrozum mnie źle, ona jest cudowna i w ogóle, ale zupełnie przejęła Tedda, kiedy ją krytykuję, mówię, że już tak się nie postępuje z dziećmi, to zawsze zaczynamy się kłócić… I tak bardzo, bardzo się boję, Hermiono… Bo on umrze, wiesz? W końcu umrze i wtedy… wtedy…

‒ Rozmawiałam z nim, Ginn ‒ przerwała jej Hermiona ‒ wiem, że zajęło mi to kilka dni, ale on zbywał mnie przez prawie tydzień, zanim dał mi odpowiedź… Sama wiesz, jaki on jest… Nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na to żeby go zdenerwować, bo od razu by mi odmówił.

‒ I co?

‒ Zgodził się go obejrzeć ‒ odpowiedziała z westchnieniem Hermiona. ‒ Poprosiłam w końcu profesor McGonagall o pomoc, ale był tak wściekły, gdy wcisnęła mu mnie na praktykantkę... obawiałam się, że tym razem nie tylko mnie wyrzuci, ale stanowczo odmówi jakiejkolwiek współpracy… Na szczęście udało nam się we dwie go jakoś obłaskawić...

‒ Myślę, że źle go oceniasz, Hermiono ‒ w drzwiach do kuchni stanęła Molly Weasley, również mocno niewyspana i zmartwiona. ‒ Severus jest niezwykle dumnym człowiekiem, a po wojnie stał się nieznośny nawet jak na jego standardy… ale nie jest bez serca. Nie odmówiłby pomocy. I nie odmówi. Lubi tylko pogrywać z wami, młodzikami.

‒ W każdym razie, przybędzie tu jutro wcześnie rano.

Przez kuchenne okno wleciała sowa. Molly Weasley odwiązała z jej nóżki kawałek pergaminu.

‒ O wpół do ósmej ‒ zaprezentowała im świstek z krótką wiadomością

_Będę jutro o 7:30. Przygotujcie Pottera._

Hermiona i Ginny popatrzyły o sobie zdumione.

‒ Co ma oznaczać „ _przygotujcie Pottera_ ”? ‒ zapytała Granger.

‒ Chyba psychicznie ‒ mruknęła Molly.

‒ To akurat będzie zbędne mamo ‒ powiedziała smutno Ginny. ‒ Harry od wczoraj nie odzyskał przytomności.


	3. Rozdział II

To nie tak, że Hermiona Granger z dnia na dzień pogodziła się ze wszystkim, co widziała i przeżyła podczas wojny. To nie tak, że przestała miewać koszmary, budzić się w łóżku zlana potem, czy spać przy zapalonym świetle. To nie tak, że przeszło jej podskakiwanie na każdy bardziej nagły dźwięk. To nawet nie tak, że nie czuła już dyskomfortu, gdy przypadkiem znalazła się po zmroku poza własnym domem.

Nie.

Hermiona Granger nadal zabezpieczała mieszkanie kilkunastoma zaklęciami ochronnymi, nadal bała się ciemnych zaułków, okien i otwartych bram. Nadal nie chadzała sama po lesie, jak to zwykła robić przed wojną.

Po prostu nauczyła się z tym żyć, akceptować tę nową ułomność i idące za nią ograniczenia. Może z resztą łudziła się, że to wszystko samo minie, że potrzebuje ‒ jak zwykła mówić pani Weasley ‒czasu i czułego serca. Co do pierwszej części, zapewne miała rację: im dalej, tym bardziej szczegóły zamazywały się w jej pamięci, tym bardziej abstrakcyjne były sny. Teraz, po blisko dwóch latach, pamiętała wprawdzie zabitych i rannych, ale makabryczne elementy zbladły, rysy ‒ a wraz z nimi okropnie powykrzywiane twarze ‒ zatarły się częściowo. Wciąż we snach słyszała ich wrzaski, wciąż słyszała jadowity głos Bellatrix przy swoim uchu. Czasem budziła się z uczuciem, że wiedźma trzyma ją za włosy. Działo się to jednak co raz rzadziej, w miarę upływu czasu jej dłonie drżały trochę mniej, napady lęku zdarzały się bardziej sporadycznie i były znacznie łatwiejsze do opanowania.

A może stanowiło to wszystko dla niej wygodną wymówkę, gdy praca i praktyki nie wystarczały, by zniechęcić ludzi do swojego towarzystwa?

_Nie Ginny, przecież wiesz, że źle znoszę późne powroty…_

_Ron, ja naprawdę wolę spać we własnym łóżku… Sama._

Tym, co długo ją dziwiło, był fakt, że obecność innych w najlepszym wypadku wcale nie działała na jej korzyść, a w najgorszym ‒ tylko potęgowała objawy. Wciąż była zestresowana. Wojna nauczyła ją wszakże jednej bardzo istotnej rzeczy: w ostatecznym rozrachunku, gdy cię zaatakują, to czy masz przy sobie kogoś bliskiego, nie ma znaczenia, gdyż wróg albo jest silniejszy, albo liczniejszy albo lepiej przygotowany do walki.

Wolała liczyć na siebie niż polegać na złudnym poczuciu bezpieczeństwa w stadzie.

Z tego powodu pobyt w Norze, który sama zaproponowała w związku z nadchodzącą wizytą jej mentora, stanowił dla niej niemałe wyzwanie.

Nie mogła sobie znaleźć żadnego sensownego zajęcia, bo pani Weasley nie przyjmowała od niej pomocy. Mogła jedynie siedzieć i czuwać przy Harrym, albo pilnować Teda: oba zajęcia były szalenie monotonne, gdyż jej przyjaciel był nieprzytomny, a Molly zostawiała z nią przybranego wnuka tylko, gdy chłopiec udawał się na drzemkę.

Hermiona czuła się więc jak piąte koło u wozu, a nie mogąc zając rąk i umysłu niczym konkretnym, czuła, że macki niepokoju powoli oplatają jej klatkę piersiową, utrudniając oddychanie i do reszty odbierając i tak wątły apetyt.

W duchu pragnęła już wrócić do Hogwartu, do swoich lekcji Mugoloznawstwa, które prowadziła, do nauki, sprawdzania prac i zajęć ze Snape’m. Naprawdę, nawet jego cierpkie, wymuszone towarzystwo było lepsze od tej ciszy i bezczynności. Dodatkowo choroba przyjaciela gnębiła ją i napełniała desperacją, bo wszystko, co mieli z Ginn zaplanowane: ślub, wychowywanie Teda, kariera Pottera jako aurora a Ginny jako trenerki pierwszej w Zjednoczonym Królestwie kobiecej profesjonalnej drużyny Quidditcha… To była zaledwie garstka. Harry zaczął remontować domek po rodzicach, Ginny planowała ich pierwsze, biologiczne dziecko.

Hermiona westchnęła. Pamiętała, że wtedy, zaraz po wojnie, bardzo zazdrościła im tak sprecyzowanych planów. Ona zupełnie nie wiedziała, co chce robić ze swoim życiem. Potem, gdy Harry poważnie zachorował, czuła się okropnie winna.

Prawda była jednak taka, że Hermiona rzeczywiście nie widziała dla siebie konkretnego celu, drogi, która chciałaby podążyć. Wiedziała, że nie ma zamiaru przestać się uczyć. Wybrała więc najambitniej: Eliksiry. Wiedziała, że wsparcie finansowe rodziców musi się kiedyś skończyć ‒ przyjęła więc ofertę nauczycielki Mugoloznawstwa. Dalej chodziła z Ronem. Przyjęła nawet jego oświadczyny. Ale brakowało w tym wszystkim ognia, zaangażowania i poczucia, że właśnie przeżywa swoje życie takim, jakie pragnęła widzieć. Patrzyła na nie jakby zza szyby, jakby oglądała cudze poczynania w beznadziejnej mugolskiej telenoweli. Jej codzienność pozbawiona była zapału, który wcześniej czuła; wolna pozbawiła ją umiejętności rozkoszowania się chwilą, radości z drobnych rzeczy, jak śnieg, kolory jesieni, wieczorna woń maciejki czy śpiew skowronka o poranku.

Nie potrafiła już zapomnieć się przy książce, śmiać się przy kremowym piwie, jeździć na nartach w ferie z mamą i tatą, gdy odwiedzali znajomych w Szwajcarii.

To nie było nawet prawdziwe życie: to była marna, smętna egzystencja, naznaczona strachem i goryczą porażki. Czemu czuła się przegrana i tak przygnębiona, skoro to ONI, właśnie ONI wygrali tę wojnę? ONI zabili Voldemorta: przecież to ich trójka zakończyła przetaczający się przez świat kataklizm. Powinna czuć dumę, powinna chodzić z głową podniesioną jeszcze wyżej, niż za swoich szkolnych lat. Tymczasem najchętniej chowałaby się jak żółw do swojej skorupy, byle dalej od spojrzeń i głosów innych ludzi.

Nie lubiła ich i przestała się dziwić Snape’owi, że również czuje odrazę do przebywania wśród żywych: coś umarło w niej tamtego dnia na Błoniach, coś odeszło razem z dziesiątkami zabitych i uparcie, mimo upływu lat, nie chało powrócić na miejsce

***

Poranek, długo wyczekiwany przez trzy kobiety podczas ciężkiej i bezsennej nocy, nadszedł wreszcie w strugach deszczu zalewających podwórko Nory, spływających wartkim strumieniem wieloma pogiętymi rynnami, omywających dziesiątki okien i zniszczoną fasadę wiekowej chaty.

Artur i Ron odwiedzali właśnie Billa i Fleur, za co Hermiona była wdzięczna Merlinowi. Między nią a najmłodszym z braci Weasley nie układało się od pewnego już czasu: Hermiona wiecznie wykręcała się od spotkań, a gdy już do nich doszło, robiła wszystko, by jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Wiedziała, że jeśli niczego nie zmieni w swoim zachowaniu ich związek nie przetrwa długo. Z jakiegoś powodu ta świadomość wcale nie motywowała jej do działania.

Punktualnie o wpół do ósmej rozległ się natarczywy dźwięk stukania do drzwi, który sprawił, że Molly, Ginny i Hermiona poderwały się zza stołu przy którym piły herbatę ‒ żadna z nich nie miała ochoty na śniadanie, ale stawianie czoła Severusowi Snape’owi na czczo również nie wyglądało na dobry pomysł.

Wszedł do środka. Był zupełnie suchy, minę miał jednak tak lodowatą, jakby kazały mu stać na deszczu kilka godzin i moknąć. Bezceremonialnie zmierzył je wszystkie wzrokiem, skinął głową Molly Weasley po czym stwierdził zimno:

‒ Granger, ty też tutaj.

‒ To mój przyjaciel, prof…

Podniósł rękę uciszając ją.

‒ Nie jestem głupi. Nie interesują mnie zresztą twoje sentymentalne wynurzenia.

Zwrócił twarz w kierunku Ginewry i jej matki.

‒ Co się z nim dzieje? ‒ zapytał sucho.

‒ Harry… on… ‒ wyjąkała Ginny.

Snape wywrócił oczami wyraźnie zirytowany.

‒ Tylko suche fakty. Skoro mam przegapić śniadanie, niech chociaż nie zmitrężę tego czasu na słuchaniu jakiś ckliwych historii, Weasley.

‒ Severusie, myślę, że posuwasz się za daleko ‒ powiedział ostro pani Weasley, widząc łzy w oczach córki. ‒ Może ja opowiem, kochanie ‒ powiedziała, obdarzając Ginewrę ciepłym uśmiechem. Usiądź sobie, odpocznij. Albo pójdź zajrzeć do Teda. Pewnie za chwilę się obudzi.

Ginewra pokiwała głowa i wyszła z kuchni.

‒ Usiądź ‒ poleciła Mistrzowi Eliksirów kobieta. ‒ Naleje herbaty. Porozmawiamy jak ludzie.

‒ Spieszy mi się ‒ wycedził.

‒ Boisz się, że spóźnisz się na obiad? ‒ Molly mrugnęła do niego okiem.

Hermiona patrzyła na tych dwoje zupełnie skołowana. Jak pani Weasley potrafiła z takim opanowaniem podchodzić do przykrego zachowania tego mężczyzny? Przed chwila podobnie jak ona i Ginny odchodziła od zmysłów, a teraz z uśmiechem i niemal piosenką na ustach, stawiała przed czarodziejem kubek herbaty, lewitowała ze spiżarni chleb, nabiał i pasztet z królika…

Snape pił w milczeniu, jedzenia jednak nie tknął.

‒ Harry zachorował jakieś pół roku po bitwie ‒ zaczęła Molly.

‒ Właściwie, to było około trzy miesiące po zwycięstwie pani Weasley ‒ poprawiła ją cicho Hermiona. ‒ Wtedy pojawiły się pierwsze objawy.

‒ Jakie objawy? ‒ zapytał Snape.

‒ Ból w prawym ramieniu drętwienie reki i barku oraz lekkie zasinienie palców ‒ wyrecytowała jednym tchem Hermiona, jakby bała się, że Mistrz Eliksirów swoim zwyczajem jej przerwie.

Mężczyzna jednak tylko skinął krótko głową.

Czuła na sobie pytający wzrok matki Rona. Będzie musiała jej to potem wyjaśnić…

‒ Potem zaczęły się bóle głowy, karku i ogólne osłabienie. Gorączkował czasem, czasem czuł się prawie normalnie… Myśleliśmy, że to grypa, potem magomedycy zdiagnozowali smoczą ospę utajoną, ale to nie było to…

‒ Toksyny? ‒ zapytał Snape.

‒ Badanie nic nie wykazało ‒ powiedziała Hermiona zgodnie z prawdą w duchu jednak myśląc: _„co nie znaczy, że nie jest to jakaś nieznana trucizna”_.

‒ Klątwy?

‒ O ile wiemy, to nie‒ powiedziała Molly. ‒ Magomedycy powiedzieli jednak, że nie można mieć pewności w tej sprawie, zwłaszcza w przypadku tak znanej i tak niezwyklej osoby…

‒ Po prostu nie chcieli się przyznać, durnie, że nie nikt nie zna wszystkich rodzajów klątw, gdyż większość zwyczajnie nie jest nigdzie spisana ‒ prychnął pogardliwie.

Hermiona zamrugała szybko, zduszając w sobie chęć zapytania go, skąd to wie i co ma na myśli, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł ten charakterystyczny wyraz twarzy młodej kobiety i uśmiechając się złośliwie powiedział:

‒ Czarna Magia, Granger nie funkcjonuje tak, jak BIAŁA magia. Po pierwsze, jest zakazana, więc trzymanie jakichkolwiek ksiąg byłoby głupie i niebezpieczne, więc cała wiedza jest przekazywana ustnie, z mistrza na ucznia. Dzięki temu nie dostarcza się obciążających dowodów rzeczowych Ministerstwu, a Czarna Magia pozostaje najbardziej ekskluzywną spośród nauk ‒ skrzywił się, widząc zgorszenie malujące się na twarzy Molly Weasley. ‒ PO DRUGIE ‒ kontynuował stanowczo ‒ Czarna Magia jest trochę inna w zależności od części świata, w której jest uprawiana. Czasem opiera się o kult jakiegoś miejscowego boga, stwora lub czarownika. Czasem polega na zwyczajnym rzucaniu zaklęć, tak jak was tego uczono w Hogwarcie, Granger. Tyle, że celem nie jest tu zwykle obrona, a atak: bezpośredni, pośredni, z bliska lub na odległość. Bez względu jednak na sposób i czas potrzebny na osiągnięcie celu, jest nim zawsze śmierć lub nieszczęście po stronie zaatakowanego.

Umilkł.

‒ Czyli to może być klątwa?

‒ Brawo ‒ zaklaskał teatralnie. ‒ Właśnie udowodniła pani, panno Granger, że potrafi wyciągać wnioski z krótkiej wypowiedzi. Dałbym może punkt dla Gryfindoru, ale nigdy tego nie robię, a poza tym nie jest już pani uczennicą.

Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie w pięści czując, że wzbiera w niej złość.

Snape wwiercał w nią spojrzenie swoich przenikliwych oczu, czuła to, choć odwróciła wzrok, by ukryć emocję.

‒ Potem próbowaliśmy wozić go do mugolskich specjalistów ‒ powiedziała z westchnieniem Molly. ‒ Artur uruchomił nawet ten swój latający samochód. Ale i to nie na wiele się zdało…

‒ Koniec końców, eliksiry, które przepisali mu magomedycy i leki od lekarzy tylko na krótko poprawiły stan jego zdrowia.

‒ Albo zamaskowały chorobę ‒ mrukną Snape.

‒ Też tak mówiłam ‒ powiedziała odruchowo Hermiona.

Jedno ironiczne spojrzenie Snape’a sprawiło, że znów umilkła.

‒ Co z nim się dzieje teraz?

‒ Jest w śpiączce, czy czymś takim… ‒ głos Molly załamał się lekko. ‒ Od wczoraj się nie obudził.

‒ Ale żyje? ‒ zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów przyglądając się kobieta bez cienia współczucia. ‒ Nie wezwałyście mnie tutaj…

‒ Jak pan śmie ‒ warknęła Hermiona.

‒ Co ja niby ŚMIEM, Granger? ‒ czarodziej uniósł brwi.

‒ Drwić sobie z nas, gdy ukochana osoba…

‒ Nie dramatyzuj, Granger ‒ mruknął. ‒ Nie drwię tylko _klaryfikuję_.

‒ Cudownie ‒ Molly wstała z westchnieniem. ‒ Skoro już wszystko sobie sklaryfikowałeś, moglibyśmy pójść na górę do Harry’ego, abyś go wreszcie obejrzał?

Snape skinął głową, uśmiechając się krzywo.

‒ Panie przodem ‒ powiedział, po czym ruszył za nimi do jednej ze znajdujących się na piętrze sypialni.


	4. Rozdział III

Wiadomość przyszła z samego rana, niesiona na skrzydłach wszędobylskiej Minerwy. Severus Snape właśnie szykował się do śniadania: w przewiązanym wokół bioder białym ręczniku stał przed lustrem małej łazienki, będącej częścią jego osobistych, nauczycielskich kwater i golił brzytwą zarost na policzkach. Słysząc pukanie do drzwi drgnął, co poskutkowało paskudnym zacięciem. Skwitował skaleczenie serią przekleństw.

‒ _Episkey_ ‒ mruknął, wyraźnie niezadowolony z zakłócania mu jego porannych rytuałów. Zawahał się, stojąc nieruchomo z ostrzem w ręce, szybko jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie niepokoiłby Mistrza Eliksirów o wpół do szóstej w niedzielny poranek, jeśli nie miałby czegoś naprawdę ważnego do zakomunikowania. Jego nieposzlakowana opinia drania pozbawionego jakichkolwiek ludzkich uczuć, zapewniała mu na co dzień chociaż namiastkę upragnionego spokoju.

Zaklął jeszcze raz, przywołał zaklęciem białąkoszulę i czarne spodniei założywszy je na siebie, rzucił na guziki samozapinającyurok. W połowie ogolony, niekompletnie ubrany i zupełnie pozbawiony skrupułów już na początku dnia, pomaszerował do drzwi. Natarczywe pukanie, które rozlegało się raz po raz co raz to dłuższymi seriami, ustało, gdy tylko stojąca na korytarzu osoba dosłyszała dźwięk jego zbliżających się kroków.

‒ Na Merlina, Severusie, myślałam, że już nigdy nie przyjdziesz ‒ wydusiła z siebie starsza czarownica.

Mistrz Eliksirów powitał ją chłodnym spojrzeniem i krzywym uśmiechem.

‒ Czy wiesz, kobieto, która jest godzina ‒ zagderał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Przyjrzał się jej krytycznie. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna i niecierpiąca zwłoki, bo Minerwa McGonagall nie biegała po zamku w swoim purpurowym szlafroku i z rozwianym włosem, ryzykując tym samym kompletną wizerunkową kompromitację przed uczniami, bez poważnego powodu. A to nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Severus Snape podejrzewał, że tak, jak przeszła mu koło nosa spokojna sobota, będzie się musiał również pożegnać z marzeniami o spokojnej niedzieli…

‒ Co się dzieje? ‒ zapytał niechętnie. ‒ Wczoraj byłem u Pottera, jeśli o to chodzi, ale zapewniam cię, Minerwo, że jego ewentualny przedwczesny zgon nie spoczywa na moim sumieniu… Z resztą, wnioskując ze stanu, w jakim się znajduje, ten zgon nie byłby wcale taki przedwczesny… O co chodzi? ‒ zapytał, przyglądając się zmarszczonej twarzy profesorki.

‒ Skończyłeś już?

‒ Co takiego?

‒ Napawać się swoim głosem, Snape ‒ kobieta patrzyła na niego niecierpliwie. ‒ Merlinie, najsłodszy, że też akurat dzisiaj musiało ci się zebrać na czarny humor.

‒ Primo, nie mam na imię Merlin, secundo, tak, czarny humor jest jedynym, co podtrzymuje mnie na duchu mając za sobą koszmarną sobotę, a przed sobą perspektywę straconego śniadania wraz z całą niedzielą włącznie.

‒ Chodzi o Albusa! ‒ powiedziała ostro Minerwa, gdy już udało jej się przebić przez potok wymowy kolegi.

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

‒ Najpierw cholerny Potter, a teraz jego najwierniejszy fan?

‒ Och nie żartuj sobie z tego, Severusie. Jest z nim naprawdę bardzo źle!

‒ Domyślam się, kobieto, gdyby to było zwykłe rozwolnienie, zawracałabyś teraz dupę Poppy a nie mnie.

‒ Więc dlaczego… ‒ zaczęła Minerwa, ale Snape znowu jej przerwała.

‒ KONKRETY, Minerwo. Potrzebne mi są konkrety ‒ powiedział chłodno. Miał naprawdę niską tolerancję na ludzkie histeryczne zachowania ‒ trauma po wielu latach regularnego przebywania w towarzystwie Bellatrix Lestrange. Naprawdę, ilekroć ktoś zaczynał zachowywać się w zbyt nieprzewidywalny sposób lub tracić kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami, Severusowi Snape’owi przypominały się od razu wszystkie możliwe dantejskie sceny szalonej wiedźmy, co wpędzało go w najlepszym wypadku we wściekłość, a w najgorszym ‒ w lęk. Gdy Bella wpadała w szał, można było się spodziewać stosu trupów. Warto tez było zakładać, że prędzej, czy później, trafi się na długą listę jej ofiar.

Minerwa zaśmiała się gorzko.

‒ Tyle, że ja naprawdę nie mam żadnych konkretów Severusie ‒ w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nuta irytacji.

‒ Więc, z łaski swojej, skorzystaj z mojego kominka i spotkajmy się w kwaterach dyrektora w nieco bardziej… konwencjonalnych strojach, dobrze?

Minerwa pokiwała głową. Nie zauważyła nawet, że ma nadal na sobie ten cholerny szlafrok, a co do Snape’a… podejrzewała, że ten człowiek czuł się nagi ilekroć nie miał na sobie niemożliwej ilości warstw odzieży.

Gdy Severus Snape przepuścił ja w drzwiach i rozpalił kominek, sypnęła odrobinę proszku w płomienie i zniknęła.

‒ I krzyżyk ci na drogę, Minerwo ‒ mruknął w pustkę pokoju.

***

Severus Snape nie powiedział im niczego przydatnego. Właściwie, to niczego im nie powiedział. Po tym, jak kazał się zaprowadzić do sypialni Potterów, wygonił je na korytarz, zamknął się z chłopakiem w środku i odmawiał wpuszczenia kogokolwiek, aż do zakończenia, jak to nazwał, _ekspertyzy_. Hermionę szlag trafiał, gdy widziała, jak panoszy się w Norze i jak ozięble zachowuje się wobec Weasley’ów. To było iście nieludzkie, zważywszy na okoliczności. Czego jednak właściwie się po nim spodziewała? Że przyniesie pączki na śniadanie, zaparzy kawę i poda chusteczki, gdy zaczną płakać? Należało się cieszyć, że w ogóle raczył ruszyć ten swój kościsty zad z lochów i przytargać tu swoje przerośnięte ego w towarzystwie odmrożonej i przegniłej w podziemiach empatii.

Gdy wreszcie wyszedł, minął je w progu i bez słowa podążył schodami na parter. Skołowane, myśląc, że Mistrz Eliksirów za chwilę przyjdzie tu z powrotem, stały kilkanaście sekund, aż usłyszały bezceremonialne trzaśnięcie drzwiami frontowymi. Wtedy obydwie puściły się biegiem za mężczyzną. Jednak, gdy wypadły na podwórze, po Snapie nie było już ani śladu.

Hermiona był na niego wściekła ‒ gdyby mogła, poszłaby jeszcze dziś do niego i obróciła w perzynę całą jego pracownię. Wiedziała jednak, że nie tędy droga, że napadem szału tylko i wyłącznie pozbawiłaby Harry’ego ostatniej szansy na wyleczenie, jaka był dla nich obecnie Mistrz Eliksirów. Prawda była niestety taka, a nie inna: wszyscy rozłożyli już ręce, lub odmówili pomocy. Hermiona pisała nawet do kilku sław światowej magomedycyny, alchemii i eliksirów, ale nikt, poza jednym człowiekiem, nawet nie raczył jej odpisać. Ten wyjątek stanowił bardzo już stary czarodziej: pochodzący z Grenlandii Harland Falkoni, który w obszernym liście, z wielkim żalem przyznawał, że jest w tak złym stanie zdrowia, że mimo największych chęci, nie może odbywać tak dalekich magicznych podróży.

Pozostał więc zgorzkniały, zimny kuzyn bazyliszka.

Wściekła na niego i na cały świat, Hermiona nerwowo wertowała notatki, jakie porobiła sobie na nadchodzące lekcje Mugoloznawstwa. Zwykle opanowana i trzeźwo myśląca wiedźma, po tym, jak zobaczyła bladą i wychudzoną sylwetkę przyjaciela, załamała się zupełnie.

Westchnęła. Była sama. Czuła się samotna. Przez większość czasu ludzie jej przeszkadzali, to fakt: uwierały ją wizyty, denerwowała ją nawet parodia związku z Ronem. Z rodzicami widywała się od wielkiego dzwonu ‒ po wojnie nie chcieli wrócić już do Zjednoczonego Królestwa, woleli zostać w spokojnej Australii.

_To niby tylko rok, a mamy wrażenie, że przeżyliśmy tu cały szmat czasu, kochanie… To pewnie działanie uboczne togo zaklęcia, które na nas rzuciłaś…_

_Mamy tu już nowy dom, przecież wiesz. Tamten sprzedałaś, by urządzić nas tutaj. Nie, nie mamy ci tego za złe, ale wiesz… trudno by nam było zamieszkać znów w obcym miejscu._

_Hermiono, słoneczko, zrozum. Czujemy się troszkę skołowani…_

Oni nie przyjeżdżali, a ona nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na podróże. Z resztą przywykła już do tego, że widuje rodziców jedynie przez kilka tygodni w roku… Teraz po prostu ten kontakt rozwodnił się jeszcze bardziej.

I cóż w tym złego?

Nic. A Jednak czasem Hermiona łapała się na tym, że tęskni za czyjąś bliskością, zrozumieniem i ciepłem. Niestety ani Ron, ani Ginny, ani nawet jej rodzice nie potrafili dać jej tego, czego potrzebowała. Jej przyjaciele wciąż snuli te same opowieści o wojnie lub opowiadali o swoich planach i osiągnięciach. Ona czuła się rozbita, niczym porcelanowa filiżanka: w drobnych kawałkach, z wnętrzem rozlanym wokół porozrzucanych skorupek.

Rodzice zaś zupełnie nie pojmowali, o czym mówiła. Zaś o pewnych sprawach nie chciała mówić im w ogóle.

I tak, to było patetyczne i beznadziejne, ale tkwiła w zupełnej stagnacji już od dłuższego czasu. Zbyt słaba, by zakończyć związek z Ronem i zbyt chłodna, by go rozwinąć. Bez ambicji, bez marzeń, machinalnie wykonująca swoja pracę i z przyzwyczajenia wkuwająca wszystko, co Snape łaskawie podetknął jej pod nos. Musiała przecież coś robić, żeby nie oszaleć do reszty.

Zatrzasnęła książkę, zmęczona przesiedzianą nad lekturą nocą, po czym oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka z mocnym postanowieniem zapadnięcia w sen. Ale ten, jak często bywało, uparcie nie nadchodził.

***

Gdy weszli, Albus siedział na sofie, kompletnie ubrany i wydawał się być w wybornym nastroju. Jednak Severus Snape, dobrze znając sposób bycia starca, wiedział doskonale, że pod płaszczykiem radosnego usposobienia, może się ukrywać ogromne cierpienie.

‒ Severusie, Minerwo, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę? ‒ zapytał pogodnie.

‒ Nie udawaj, Albusie ‒ mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów. ‒ Minerwa przybiegła do mnie skoro świt, w negliżu spanikowana, więc nie rób mi zawodu i przynajmniej wyglądaj na chorego.

Albus roześmiał się serdecznie.

‒ Mój chłopcze, mój drogi chłopcze. Jak sądzę, wasze obawy są bezpodstawne, a działania zbyteczne. Jak sądzę, nadszedł po prostu mój czas i niebawem odejdę z tego świata…

‒ Bzdury, Albusie ‒ Minerwa starała się ukryć swój strach, pod irytacją i surowością, jednak Snape widział, że kobieta jest bliska płaczu.

‒ Może pozwól, że to ja ocenię, co ci jest, Albusie.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

‒ Ja ‒ powiedział cicho, jego głos nagle osłabł. ‒ Fawkes… Już po czasie… ja…

Mężczyzna znieruchomiał.

‒ Albusie? ‒ w głosie Minerwy pobrzmiała histeryczna nuta.

‒ Dyrektorze Dumbledore ‒ spróbował Snape ostrym tonem, podchodząc do starca i ujmując jego bezwładną dłoń w swoje.

‒ Niech to szlag…

‒ Severusie? Co się stało? Severusie! Albus! Albus! Odezwij się!

Jednak dyrektor zamilkł.

Na zawsze.


	5. Rozdział IV

Hermiona nigdy jeszcze nie była tak niewyspana, jak po tej nocy. Od dawna już się nie wysypiała, jednak tej nocy praktycznie nie zmrużyła oka. Dręczyły ją jakieś okropne przeczucia, koszmary tak straszne, że nawet w jej arsenale złych snów uchodziły za nadspodziewane.

Wreszcie, koło szóstej, skapitulowała i opuściła łóżko. Ubrawszy się w swoją codzienna szatę i spiąwszy włosy, postanowiła spędzić resztę poniedziałkowego poranka na czytaniu. Niby nic niezwykłego, a jednak ostatnio niewiele miała czasu nawet na tak drobne przyjemności. Lubiła swoje mieszkanie i wracała tu na każdy wolny od dyżuru weekend.

Rozsiadła się właśnie w fotelu, zapaliła lampkę i otworzyła _Idiotę_ Fiodora Dostojewskiego na pierwszej stronie, gdy usłyszała natarczywe pukanie w szybę. Odruchowo wzdrygnęła się i sięgnęła po różdżkę, jednak szybko uspokoiła się. Westchnęła. Znała ten dźwięk aż za dobrze.

Podeszła do okna i otworzyła je, wpuszczając do kawalerki zimny podmuch wiatru i szarą sówkę z listem przywiązanym do nóżki.

Odczepiła go, podała ptakowi jeden z przygotowanych na takie okazje smakołyków i wypuściła sowę. Opadła z powrotem na fotel, niepewna, czy chce by jej pierwsza czynnością tego dnia było przeczytanie listu od niewiadomego nadawcy. Mogło tam być przecież wszystko: życzenia rychłego zgonu (dostawała je regularnie od zakończenia wojny), idiotyczne propozycje matrymonialne (nagle po wygranej wojnie stała się dobra partią i pojawiały się zdesperowane mamusie próbujące wydać swoich synków za Najzdolniejszą Czarownice Stulecia) albo coś znacznie gorszego, coś jak…

Informacja o czyjejś śmierci.

Ręce jej się trzęsły. Zakryła oczy dłońmi.

_Merlinie._

Na małym kawałku pergaminu, równiutkim pismem Minerwy McGonagall napisano taka oto notkę:

_Panno Granger, Albus Dumbledore odszedł wczorajszego ranka. Nie informowaliśmy pani wcześniej, bo nie miało to większego sensu. Teraz jednak oczekujemy pani obecności na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu, które odbędzie się o 7:30 w pokoju nauczycielskim._

Niebo powoli oblekało się delikatnym różem, gdy Hermiona wkroczyła przez bramę Hogwartu.

Przywitała się z Filchem, który nawet jak na niego, był w wyjątkowo złym humorze, omal nie stratowała przy tym Pani Norris ‒ kotka bezczelnie wepchnęła jej się pod nogi, jednak nie było w tym ruchu nic że zwyczajnego, kociego instynkt łaszenia się. Zwierzę wbiegło na ścieżkę tuż przed jej nogami i zatrzymało się w poprzek drogi prawie wywracając młoda nauczycielkę Mugoloznawstwa i przy okazji nieomal samemu tracąc życie pod ciężarem człowieka.

‒ Głupi kot ‒ wymamrotała Hermiona, zerkając że złością na Filcha. Od zawsze miała wrażenie, że woźny wyjątkowo jej nie lubi. Być może miało to związek z ich przeciwstawnym pochodzeniem ‒ wszak on miał kosmicznego pecha, a ona w jego oczach, wypadała na niewdzięcznego farciarza. Pani Norris wydawała się Hermionę przedłużeniem woli charłaka, połączona jakąś tajemniczą mocą zawsze rozumiała emocje i zamysły swego złośliwego Pana. Wzdrygnęła się.

Upiornego poranka ciąg dalszy nastąpił na spotkaniu grona pedagogicznego. Prawie wszyscy płakali, Hagrid wył niczym zranione zwierzę. Jej również było smutno, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się rozpłakać. Była raczej zaskoczona niż załamana oraz zaciekawiona niż zdesperowana, co odróżniało ją w tym momencie od większości zebranych osób. Spojrzała na Snape'a. On był oczywiście wyjątkiem od reguły. Nawet nie starał się przybrać ponurego wyrazu twarzy ‒ w zupełności wystarczał jego codzienny, mroczny chłód.

Wspaniale.

Minerwa McGonagall miała oczy czerwone od łez i niewyspania. Hermiona podeszła do niej.

‒Jak się pani trzyma, pani profesor? ‒ zadała to śmieszne pytanie.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji odpowiedziała jej bladym uśmiechem.

‒To nie pierwszy raz, gdy odeszła bardzo bliska mi osoba, panno Granger.

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Zrozumiała. Kobieta była wyczerpana kolejnymi stratami, ale miała już wprawę w radzeniu sobie z żałobą. Może w tym zawierał się powód jej zwykłej surowości?

‒ Mogła mnie pani zawiadomić ‒ powiedziała cicho. ‒ Naprawdę nie trzeba było czekać... Gdybym wiedziała, z pewnością...

‒ Drogie dziecko. Ja i profesor Snape zrobiliśmy wszystko, co było w danym momencie konieczne i możliwe. Nie sądzę, żebyś była w stanie nam cokolwiek ułatwić. Masz już i tak sporo na głowie, choroba Pana Pottera z pewnością jest dla ciebie ogromnym obciążeniem.

Miała rację. Była.

‒ W każdym razie... Może pani na mnie liczyć, profesor McGonagall ‒ zapewniła starszą czarownicę.

‒ Dziękuję ‒ poczuła uścisk dłoni Minerwy na swoim ramieniu i jednocześnie uczucie, jakby ktoś ją obserwował.

Podniosła głowę i napotkała lodowate i szydercze spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów.

 _Jakie to żałosne_ ‒ zdawał się mieć wypisane na twarzy.

Odwróciła wzrok. Jego podejście, jego brak współodczuwania i kompletna nieumiejętność do okazywania jakichkolwiek ludzkich odruchów czy emocji, sprawiały zawsze w takich momentach, że czuła trudną do opisania złość.

_Dlaczego ten cholerny Fawkes uratował właśnie jego, gdy tylu innych czekało na ratunek?_

Zaraz pożałowała tej myśli. W gruncie rzeczy nie życzyła mu przecież śmierci. Unikała przez jakiś czas kontaktu z kolegami i koleżankami z pracy ‒ miała nieodparte wrażenie, że wprost bije od niej mieszanka wściekłości i poczucia winy. Gdyby to od niej zależało, uciekłaby teraz jak najdalej stąd: wbrew obowiązkom i swoim własnym zapewnieniom o gotowości do pomocy.

Zmusiła się jednak, by zostać na posterunku. Oddychała głęboko, by uspokoić emocje ‒ nie lubiła tłumów, a zwłaszcza w tak trudnych sytuacjach. Nauczyła się przez tych kilka ostatnich lat radzić sobie sama w najtrudniejszych momentach.

Może nawet trochę rozumiała Mistrza Eliksirów siedział teraz w kącie, nieobecny i z beznamiętną miną obserwował ścianę. Może gdyby miała tyle lat co on i przeżyła tak wiele zła, też zamieniałaby się w warzywo ilekroć oczekiwano by od niej uczestnictwa w spotkaniach towarzyskich?

W międzyczasie Minerwa zaczęła mówić.

‒ Na tę chwilę nie mamy pojęcia, a mówię to w imieniu zarówno Poppy, Severusa, jak i swoim, co spowodowało śmierć naszego nieodżałowanego Albusa.

‒ Ostatnio był jakiś nieswój ‒ zauważył Flitwick. ‒ Ale powiedział, że to tylko podagra…

‒ Widziałam to wszystko w gwiazdach ‒ histeryczny głos Sybilli wybił się ponad inne. ‒ Ostrzegałam go, żeby nie zakładał w czwartki purpurowej szaty…

 _On umarł w niedzielę_ ‒ pomyślała Hermiona, nie potrafiąc przezwyciężyć niechęci do wieszczki.

‒ Choliiibka ‒ załkał Hagrid. ‒ A już myślaałem, że jak go wojna i Saaami-Wiecie-Ktooo nie trafi, to będzie jeszcze z nami całe laaata.

McGonagall odchrząknęła.

‒ Wiem, że jest to trudny czas dla nas wszystkich ‒ podjęła. Hermiona widziała, że kobieta z trudem nad sobą panuje. Wyglądała podobnie, jak w momentach, gdy nakrywała któregoś ze swoich podopiecznych na wyjątkowo niebezpiecznej psocie. ‒ Ale musimy być dzielni i trzymać się razem. Tak, jak podczas wojny.

‒ Albus z pewnością by tego chciał ‒ Poppy otarła oczy rękawem szaty.

Snape prychnął, a Hermiona dosłyszała coś, co zapewne nie było przeznaczone dla jej uszu:

‒ Albus miałby to wszystko tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi ‒ mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

Zaskoczyło ją to. Dlaczego Severus Snape, po Minerwie McGonagall, najbliższy współpracownik i powiernik potężnego maga, tak właśnie sądził? Albus Dumbledore zawsze wydawał jej się bardzo ciepłym, troskliwym człowiekiem: to dzięki niemu Hogwart był dla niej jak drugi dom, jego lodowate mury zawsze ogrzewała osobowość dobrotliwego starca. A jednak, nie potrafiła puścić tej jadowitej uwagi mimo uszu, przeczuwając, że to nie jest tylko czcze gadanie zgorzkniałego Nietoperza, lecz kryje się za tym jakaś głębsza historia…

Poniewczasie zorientowała się, że wpatruje się w nauczyciela z wymalowanym na twarzy wyrazem świętego oburzenia. Poniewczasie zdała sobie sprawę, że Severus Snape zauważył jej żywe zainteresowanie jego osobą.

Jego usta wykrzywiły się w pełnym zadowolenia złośliwym uśmieszku.

‒ Ktokolwiek miałby jakieś informacje dotyczące dziwnych, niezwykłych zachowań Albusa lub zdarzeń na terenie szkoły, proszony jest o zgłoszenie tego mnie. Zwracam się też tu do opiekunów pozostałych domów: proszę was abyście przekazali moją prośbę jak najdelikatniej. Sądzę, że przyjmą ją lepiej i potraktują poważniej, gdy padnie z ust kogoś im bliższego. Informację o śmierci Albusa przekażę sama po śniadaniu. Dajmy dzieciom przynajmniej zjeść z apetytem najważniejszy posiłek dnia ‒ zakończyła z przekąsem.

‒ Co z wyborem nowego dyrektora? ‒ zapytała profesor Sinistra.

‒ Sądzę, że wybór jest dość oczywisty ‒ Pomona Sprout obrzuciła koleżankę wymownym spojrzeniem.

Minerwa zmusiła się do bladego uśmiechu.

‒ Dajmy sobie wszyscy czas, dobrze? Na przeżycie chociaż kawałka żałoby, na uporządkowanie myśli. Tymczasem… To rzeczywiście ja będę sprawować funkcję dyrektorki szkoły. Chciałabym również poprosić o pomoc ciebie, Severusie ‒ spojrzała na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Hermiona była jej wdzięczna, bo Snape aż do tej pory świdrował ją wzrokiem.

Obawiała się konsekwencji tego wypadku, bo oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów nie potrafił przepuścić okazji do wytknięcia jej błędu. Uznał zapewne, że celowo go podsłuchiwała i ma jakieś wstrętne plany z doniesieniem Minerwie na czele. Sęk w tym, że Hermiona już dawno odpuściła sobie uważanie Severusa Snape’a za obiekt wart inwigilacji. Przez krótkie okresy swojego życia niesłusznie podejrzewała go o wiele zła. Jednak zawsze pozostawała sceptyczna do teorii swoich przyjaciół, które uwielbiali snuć wieczorami przy kominku. W ich umysłach Mistrz Eliksirów był geniuszem zła, wampirem, symbolem wszelkiej nikczemności…

Ona uważała go po prostu za sadystycznego dupka, który bez cienia klasy wyżywał swoje osobiste emocjonalne problemy na słabszych i podległych mu ludziach.

Kiedy wychodzili z pokoju nauczycielskiego, świeżo mianowany wicedyrektor przywołał ją do siebie.

‒ Wylatujesz Granger ‒ powiedział bez ogródek. ‒ Swoim słynnym impertynenckim i ostentacyjnym wścibstwem pozbawiłaś się właśnie szansy na kontynuację praktyk.

To powiedziawszy, odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając oniemiałą Hermionę pośrodku korytarza.


	6. Rozdział V

Hermiona starała się przemówić sobie do rozsądku, powtarzając, że wyrzucenie z praktyk jest teraz najmniejszym z jej problemów.

Jednak na próżno.

Pomimo choroby przyjaciela i śmierci dyrektora, jej osobiste życie (na które obecnie składała się głównie praca i nauka) dotykało ją szalenie bardziej. Harry był w złym stanie od miesięcy, zdążyła już oswoić się z możliwością jego odejścia. Zresztą... Czy dzięki tej przeklętej wojnie nie straciła już jedynej rodziny? Czy dzięki wszystkim tym okropieństwom, które widziała i których doświadczyła, nie była znieczulona na śmierć? A Dumbledore... Właściwie zszokowało ją to, jak małe zaskoczenie i żal wywołała u niej ta wiadomość. A może... Może to kwestia zagadkowych słów Severusa Snape'a zasiała w niej ferment i wątpliwości?

W istocie od momentu gdy je usłyszała, słowa Mistrza Eliksirów wciąż jej towarzyszyły. Dlaczego?

Severus Snape nie słynął z wylewnego usposobienia: jeśli już coś mówił, zwykle miał ku temu powód; albo zmuszały go do tego okoliczności, albo skrajne emocje. Poza tymi krótkimi (i rzadkimi) momentami nauczyciel Eliksirów był zimny i nieustępliwy, niczym skała. W tych chwilach, gdy jego nieprzenikniona maska uchylała się, Hermiona doświadczała bardzo osobliwego uczucia: miała wrażenie, jakby gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiała się mglista i niemożliwa do uchwycenia definicja jego osobowości, przez ułamek sekundy wiedziała, że jest blisko dotknięcia swoistego absolutu, przeżycia eureki, ale zawsze wtedy kurtyna opadała z łoskotem skrytych za nią stalowych krat.

To było irytujące: jak książka, której szukało się godzinami w bibliotece tylko po to, by po jej znalezieniu stwierdzić, że brakuje najważniejszych stron.

Severus był właśnie jak taka książka, trochę przypominał jej osobliwy podręcznik do Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, który kazał im kupić Hagrid: podejrzewała, że trzeba znaleźć szczególny sposób, czuły punkt, który dotknięty, objawi prawdziwą naturę czarodzieja.

A jeśli pod spodem, pod okładką znajdowały się tylko pustka i mrok?

Tę opcję również brała pod uwagę i, prawdę powiedziawszy, budziła ona u niej zgrozę.

Tak. To było na raz zabawne i budziło w niej poczucie winy: bardziej bała się tego, co może kryć maska Severusa Snape'a, niż wizji utraty przyjaciela.

To było po prostu złe.

***

Ginny była załamana. Mijał drugi dzień od wizyty Snape'a, a jedynym, co uzyskały z Molly wysyłaniem kolejnych sów do tego przeklętego dupka był liścik z lakonicznym:

_Cierpliwości_

Matka musiała zaparzyć jej melisy i grozić użyciem zaklęcia klejącego, bo Ginewra w wściekłości zaczęła trzaskać kuchennym sprzętem i odgrażała się, że pojawi się w Hogwarcie dysząca żądzą mordu i zaopatrzona w bezcenny, żeliwny rondel prababki. Tego wieczoru Nora usłyszała więcej inwektyw niż podczas całego swojego żywota aż do teraz. Nie dość byłoby powiedzieć, że młodą panią Potter rozsadza wściekłość. Ginny czuła się zdesperowana, samotna i na skraju załamania nerwowego. Próby uspokojenia jej czynione przez panią Weasley tylko pogarszały sprawę: tłumiła tylko emocje, by potem wieczorem wylać je w poduszkę seriami zduszonych pierze wrzasków i łkań. Nie sypiała. Leżała przeważnie, zapadając co jakiś czas w pełne koszmarów drzemki. Czasem chciała, żeby już było po wszystkim. Żeby odszedł. A czasem klęczała przy jego łóżku błagając, żeby jej nie zostawiał, że to niesprawiedliwe, by po tych wszystkich latach czekania, poświęceń dla Sprawy, los odbierał im możliwość przeżycia wspólnych szczęśliwych dni. Czuła się, jakby huśtała się na linie nad przepaścią, z przewiązanymi oczami próbując skoczyć na twardy grunt: z jednej strony wiedziała, że gdzieś istnieje bezpieczny punkt, z drugiej nie potrafiła go już dostrzec.

Kiedyś miała marzenia: wielką rodzinę, sportową karierę, starość w otoczeniu pucharów własnych oraz trenowanych przez nią drużyn; w otoczeniu dorosłych dzieci, żyjących w pokoju, który razem z ich ojcem wywalczyli; w otoczeniu wnuków, może prawnuków, z psem albo kilkoma (zawsze kochała psy). Spędziliby młodość w Dolinie Godryka, a potem na stare lata przenieśli się tam, gdzie wszystko dla nich się zaczęło: do Szkocji, w pobliże Hogwartu…

Takie miała plany. Takie plany miał Harry. Na ogół byli zgodni w kwestii przyszłości: on pragnął ponad wszystko jej szczęścia i założenia prawdziwej rodziny ‒ takiej, w jakiej jemu nie udało się dorastać. Szukał prywatności, o którą po pokonaniu Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać było naprawdę trudno. Ich ślub, tak jak Billa i Fleur podczas wojny, organizowany był w wielkiej tajemnicy: tym razem wrogiem nie był jednak szalony czarnoksiężnik, a Rita Skeeter i jej parszywe pióro. Tak samo załatwiali adopcję Teda, wyjazd na miesiąc miodowy… A potem, nagle, Harry zaczął czuć się co raz gorzej i gorzej… Reszta nie była warta wspominania: Ginny nie należała do osób rozpamiętujących bolesną przeszłość, wolała trzymać się jasnej strony życia i chyba tylko to uratowało ją przed kompletnym zbzikowaniem. To i małe rączki pięcioletniego Teda, który wołając „mama” obłapiał ją znienacka, gdy tylko wyrywała się na moment od łóżka męża. Gdzie podziewał się Ron?

Cholerny Ron. Odchorowywał swoje nieformalne rozstanie z Hermioną. Swoją drogą, dlaczego ona wciąż musiała go zwodzić, dawać mu fałszywą nadzieję, by potem znów odbierać? Ginny widziała, że przyjaciółka absolutnie nie jest gotowa na żaden związek i chcąc oszczędzić bratu cierpienia próbowała to wyperswadować kobiecie, ale bezskutecznie: Hermiona była kolejną zepsutą przez wojnę zabawką losu.

Czasem rwała sobie włosy z głowy i wyjąc w poduszkę, zadawała sobie wciąż to samo bolesne pytanie:

Dlaczego?

Dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego oni?

A dlaczego nie? ‒to była jedyna odpowiedź, jaką znajdowała dla tej pokręconej sytuacji.

Bo właściwie czemu los miałby ich oszczędzić, skoro nie oszczędził wielu innych dobrych, poświęcających się ludzi: Tonks i Remus. Rodzice Harry’ego. Fred. Ci wszyscy bezbronni, nieświadomi niczego mugole, ginący dla zaspokojenia perwersyjnej zachcianki Sami-Wiecie-Kogo…

To za każdym razem tak samo nie miało sensu: bezkarność Malfoy’ów, którzy dzięki swoim wpływom i pieniądzom uniknęli kary pomimo całemu uporowi Shacklebolta; Fawkes ratujący Severusa Snape’a, tego bydlaka, który…

Który być może był ich jedyną i ostatnią nadzieją. Wyprostowała się i otarła oczy, czując nagle, że napływa do jej serca nieśmiały strumyczek nadziei: _być może właśnie po to_ ‒ wyszeptał cichutki głosik w jej głowie.

Poczuła na swojej dłoni palce Harry’ego. Drgnęły. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale jego palce drgnęły! Pocałowała go w blade i spocone czoło.

‒ Idę do Teda, kochanie ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Potem wrócę i ci poczytam. Dam kolację. Jak co wieczór.

Harry nie odpowiedział, ale Ginny wiedziała, że słyszy i rozumie.

***

Wieczorem zeszła po dziesiątkach schodów do podziemi i skierowała się do prywatnych kwater Mistrza Eliksirów. O ile jej praktyki były już zapewne nie do uratowania, nie była tak cyniczna, żeby nie przypomnieć mu o umierającym w Norze Harrym. Nie miała ochoty widzieć jego lodowatych oczu, czuć, jak kamieniuje ją na miejscu stertami jadowitych słów, ale czuła się w obowiązku przypomnieć mu o tym. Podejrzewała, że opieszałość mężczyzny w tym zakresie raczej nie wynikała z niepamięci, a uporu. Czy właściwie go oceniała? Molly Weasley twierdziła, że zbyt ostro, ale na Merlina, czy ten człowiek kiedykolwiek dał się jej poznać z wrażliwszej strony?

Że przyszedł do Harry’ego? Jeśli nie zmusiło go do tego poczucie winy wobec matki Pottera, to można było to podpiąć pod szczątkową przyzwoitość ludzką lub dbałość o swój święty spokój, bo gdy wciągnęła w to Minerwę, wiadomo było, że starsza czarownica nie da mu żyć, dopóki ten nie zgodzi się współpracować. Zapewne, gdyby nadal żył, wtajemniczyłyby w to Albusa, jeśli Mistrz Eliksirów okazałby się wyjątkowo oporny na perswazję. A z tajemniczych przyczyn, Snape nigdy dyrektorowi nie odmawiał…

To było w sumie dziwne i niepokojące zarazem: Severus Snape miał, jeśli opierać się na jego sarkastycznym komentarzu, niezbyt dobre mniemanie o zmarłym pryncypale, a jednak wykonywał wszystkie prośby czy rozkazy bez mrugnięcia okiem. Był mu ślepo posłuszny, często wbrew własnemu zdaniu lub osądowi sytuacji. Kiedyś miała to za szacunek, jednak teraz już nie była pewna źródła owej wierności.

Może też przeszła ponad swoją młodzieńczą naiwnością, która kazała jej widzieć świat w czarno-białych barwach. O tym, jak zgubną jest taka klasyfikacja, przekonała się brutalnie już podczas wojny, a późniejsze życie tylko pokazało jej szerszą paletę odcieni szarości.

Rodzina. Związki. Przyjaźnie.

To wszystko kiedyś było takie jasne, łatwe i oczywiste… Teraz jedyną pewną dla niej rzeczą były poranne tosty i czarna kawa.

Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i zapukała.

To zabawne, że zawsze denerwowała się tak samo: przeżyła wojnę, widziała na własne oczy Voldemorta, była torturowana, zabijała w samoobronie i chroniąc bliskich, a jednak ten człowiek przerażał ją tak samo jak wtedy, gdy była zaledwie jedenastoletnią dziewczynką zagubioną w obcym dla niej świecie magii, który starała się po swojemu jak najlepiej poznać i zrozumieć…

Tym razem czekała cierpliwie. Nie łudziła się. Ten sprytny i diabelnie inteligentny człowiek nie tylko spodziewał się jej wizyty, ale z pewnością rozpoznał gościa po sposobie pukania. Widziała w wielu sytuacjach, jak trudno jest go zaskoczyć, jak ciężko jest go zdziwić, tym bardziej nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak mógł tak łatwo dać się podejść we Wrzeszczącej…

Drzwi uchyliły się na tyle, by powstała szpara pomieściła jedno oko i kawałek wydatnego nosa czarodzieja.

‒ Czego chcesz, Granger ‒ warknął. ‒ Jeśli przyszłaś błagać mnie o powrót na praktyki, to jesteś naiwna, a jeżeli do tego znów wciągnęłaś w to Minerwę, to jesteś albo bezduszna, albo po prostu głupia.

‒ Profesorze Snape ‒ powiedziała głośno, z premedytacją akcentując jego tytuł. Nie potrafiła się jak dotąd zdobyć na to, by zwracać się do niego inaczej. Pozostali mówili do nie go po nazwisku, co wydawało jej się zbyt bezczelne, lub po imieniu, ale Hermionie jakoś „Severusie” nie przeszłoby przez gardło.

 _Ciekawe dlaczego_ ‒ pomyślała z przekąsem.

‒ Przyszłam tu w zupełnie innej sprawie.

‒ Chwalić Merlina ‒ wzniósł teatralnie oczy ku sklepieniu lochów.

‒ Bez ironii, proszę ‒ sama nie wiedziała, skąd znalazła w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by to powiedzieć.

Snape uniósł brwi, zrobił wyjątkowo zadowoloną z siebie minę, ale nic nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Wyraz jego twarzy załatwił wszystko. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i poczuła, że momentalnie robią się wilgotne.

 _Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się…_ ‒ powtarzała sobie, jak mantrę.

‒ Chodzi o Harry’ego.

‒ Też umarł? ‒ zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

Miała ochotę napluć mu w tę jego bladą, wykrzywioną złośliwie twarz. Powiedziała jednak tylko:

‒ Nie, Harry jeszcze żyje, proszę wybaczyć, jeśli to zawodzi pańskie oczekiwania.

Prychnął.

‒ Jestem daleki od oczekiwania śmierci kogokolwiek, Granger ‒ mruknął. I niespodziewanie dla niej dodał ‒ Wejdź.

Zszokowana przeszła obok niego, starając się zachować jak największy dystans między nimi w wąskich drzwiach, co oczywiście nie uszło jego przeczulonej uwadze. Skwitował to wszechwiedzącym, kwaśnym uśmieszkiem.

‒ Pani przyjaciółka ‒ zwrócił się do niej, gdy tylko zamknął drzwi, ‒ męczy mnie od dwóch dni wyczerpującymi listami, które na zmianę to traktują o mojej parszywej naturze, to nazywa mnie w nich „ostatnią nadzieją” i błaga o odpowiedź. Teraz jeszcze nasłała ciebie, Granger.

Wywróciła oczami.

‒ Po pierwsze jeśli już mówimy o _nasłaniu_ , to sama się nasłałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, że Ginny pisze do pana…

‒ Wydawało mi się, że byłyście kiedyś… nierozłączne ‒ wtrącił się z bezlitośnie złośliwą i celną uwagą.

 _Kiedyś_ ‒ pomyślała Hermiona, nieudolnie kryjąc ukłucie żalu.

‒ PO DRUGIE ‒ podjęła z naciskiem, ‒ naprawdę powinien pan zweryfikować swój sposób zwracania się do mnie.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ O, a to dlaczego? ‒ zapytał ironicznie i chociaż Hermiona wiedziała, że było to pytanie retoryczne, i tak odpowiedziała.

‒ Ponieważ nie jestem już pana uczennicą, profesorze Snape. Jestem pana współpracowniczką. Do niedawna byłam również praktykantką, to prawda, ale nadal to nie daje panu prawa zwracać się do mnie jak…

Jego fałszywy uśmieszek zbił ją z tropu.

‒ Czy jest pani aż tak OGRANICZONA, że nie zauważyła, Granger pewnego prostego faktu? Ja zwracam się tak DO WSZYSTKICH.

Miał rację. Co najgorsze gnojek miał rację.

Gdy teraz o wszystkim myślała, jedynie McGonagall i Dumbledore uniknęli tego zwyczaju Mistrza Eliksirów: Snape zwracał się tak zarówno do współpracowników, uczniów, jak i nowo poznanych osób, czy urzędników.

‒ Ponawiam pytanie ‒ Hermiona postanowiła zignorować zarówno własne zażenowanie, ostatnią część rozmowy, jak i jego tryumfującą minę.

‒ Które pytanie?

‒ O Harry’ego.

Ściągnął usta w kwaśnym wyrazie.

‒ Granger. Jeśli mam być szczery, czekałem aż tu przyjdziesz.

To ją zdziwiło. Ton jego głosu ‒ chłodny i rzeczowy, podobny tym, który przybierają zwykle lekarze ogłaszając niepomyślną diagnozę, zmył wszystkie inne emocje, pozostawiając tylko ponurą pewność.

‒ Uznałem, że lepiej, jeśli to ty przekażesz to Weasle… Potter.

‒ Nic się nie da…

‒ Nic ‒ powiedział. ‒ Nie w tym stanie. Nie wystarczy mi nawet czasu, żeby dowiedzieć się co mu dolega. Nie przed jego śmiercią.

‒ Więc gdybyśmy wcześniej…

‒ Tego nie powiedziałem, do cholery, głupia dziewczyno, słuchaj co mówię zamiast bawić się w domysły! ‒ wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo dyskutując z nią na ten temat.

Przymknął oczy, uspokajając się.

‒ Nie wiem, co by było. Nie jestem lekarzem. Znam się na klątwach, truciznach, ranach wojennych. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, to ostatnie możemy z dużą pewnością wykluczyć…

Pokiwała głową.

‒ Zostają więc w moim arsenale wiedzy klątwy i trucizny. Jeśli jest to którakolwiek z nich ‒ nie znam jej, co byłoby mało prawdopodobne. Istnieją, co prawda, jak już wspominałem, unikalne dla rodów czy szkół receptury i inkantacje, ale jestem niemal pewien, że Potter nie wykazuje objawów typowych dla otrucia lub przeklęcia. Jego ciało emanuje magią, jednak nie jest to nic, co mógłbym wyleczyć.

Pobladła.

Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale nie nic mądrego nie przychodziło jej do głowy, poza tym przez ściśnięte gardło wydobyłoby się i tak zaledwie charczenie, nie normalna mowa.

Snape bezceremonialnie otworzył jej drzwi i niemal wypchnął na zewnątrz. Niemal, bo fizycznie jej nie dotknął, ale jego spojrzenie było tak lodowate, że czuła się, jakby jakaś ogromna siła napierała na nią, każąc uciekać z lochu.

Uciekła więc.

Biegła korytarzami, jak mała dziewczynka, spanikowana i pozbawiona podpory. Nagle nieodwołalność sytuacji dotarła do niej z całym ogromem smutku i beznadziei.

Nie wiedziała, kiedy znalazła się na jednej z wież. Lodowaty wiatr splątał jej włosy, zasłaniając twarz i łzy, które spływały jej po policzkach.


	7. Rozdział VI

Ginny domyślała się, że coś jest nie tak. Od ostatniej wizyty Hermiona, tak jak wcześniej Snape, nabrała wody w usta. O ile zachowanie Mistrza Eliksirów dało się łatwo wytłumaczyć bałaganem, jaki nastał w Hogwarcie po śmierci dyrektora i ‒ jak donosiły gazety, usłużnie tytułując Severusa Snape’a „byłym Śmierciożercą” ‒ jego nowej roli zastępcy Minerwy McGonagall, która tymczasowo przejęła stanowisko po Albusie; o tyle zachowanie Hermiony mocno ją niepokoiło. Mimo wszystkim zmianom, mimo niechęci przyjaciółki do spotkań, Ginny zawsze czuła w kobiecie oparcie ‒ Hermiona nigdy dotąd nie ignorowała jej w kwestii Harry’ego, a teraz uparcie ‒ wzorem Snape’a nie odpisywała na wiadomości.

Ginny czuła, że ogarnia ją na nowo panika. Jaki mógł być powód unikania przez Hermionę konfrontacji? To zdawało się młodej pani Potter aż nazbyt oczywistym.

Ostatnia deska ratunku okazała się spróchniała.

Ginny nie miała już nawet siły, żeby płakać. Po ostatnim tygodniu ciągłej huśtawki, gdy raz rozpaczała, a za chwilę świtała w niej nadzieja, by za chwile z powrotem zgasnąć, po prostu się wypaliła. Patrzyła na nieprzytomne ciało męża beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Po co to wszystko? Ten ślub, te plany… te nerwy? Co zrobili źle? Gdzie tkwił błąd?

Kto był winien?

Problem polegał na tym, że Ginewra nie miała nawet kogo za to wszystko winić. Gdyby miała, może byłoby jej łatwiej? Może mogłaby przerzucić na niego cały ciężar swojego bólu i nienawiści do świata? Poza tym wina wskazywałaby także powód dziwnej choroby, co dałoby Harry’emu jakieś szanse na przeżycie. A tak? Tak nie pozostawało jej nic, jak tylko czekać na koniec.

Matka powtarzała jej już od jakiegoś czasu, że swoim zadręczaniem się nie zbawi świata ani nie uratuje męża. Ginny zaczynała powoli dostrzegać, że pani Weasley miała rację.

***

Hermiona czuła się winna ale wciąż brakowało jej odwagi, by skontaktować się z Ginewrą. Z jednej strony obawiała się, że w wyniku zwłoki śmierć Harry'ego może nadejść szybciej niż jej wyjaśnienia ‒ kładła się więc spać z lekiem i wstawała z oczekiwaniem katastrofy, a każda sowa od przyjaciółki paraliżowała ją strachem, że To już się zdarzyło. Czuła do siebie niesmak ale i złość na Mistrza Eliksirów, który zrzucił na nią ten obowiązek. Niby dostrzegała w tym jego działaniu zadki u mężczyzny przejaw resztek empatii, bo rzeczywiście jego obecność i obcesowo sposób bycia nie ułatwiłyby Ginny oswojenia się z wyrokiem, jednak Hermiona nie potrafiła się pozbyć wrażenia, że Snape po prostu się nią bezczelnie wyręczył. Lenistwo czy niechęć do oglądania emocji innych? Zawsze miał problem z wylewnością, która doprowadzała go na skraj wytrzymałości nerwowej. A Weasley'owie byli wylewni, czasem nawet zbyt wylewni, jak na jej gust.

Dręczyło ją przy tym wszystkim jakieś poczucie, że jest na to wszystko bardzo prosta odpowiedź, którą wszyscy mają przed oczami, a która - tak, choć tak oczywista ‒ chowa się w morzu faktów. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że jest coś, co łączy śmierć dyrektora z chorobą Harry'ego i że wszyscy zapominają o czymś śmiesznie prostym.

Chrząknięcie przywróciło ja do rzeczywistości i to dość brutalnie, bo trzymana przez nią w dłoni filiżanka pełna gorącej kawy, przychyliła się pod wpływem jej wzdrygnięcia i Hermiona ochlapała się płynem, parząc dotkliwie nogę.

‒ Cholera jasna ‒ wymamrotała, po czym rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu intruza.

‒ Wybacz Hermiono, nie chciałem cie wystraszyć ‒ Neville przysiadł się do niej w pokoju nauczycielskim i szybkim _Chłoszczyść_ posprzątał bałagan, którego narobiła.

‒ Neville, och, nie martw się. To nie twoja wina. Po prostu bardzo się zamyśliłam.

‒ Może powinnaś pójść do pani Pomfrey?

Hermiona roześmiała się.

‒ Nie, myślę, że nic mi nie będzie. To tylko niegroźne oparzenie, naprawdę. U Snape’a czasem przez tydzień nie mogliśmy wyleczyć bąbli, pamiętasz?

‒ Przykro mi z powodu twoich praktyk ‒ powiedział, rozwijając folię aluminiowa, w którą miał zawinięty kawałek pieczonego kurczaka.

Westchnęła.

‒ Widzę, że wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

Neville podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po potylicy.

‒ Jakoś tak wyszło… Wiesz, wszyscy ci współczujemy, naprawdę.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ To nie ja mam teraz największy problem, chociaż fakt, osobiście bardzo mnie to ugodziło. Nawet nie wiem, co tak naprawdę nim kierowało. Chciałabym wierzyć, że to po prostu kwestia nowych obowiązków, ale jakoś sceptycznie podchodzę do tych teorii..

Neville chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Hermiona kopnęła go delikatnie w stopę, bo przez znajdujące się za plecami chłopaka drzwi, wszedł właśnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok, unikając jego spojrzenia, którym ją obrzucił. Była w niej jakaś gorycz w stosunku do niego, której do końca nie rozumiała. Przecież zawsze zachowywał się bezdusznie i złośliwie, bez względu od zaistniałych okoliczności. Może liczyła, że w obliczu odejścia dyrektora i w sytuacji, gdy zagrożone było życie chłopaka, którego życie z takim poświęceniem chronił od tylu lat, zachowa się nieco inaczej?

Neville pochylił się w jej stronę.

‒ Gapi się na ciebie ‒ wyszeptał.

‒ No co ty nie powiesz ‒ odpowiedziała nieco głośniej niż zamierzała.

‒ Cicho, co ty wyprawiasz? ‒ chłopak wyglądał na wystraszonego.

Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

‒ Właściwie, to sama nie wiem. Chyba jestem trochę przemęczona ‒ potarła czoło. ‒ Muszę przejść się do okulisty, bo ostatnio łapią mnie migreny ‒ dodała bezrefleksyjnie.

‒ Oku… co? ‒ Neville uniósł brwi.

‒ Okulista. Mugolski lekarz od oczu. Przepisuje okulary i takie tam ‒ odpowiedziała.

Neville skinął głową.

‒ Dlaczego się do mnie przysiadłeś? Bo wyglądam, jakbym desperacko potrzebowała niańki? ‒ zapytała z lekkim przekąsem po chwili ciszy.

Neville posłał jej zranione spojrzenie.

‒ Nie musisz być złośliwa. Niektórzy tu mają nieco bardziej wrażliwe serduszka i zwyczajnie szkoda im, gdy widzą smutek u przyjaciół.

Zaśmiała się.

‒ Więc masz wrażliwe serduszko?

‒ O tak. Zobacz. Na przykład taki Snape ‒ nadal przeraża mnie tak, jak za szkolnych lat.

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ No to jest nas dwoje. Czasem wydaje mi się, że moje nocne koszmary w porównaniu z nim to całkiem ładne bajki dla dzieci.

Neville pomachał w jej kierunku widelcem.

‒ O, to to.

‒ Snape dalej jest twoim boginem? ‒ zapytała, chichocząc cicho.

‒ Nie wiem ‒ mruknął. ‒ Nie sprawdzałem. Bardziej interesuje mnie, co przeraziłoby tego dupka.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Może ludzkie szczęście? ‒ zasugerowała.

‒ Świąteczne dekoracje ‒ podsunął Neville.

Roześmiali się serdecznie.

‒ Dziękuję ci Neville ‒ powiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę, by uścisnąć jego dłoń. ‒ Bardzo mi pomogłeś.

‒ Parząc cię kawą?

‒ Zaśmiała się.

‒ Może niekoniecznie tym.

Zapadła chwila milczenia.

‒ Cóż ja muszę już lecieć, ale zobaczymy się podczas lunchu.

‒ Więc do lunchu.

Gdy Neville wyszedł, dopijając swoją kawę zerknęła dyskretnie w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów i napotkała jego wymowne spojrzenie. Zaklęła w myślach. Czyżby kroiła się kolejna plotka? Nie podejrzewała, żeby Snape był siewcą Hogwarckich pogłosek, ale jego wyraz twarzy do reszty wytrącił ją z równowagi. Wstała, zamaszystym ruchem odstawiła kubek do zlewu, rzuciła na niego zaklęcie myjące i wyszła.

Naprawdę. Bez względu na swoje podejście do niego, na ilość okazywanego mu respektu, na wszelkie starania, których dokładała podczas praktyk, on ciągle nie miał do niej ani krztyny szacunku.

 _Dobrze_ ‒ pomyślała. ‒ _Czas najwyższy odwiedzić Ginny i przekazać jej to, co powiedział ten idiota._

Zaczynała mieć wprawdzie wątpliwości, co do jego dobrej woli, ale umiejętności oraz wiedzy nie mogła mi odmówić.

_Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, może spróbowałaby..._

_A chrzanić to!_

Zawróciła i wparowała z powrotem do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Nadal było tam prawie pusto i poza nią i Snapem, który przywitał ją ironicznym uniesieniem brwi, nie było tam nikogo. To paradoksalnie dodało jej pewności siebie.

‒ Zapomniałaś czegoś, Granger? ‒ zapytał.

 _Rozumu_ ‒ pomyślała. ‒ _I instynkt_ _u_ _samozachowawczego._

‒ Chcę się z panem podzielić pewną refleksją profesorze ‒ zaczęła, starając się aby jej ton zabrzmiał pewnie i na tyle uprzejmie na ile było ją stać po ich ostatniej rozmowie. Uraza w jej głosie musiała być jednak dla niego ewidentną, bo wykrzywił usta w parodii uśmiechu.

‒ Skąd pomysł, że ja też tego chcę?

‒ Och to oczywiste, że pan nie chce.

‒ Więc skąd pomysł, żeby to zrobić? Zamęczyłaś już poprzedniego słuchacza?

Wiedziała, że pił do Neville'a.

‒ Bardzo śmieszne profesorze Snape. To jest sprawa przeznaczona wyłącznie dla pańskich uszu.

‒ Och, doprawdy?

Wzięła głęboki oddech.

‒ Tak.

‒ Wiesz, Granger? Przekonałaś mnie. Mów. Albo nie, czekaj. Nie mam czasu na twoje łzawe dyrdymały.

Wstał i próbował ją wyminąć, ale zastąpiła mu drogę.

‒ Co ty wyprawiasz, głupia dziewczyno?

‒ Mam coś panu do powiedzenia profesorze i musi mnie pan wysłuchać.

Snape splótł ręce na piersi.

‒ I sądzisz, że to mnie do czegoś przekona? Że z powrotem przyjmę cię na praktyki?

‒ Mam w nosie pańskie praktyki ‒ powiedziała wyniośle, na co Snape posłał hej spojrzenie, które mówiło „ _sam_ _a_ _w to chyba nie wierzysz_ ”.

‒ O co chodzi Granger. Byle szybko.

Myślała, że pójdzie trudniej. Chociaż właściwie, jak? Miał do wyboru przepychać się z nią lub ją przekląć, albo przystać na jej ultimatum. Wybór był oczywisty, chociaż zimny błysk w jego oczach mówił sam za siebie, która opcje wybrałby, gdyby zależało to tylko od niego.

‒ Nie odniósł pan dziwnego wrażenia, że śmierć dyrektora i choroba Harry'ego mają że sobą jakiś związek.

‒ A ty znowu o tym? Granger kiedy dasz sobie z tym spokój? Zaakceptuj rzeczywistość: twój drogi przyjaciel kopnie w kalendarz i to całkiem rychło.

‒ Jest pan okrutny.

‒ Nie, Granger. Jestem realistą. To zaleta. Twoj idealizm potrafi doprowadzić do mdłości.

Skrzywiła się. Najchętniej odpysknęłaby mu coś na temat jego idealistycznego podejścia do miłości, ale przezornie ugryzła się w język wiedząc, że przyniosłoby to odwrotny do zamierzonego efekt.

Szlag.

‒ Czy mogłabym... Zerknąć na ciało Albusa?

‒ Nie.

‒ Dlaczego?

‒ Bo nie. Jeśli jesteś na tyle uparta, żeby wierzyć w te swoje banialuki, to poproś o to Minerwę.

Uśmiechał się złośliwie w przeświadczeniu, że wygrał. Podejrzewał zapewne, że Hermiona w akcie swojej słynnej empatii oszczędzi starej opiekunce Gryfindoru emocji wynikających z takiej prośby.

Mylił się. Ha! Jak bardzo to ją ucieszyło, że choć raz ten człowiek mocno się co do niej pomylił! Dawna Hermiona, ta sprzed wojny, zapewne miałaby z tym duży problem.

Jednak teraz, miała znacznie chłodniejsze spojrzenie na świat. Gdy chodziło o liczącą się dla niej sprawę, zrobiłaby znacznie więcej niż podpalenie nauczycielskiej szaty.


	8. Rozdział VII

Ciche "wejść" brzmiało inaczej niż zwykle: bardziej pusto i smutno. A może wcale nie? Może to tylko jej własna wyobraźnia, pobudzona przez poczucie winy, płatała jej figle?

Minerwa wyglądała względnie normalnie, uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc kto jest gościem.

‒ Co cię do mnie sprowadza, drogie dziecko?

‒ Pani profesor...

‒ Och, tak słyszałam, Severus postanowił zakończyć wasze praktyki. Sama planowałam z nim o tym porozmawiać, wytknąć mu jego rażący brak kompetencji...

‒ Pani profesor, nie, proszę tego nie robić.

Minerwa McGonagall uniosła brwi.

‒ Już ci nie zależy?

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ Zależy mi i to bardzo, ale sądzę... Sądzę, że nie chcę tego robić na siłę, za wszelką cenę... Profesor Snape i tak mnie nie docenia ani nie szanuje.

‒ To trudny człowiek, Hermiono, a fakt, że byłaś do niedawna jego uczennicą wcale nie upraszcza sprawy.

‒ Tak... Więc... Mimo wszystko, wolę to na razie odłożyć w czasie.

‒ Och, więc nie składamy całkiem broni.

‒ Nie, bynajmniej... Po prostu, może potrzebuję to przemyśleć. Są przecież jeszcze inni Mistrzowie Eliksirów.

‒ Ale tylko ten jest aktywny zawodowo!

‒ Tak, w Zjednoczonym Królestwie, owszem.

‒ Więc rozważasz wyjazd?

Przygryzła wargę. Nie o tym przyszła tu porozmawiać. Jak, u licha, tej kobiecie udało się wyciągnąć z niej to wszystko, skłonić ją do bezprecedensowej szczerości?

‒ Tak. Po śmierci Harry'ego... Myślę, że przyda mi się świeży start.

‒ I zostawisz tak nas ‒ w jej głosie pobrzmiewała nutka żalu, jednak było w nim też sporo ciepła i troski.

‒ Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale to naprawdę będzie najlepsza opcja... Chora atmosfera, która otacza mnie i profesora Snape'a.

Minerwa pokręciła głową.

‒ Biedny Neville ‒ powiedziała.

‒ Co z Nevillem? ‒ w świetle ostatnich wypadków Hermiona od razu poczuła niepokój.

‒ Straci swojego najpoważniejszego sojusznika ‒ powiedziała dyrektorka, rozbawiona.

‒ Pani sobie ze mnie żartuje, czy próbuje wziąć mnie na litość?

‒ Czemu mieć jedna rzecz, gdy można mieć obydwie? ‒ roześmiała się szczerze.

‒ Merlinie, pani profesor, jak tu z panią rozmawiać!

McGonagall spoważniała.

‒ Ale przyszłaś w innej sprawie.

‒ Tak... Właściwie, to tak...

‒ Więc mów proszę.

‒ Chciałabym poprosić...

***

Severus Snape wyszedł właśnie z subiektywnie wyjątkowo długiej i nużącej lekcji eliksirów, gdy wyrosła przed nim surowa kobieca postać w połyskującej, atramentowej szacie.

‒ Coś się dzieje Minerwo, czy zaciskasz usta tak zupełnie bez powodu?

Opiekunka gryfindoru zgromiła go wzrokiem.

‒ Czy wiesz w jakiej sprawie przyszła dziś do mnie panna Granger?

‒ Możliwe, że podejrzewam.

‒ I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

‒ Powiedzmy, że wątpiłem w niezłomność i siłę jej gryfońskiej woli.

Minerwa uniósł a brwi.

‒ Więc przyszłaś poskarżyć mi się na to, że zostawiłem cię bezbronną wobec bezdusznych zakusów twojej własnej podopiecznej?

‒ Bynajmniej.

Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Powiesz mi może jeszcze, że Granger nie zbiła cię z pantałyku?

‒ Czyżbyś czerpał przyjemność z nieszczęścia starszej kobiety, Severusie? Nie podejrzewałam cię o aż taki cynizm.

‒ Życie potrafi zaskakiwać, moja droga Minerwo.

‒ O co tak właściwie ci chodzi, Severusie? Wyręczałeś się mną, żeby utrzeć jej nosa. Nie powiodło się, więc teraz jesteś zły i nie potrafisz przyznać się do porażki?

‒ Coś w tym guście ‒ mruknął, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Minerwa parsknęła śmiechem.

‒ Biedna dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby obawiała się, że po jej słowach padnę trupem.

‒ Och więc masz jeszcze szczątki poczucia humoru?

Na te słowa ściągnęła usta nawet mocniej.

‒ Myślałem, że to złość, ale najwyraźniej to tylko tamowane rozbawienie. Po co chciałaś mnie widzieć?

‒ Pozwoliłam jej.

Snape zatrzymał się i zamrugał.

‒ Co zrobiłaś?

‒ Pozwoliłam, oczywiście. Skoro panna Granger ma swoje przypuszczenia... To tylko ciało, Severusie. Skorupa, nie Albus. Nic wartego czci czy przesadnej ochrony. Zwłaszcza, że nie mówimy o rzuceniu zwłok lwom na pożarcie...

‒ Tylko jednej lwicy jako drapak do przydługich pazurków ‒ burknął Snape.

‒ Czyżby włączał się twój osławiony terytorializm? Długo miałeś problem we współpracy z Poppy... Kiedyś nawet myślałam, że łączyła was... Nadprogramowa zażyłość... Ale potem zdałam sobie sprawę, że tu chodzi o twoją ślizgońską zachłanność. Nie jesteś jedyną nadprzeciętnie zdolną osobą w tym zamku, Severusie, i chociaż nie można ci odmówić doświadczenia, którego Hermionie oczywiście brakuje... Ono nie jest wszystkim. To przede wszystkim pokazała ta wojna: zwyciężyła młodość, nie dojrzałość.

‒ Bzdura ‒ mruknął Snape i przecisnął się między nauczycielką a ścianą.

Minerwa stała jeszcze przez chwilę bez słowa przyglądając się, jak znika w tłumie.

***

Severus Snape był wściekły.

Wściekły zjadł swój lunch. Wściekły przeprowadził lekcję eliksirów, totalnie terroryzując puchonów i krukonów już na samym progu. Biedni drugoroczni, choć przygotowani na zwyczajne humory Mistrza Eliksirów, zupełnie nie spodziewali się siły rażenia humorów złośliwego belfra. Wzbogacili się tym samym o kilkadziesiąt punktów ujemnych oraz cztery tygodniowe szlabany u Filcha.

Snape wyszedł z tej lekcji nieco podniesiony na duchu, czego oczywiście nie można było powiedzieć o jego ofiarach. Po szkole szybko rozniosła się wieść, że Nietoperz Z Lochów cierpi na wyjątkowo uciążliwy atak złego nastroju i należy go za wszelką cenę omijać szerokim łukiem, pod groźbą utraty życia, a już na pewno godności osobistej.

Potem miał okienko, które postanowił spędzić w samotności, w swoich osobistych kwaterach, sam na sam ze swoimi emocjami.

Zdążył już dojść do wniosku, że nie jest zły ani na siebie, ani nawet na Hermionę Granger. Postanowił więc poszukać winowajcy.

Ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nim nie kto inny, a Minerwa McGonagall. Ze swoją rozbrajająca szczerością i łagodnością, a także drwiną z jego sposobu bycia. Z żartami o jego życiu osobistym (którego nigdy nie miał), z niesamowitą wiedzą o jego charakterze… Czuł się przy niej nagi, bezbronny. Jak przy matce. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, bo Minerwa rzadko odsłaniała tę stronę swojej osobowości. Zawsze jednak wtedy wychodził z rozmów z nią potłuczony i wściekły.

Niezagojony.

Ta kobieta skutecznie zrywała wszystkie strupy, które wyrastały na jego jątrzących się ranach. Ranach, które i tak nigdy nie miały prawa się zagoić, jednak gdy zaczynały krwawic po ich słownych potyczkach, trudniej było mu je ignorować.

Nienawidził siebie w tych momentach. Nienawidził świata i chciał się schować w najgłębszym zakamarku własnej duszy, tak by nic ani nikt nie było w stanie go zobaczyć: ani ktoś z zewnątrz, ani on sam.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie. Spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie zegarek. Za kwadrans druga. Niedługo minąć miała jego godzina spokoju. Postanowił więc ignorować ten dźwięk w nadziei, że intruz znudzi się i sobie pójdzie.

Pukanie było ostre i pośpieszne.

Zaklął. Jak nic znowu Minerwa.

‒ Czy ty nie masz serca, kobieto? ‒ zapytał zrzędliwie, otwierając wreszcie drzwi.

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy po drugiej stronie zobaczył mocno zmieszaną i nieco rozbawioną Hermionę Granger.

Kobieta odchrząknęła.

‒ Panie profesorze...

‒ Pani profesor ‒ powiedział kwaśno, z przekąsem.

Stał, uśmiechając się krzywo, patrzył na nią z góry.

‒ Ja… chciałam pana poinformować, że profesor McGonagall…

‒ Tak, wiem Granger. Profesor McGonagall przyszła mi się osobiście wyżalić dzisiaj przed lunchem.

‒ Och… ‒ dziewczyna zarumieniła się.

Na Merlina, co się działo z tą gryfonką. Już dawno zaważył, że Granger nie zachowuje się tak, jak przed wojną, że zaszła w niej jakaś zmiana, że przez większość czasu brakuje jej tej słynnej ikry, energii, przemądrzałego tonu. Powinno to go cieszyć, bo nie znosił słynnego sposobu bycia Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko, a jednak nowa Granger tylko bardziej go denerwowała. Podejrzewał, że dzieje się z nią coś niedobrego, ale nie obchodziło go to. Sprawy osobiste jego kolegów i koleżanek nie interesowały go, nie wdawał się z reguły w na tyle bliskie relacje, by ktokolwiek widział sens w czynieniu przed nim wynurzeń. Odpowiadało mu to. Czuł się dzięki temu bezpieczny.

Bywały wyjątki: Sybilla uparcie wykrzykująca swoje wróżby, których nikt nie chciał słuchać, Hagrid opowiadający o znalezionych w lesie potworach, Pomona, która uparcie twierdziła, że nawet z nim można się w końcu zaprzyjaźnić.

Jednak pozostali… pozostali albo szanowali jego usposobienie i utrzymywali z nim poprawne, choć zdawkowe relacje, albo otwarcie okazywali mu wrogość. Co mocno go zdziwiło, po wojnie tych drugich było znacznie mniej. Nie to, żeby specjalnie zależało mu na powszechnej przyjaźni i akceptacji, ale musiał przyznać, że znacznie łatwiej funkcjonowało mu się w środowisku, w którym prawie co druga osoba nie chciała wbić mu noża w plecy…

‒ Merlinie, dziewczyno, czy jesteś aż tak naiwna ‒ warknął Snape, na co Hermiona uniosła brwi.

‒ Przepraszam…

‒ Przepraszam, przepraszam ‒ wymamrotał. ‒ Wejdź, Granger, przestań się krygować i udawać niewiniątko, po prostu wejdź i powiedz o co ci chodzi, skoro już przerwałaś mój odpoczynek.

Odsunął się z przejścia, a ona niepewnie przekroczyła próg.

Odprowadził ją wzrokiem. Coś w jej postawie, w skulonych ramionach irytowało go, jakby to była z jej strony tylko poza, albo jakby coś mu to przypominało...

Odsunął od siebie te myśli. Bezsensownym było zastanawiać się nad czymś, o czym nie miało się pojęcia. Taka była bowiem prawda: nie znał tej dziewczyny. Nie wiedział od niej nawet tak wiele, jak reszta nauczycieli. A i oni mieli bardzo blade pojęcie o tym, kim była Hermiona Granger.

Była mugolaczką o monstrualnym przeroście ambicji. Była nad wyraz naiwną w swoich przekonaniach i poświęcaniu się dla innych. Pamiętał, że chwalono jej heroizm na wojnie, chociaż on nie wiedział co takiego w brawurze i młodzieńczej głupocie było warte pochwały. Wreszcie najgorsze: uratowała mu poniekąd życie.

Poniekąd, gdyż wyniosła go z Wrzeszczącej Chaty i zatamowała krwawienie, zaś całą resztę roboty odwalił on sam.

 _I Poppy. Nie zapominajmy o cholernej Poppy_ ‒ pomyślał gorzko.

Stała na środku pokoju.

‒ O co ci chodzi, Granger? Czemu zawdzięczam tę niewątpliwą przyjemność goszczenia cię w moich lochach.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

‒ Mam pytanie profesorze Snape.

‒ Teraz brzmisz bardziej jak ty ‒ powiedział, a ona uniosła brwi.

‒ Słucham?

‒ Nieważne ‒ powiedział cicho, zdając sobie po niewczasie sprawę, że wypowiedział swoje myśli na głos.

‒ Dlaczego to pan powiedział? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Co takiego? Powiedziałem przed chwilą, że…

‒ Nie ważne, tak, ma pan rację. Jednak nie o to pytałam. Chodzi mi o to, co powiedział pan na zebraniu po śmierci…

Skrzywił się.

‒ Nie wystarcza ci, że straciłaś praktyki? Chcesz jeszcze stracić pracę? ‒ zapytał zirytowany.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Teraz był naprawdę zdumiony.

Widział, że to zauważyła.

‒ Och, więc o tym Minerwa panu nie powiedziała ‒ powiedziała nie bez satysfakcji.

‒ O czym niby mi nie powiedziała profesor McGonagall?

‒ Że odchodzę ‒ powiedziała, zadzierając butnie głowę. ‒ Więc może mnie pan wyrzucić choćby i dziś. Nie dbam o to. Ciekawe tylko, kto dokończy za mnie semestr Mugoloznawstwa, bo pan, _profesorze_ , z pewnością się do tego nie kwapi, czy się mylę?

Parzył na nią oniemiały. Co się działo ostatnio z ta dziewczyną? Była niestabilna i wkurzająca ponad wszelką…

‒ Więc?

‒ Co „ _więc_ ”, Granger? Tyle lat szkoły powinno cie nauczyć podstaw komunikacji międzyludzkiej ‒ warknął.

‒ Odpowie pan?

‒ Na co?

‒ Na moje pytanie.

Przymknął oczy i, nie wierząc sam w to, co właśnie robi, skinął głową.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego się na to zgodził. W gruncie rzeczy to było bardzo osobiste pytanie. Może miał nadzieje, że wtedy wreszcie się od niego odczepi? Nie była już przecież uczennicą ‒ zagrożenie jej szlabanem lub zatarganiem za kudły do Minerwy stanowczo nie wchodziło więc w grę. Skoro nie zależało jej na posadzie to jego czcze (przecież, na Merlina była ulubienicą tej nieznośnej kobiety) groźby o zwolnieniu również traciły na mocy. Sam zakończył jej praktyki, pozbawiając się tym samym kolejnego argumentu…

Była mu równa… przynajmniej z czysto technicznego punktu widzenia. Rola zastępcy dyrektora równała się bowiem, jak zdążył zauważyć przez całe lata utyskiwań Minerwy, do wykonywania najbardziej niewdzięcznego ze wszystkich obowiązków, czyli durnej papierologii. Co więc mógł jej zrobić? Postraszyć, że rzuci na nią paskudna klątwę? Na to były odpowiedni paragrafy i gdy tak patrzył w te orzechowe oczy nachodziło go przeczucie, że dziewczyna niezwłocznie wykorzystałaby prawo przeciwko niemu.

Czuł się bezradny, bo Granger ‒ gdy jej na czymś odpowiednio mocno zależało ‒ potrafiła być głupio uparta jak Sybilla, odwagą dorównywała Minerwie a bezczelnością… Hagridowi.

W najlepszym wypadku mógł zatrzasnąć jej drzwi przed nosem i nie wychodzić, aż sobie pójdzie, ale serwowanie uczniom kilkumiesięcznego braku zajęć zarówno z Eliksirów jak i z Mugoloznawstwa raczej nie było w najlepszym tonie i z pewnością zesłałoby im na głowy krwawą wendettę tymczasowej dyrektorki tego przybytku nauki i wiedzy.

Wpuścił więc lwa z zamiarem zgolenia mu tej jego bujnej grzywy, jednak tym razem niestety się przeliczył. Nie wiedział, że wpuszcza desperata, któremu już wszystko jedno, co z nim zrobią.

Musiał przyznać, że takiej jej jeszcze nie widział i nawet trochę obawiał się, do czego jest zdolna: pozbawiona celu, oderwana od swoich wybujałych marzeń i fantazji o naprawianiu całego świata własnymi, gołymi rękami.

Ta dziewczyna jeszcze przed wojną nie bała siępobrudzić sobie rąk. Zdał sobie sprawę, że ta uważana przez wszystkich za niemal świętą dziewczyna już jako nastolatka gotowa była podpalić swojego nauczyciela, okraść go i Merlin wiedział, co jeszcze wyczyniała przez te wszystkie lata za jego plecami ‒ wszystko oczywiście pod wygodną, gryfońską przykrywką odwagi, bohaterstwa i wyższej konieczności. Tak. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia wartość była nadużywana przez pieprzoną bandę czerwono złotych durniów, gdy na jaw wychodziły ich brudne sprawki. Wydawało mu się to nad wyraz cyniczne. Gdy spsocił coś ślizgon powody zawsze były dość proste do odgadnięcia, wydawały mu się naturalne, związane z ludzką naturą: współzawodnictwo, walka o pozycję, obrona własnej godności. Gryfoni nigdy nie potrafili powiedzieć, że po prostu szli na łatwiznę, nie, oni musieli ubierać swoje ciemne sprawki w piękne słówka o przyjaźni, walce ze złem tego świata... Oczywiście zarówno Minerwa, jak i zmarły niedawno dyrektor, obydwoje wywodzący się z owej bandy i oboje od dziecka przepełnieni hipokryzją domu lwa, z łezką kręcącą się w oku, cholerną kryształową gryfońską łzą, przyklaskiwali tym banialukom.

I tak właśnie wylądował umówiony na spotkanie. Parsknął. Gdyby ktoś mu jeszcze niedawno powiedział, że umówi się z Granger, jakkolwiek prozaiczne nie miałyby stać za tym powody, to sformułowanie w kontekście ich dwojga brzmiało co najmniej śmiesznie, jeśli nie idiotycznie.

Byli więc dogadani - Merlinie dopomóż ‒ na najbliższą sobotę. Cholerną sobotę.

Czemu po prostu jej nie sterroryzował? Przecież pomimo jej desperacji, pomimo planów odejścia że szkoły nadal łatwo było ją wytrącić z równowagi, przywołać na jej usta grymas, którym starała się zamaskować zranienie, sprawić, by jej oczy powilgotniały. Mógł powiedzieć coś o jej piekielnej fryzurze, połączyć to ze zgrabną uwagą o jej niskiej inteligencji, czyniąc przy tym dosadne odniesienie do jakiegoś stwora odrażającego zarówno swoim wyglądem jak i poziomem rozwoju umysłowego. Podejrzewał, że to wystarczyłoby aż nadto, a kosztowałoby go o wiele mniej energii i zachodu niż _spotkanie…_

Spojrzał w lustro, na swoją zmęczoną twarz. Zapadnięte oczy, podpuchnięte powieki. Pośrodku królował ‒ niczym jawne szyderstwo ‒ jego cholerny nos. Chociaż nie było żadnych podstaw do obaw, postanowił postawić sytuację maksymalnie jasno i na gruncie zawodowym wpuszczając ją tym razem jedynie do swojego słynnego gabinetu z biurkiem, nie zaś do prywatnych komnat, jak to był uczynił poprzednim razem.

Zastanawiał się przez moment. Dłoń z brzytwą zawisła w powietrzu. Po co w ogóle analizuje tę całą sytuację? Po co się skupia na tak nieistotnym szczególe, jakim była ta rozczochrana dziewucha? Pojawiła się ponownie w jego życiu po kilku latach rozkosznej przerwy i miała zaraz z powrotem zniknąć i to, jeśli sprzyjała mu fortuna, tym razem na dobre. Powinien się cieszyć. Powinien z niecierpliwością skreślać kolejne dni w kalendarzu, jak reszta społeczeństwa czyniła każdego grudnia. A jednak, jakąś jego część czuła niepokój. Nie wiedział, skąd się on brał i z czym dokładnie był związany, zauważył jedynie, że pojawiał się on ilekroć do jego umysłu zawitała twarz przeklętej Gryfonki.

Kolejny dzień. I kolejny. A potem... Potem sobota.

***

W piątkowy wieczór Hermiona o mało nie podskoczyła widząc głowę Ginny unosząca się w kominku.

Zastanawiał się przez moment. Dłoń z brzytwą zawisła w powietrzu. Po co w ogóle analizuje tę całą sytuację? Po co się skupia na tak nieistotnym szczególe, jakim była ta rozczochrana dziewucha? Pojawiła się ponownie w jego życiu po kilku latach rozkosznej przerwy i miała zaraz z powrotem zniknąć i to, jeśli sprzyjała mu fortuna, tym razem na dobre. Powinien się cieszyć. Powinien z niecierpliwością skreślać kolejne dni w kalendarzu, jak reszta społeczeństwa czyniła każdego grudnia. A jednak, jakąś jego część czuła niepokój. Nie wiedział, skąd się on brał i z czym dokładnie był związany, zauważył jedynie, że pojawiał się on ilekroć do jego umysłu zawitała twarz przeklętej Gryfonki.  
Kolejny dzień. I kolejny. A potem... Potem sobota.

  
‒ Na Merlina, Ginn…

‒ Przestraszyłam cię ‒ stwierdziła. Wyglądała na kompletnie wypraną z energii.

‒ Czy coś się… ‒ zaczęła znowu Hermiona, ale jedno skinienie przyjaciółki pozbawiło ja wszelkich złudzeń.

‒ Ron już wraca ‒ powiedziała bezbarwnym tonem. ‒ Pomyślałam, że mimo wszystko może cię to zainteresować. Pogrzeb będzie w sobotę. O siedemnastej.

Hermiona przymknęła oczy. Więc stało się. A ona nie zdążyła nawet z niąporozmawiać…

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. To zimno w głosie Ginewry... Wolałaby usłyszeć gorycz, złość, cokolwiek. Ale to było sprawiedliwe: otrzymała nic za nic. Nie przekazała wieści więc w zamian otrzymała jedynie puste oczy.

‒ Dlaczego nie zafiukałaś wcześ...

Otworzyła oczy. Ginny już zniknęła.

Sobota o siedemnastej. Ze Snapem umówiona była na trzecią. Jeśli się postara to może nawet zmusi go do pojawienia się i złożenia kondolencji...

Wiedziała, że jest to głupi sposób na zadośćuczynienie i że niczego tym nie naprawi. Swojego tchórzostwa przede wszystkim.

Zdała sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej straciła właśnie ostatnią bratnią duszę. Dorzuciła do kominka, bo nagle zrobiło jej się jakoś zimno.


	10. Rozdział IX

To wydarzyło się w czwartkowy ranek, w porze, gdy jesienią na dworze jest jeszcze szaro, ale zegarek pokazuje, że już pora wstawać.

Harry otworzył oczy. Na moment. I przez ten jeden moment jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Uśmiechnął się, półprzytomnym uśmiechem, takim samym, jakim witał ja każdego ranka przez tych kilka szczęśliwych miesięcy, które spędzili razem po wojnie. Przez ten krótki czas, gdy śmierć i choroba nie wisiały jeszcze nad nimi.

Odpowiedziała mu tym samym, rozpromieniona, szczęśliwa, przez jedno mgnienie chwili. A potem… Potem Harry zapadł się w sobie ‒ dokładnie tak by to nazwała: zniknął gdzieś na dnie półotwartych, zielonych oczu. W ciele okupujący niezmiennie ich łóżko zabrakło jej męża, pozostał pusty worek na kości, odarty z człowieka, z sentymentu, z uczucia.

Nic.

Wielkie nic.

I to nic przygniotło ją swoją namacalnością.

***

Wstała pusta, jakby wypłowiała. Nie czuła się sobą. Czy to jednak była jakaś nowość? Od wojny od przeklętej wojny nie potrafiła być tą dawną Hermiona Granger, tą którą wszyscy kochali i podziwiali. Od dawna miała poczucie, że wszystko, czego się dotknie pokrywa się czarnym filmem zepsucia.

Jednak dziś… dziś czuła się jak wrak nawet tej nowej, groteskowo odmienionej kobiety.

Gdy otworzył drzwi, jego brwi uniosły się wysoko a usta skrzywiły w aroganckim grymasie.

‒ Widzę, że próbuje pani zachować pozory konformizmu ‒ zadrwił. ‒ Zapraszam do gabinetu.

Najpierw nie zrozumiała tej zawoalowanej aluzji, dopiero po chwili, gdy już szła za nim w kierunku tego okropnego pomieszczenia, dotarło do niej znaczenie jego słów. Chodziło mu o kolor stroju.

‒ Zaraz po naszej... rozmowie... Idę na pogrzeb, profesorze – wyjaśniła, ni wiedząc nawet po co to robi. Snape nie był głupi. Zapewne drwił z niej tylko, próbował zrazić ją do siebie i do idei rozmowy z nim. Musiała przyznać, że nieźle mu szło. Już po pierwszym wstrętnym komentarzu poczuła, że jej rozedrgany umysł zaczyna szaleć.

‒ Ach, teraz rozumiem ‒ powiedział z przekąsem. ‒ Kto tym razem umarł? ‒ zapytał tak beztroskim tonem, że Hermiona musiała ze sobą walczyć, by po prostu nie wyjść stąd bez zbędnych ceregieli.

‒ Czy jest pan aż takim ignorantem, profesorze Snape? ‒ zapytała za to, siląc się na spokojny ton. To naprawdę sporo ją kosztowało: pójście na dzisiejszą ceremonię. Harry był jej bliski, jednak poczucie winy i wstyd były tak silne, tak wszechogarniające… Czuła, że drżą jej dłonie, że zaczyna się pocić na samą myśl o tych wszystkich ludziach, o potępiającym wzroku Weasley’ów. Kiedy się tak od nich wszystkich odsunęła? Było jej to przecież na rękę, dążyła do tego w pewnym stopniu świadomie. A teraz… a teraz już nic nie wiedziała. Była jak zamroczona, nieobecna, jej umysł dryfował gdzie indziej, podczas gdy ciało nadal pozostawało w nieszczęsnych lochach.

Odpowiedział jej szyderczym grymasem.

‒ Więc przyszłaś tu bawić się ze mną w zgadywanki?

‒ Gdzie się podziało panno? ‒ powiedziała to szybciej, niż zastanowiła się nad tym co robi.

‒ Dobrze. Skoro to takie ważne ‒ jego twarz przybrała niebezpieczny wyraz. ‒ Więc przyszłaś się tu bawić ze mną w zgadywanki _panno Granger_? Czy tak lepiej?

Jadowitość jego głosu poruszyła w niej coś, o istnieniu czego dotąd nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Coś przeskoczyło wewnątrz jej skołowanego, chaotycznego umysłu.

‒ Severusie Snape ‒ powiedziała wściekła ‒ jesteś ordynarnym palantem i ktoś Ci to musiał wreszcie powiedzieć.

Gdy już słowa przebrzmiały i w pełni dotarła do niej zarówno treść, jak i wydźwięk wypowiedzi, pobladła.

Przez twarz Snape'a przebiegł dziwny, niekontrolowany skurcz.

A potem mężczyzna się roześmiał.

Hermiona stała, kompletnie zdezorientowana.

Z jego ust wydobył się krótki, wredny rechot.

Popatrzył na nią rozbawiony.

‒ Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem Granger, muszę Ci przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyłaś.

Otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, wytłumaczyć, chociaż trochę uratować sytuację. Ale jej przerwał.

‒ A teraz wyjdź ‒ wycedził. ‒ To spotkanie od początku było marnym pomysłem, a twoje dziecinne i nieokiełznane ego tylko to potwierdziło.

‒ Lubi pan zakładać się sam ze sobą? ‒ zapytała złośliwie, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

_Cholera jasna..._

Wtedy Snape jednym zaklęciem otworzył drzwi i niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem warknął:

‒ WYNOCHA.

***

Długie, niewyraźne cienie kładły się na trawie małego cmentarza w Dolinie Godryka.

Popołudniowe słońce dawało mętne, rozproszone światło. Biały kamień zdawał się szary. Wszechobecna czerń była głębsza, mroczniejsza.

Stała z boku, starając się za wszelką cenę pozostać niezauważoną. Jedna sprawa to byli dziennikarze, drugą była atmosfera chłodu, która płynęła ze strony Weasley'ow. Kątem oka zobaczyła Lunę. Kobieta podeszła do niej.

‒ A ty w jakim charakterze? ‒ mruknęła przezornie Hermiona.

Przyjaciółki ‒ zapewniła i poklepała koleżankę po ramieniu. ‒ Kiedy ostatni raz go widziałaś? ‒ zapytała po chwili.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Dwa tygodnie temu?

Luna zaśmiała się.

‒ No to ja dałam dupy znacznie bardziej.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

‒ Plotka?

‒ Plotka jak plotka. Byłam ciekawa co ma do powiedzenia druga strona. Zboczenie zawodowe.

Hermiona w milczeniu pokiwała głową.

‒ A ty kiedy...

‒ Nigdy ‒ przerwała jej krukonka. ‒ Jakoś nie lubię patrzyć na umierających ‒ wyjaśniła z pogodnym uśmiechem. ‒ O jest Neville.

I odeszła.

Gdzieś na granicy widzialności, zdało jej się, mignął jej pośród tej całej czerni jego czarny płaszcz. Ale zważywszy na tłum żałobników, najpewniej było to tylko złudzenie.

Po pogrzebie była stypa, na którą Hermiona nie poszła. Zgarnęli ja za to Luna z Nevillem i wspólnie wybrali się na spacer i do pobliskiej knajpki.

Rozmawiali.

O szkole. O wojnie. Ale głównie o Harrym. Zaczęli wesoło, ale skończyło się to smętną posiadówą.

‒ Jak to po pogrzebie ‒ skwitował mężczyzna. ‒ Mam to na świeżo. Rok temu pochowałem mamę, kilka miesięcy temu odszedł tata.

‒ Och, Neville... Nie wiedziałam... ‒ było jej wstyd. Pracowali razem. A ona nie zauważyła...

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Wszystkim nam trochę się rozeszło. A w kwestii pogrzebów... Czułem głównie ulgę.

Hermiona zauważyła dłoń Luny zaciskającą się na jego ręce. Dobrze, że chociaż tym dwojgu jakoś się układało...

Postarała się uśmiechnąć.

‒ A co słychać u ciebie?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ To nie jest temat na stypę.

Luna upiła łyk piwa i parsknęła, prawie opluwając ich napojem. Krztusiła się teraz, poklepywania przez Neville'a po plecach.

‒ Wszys-tko-jest dobrym tematem na stypę ‒ wydusiła wreszcie, gdy udało jej się złapać oddech. ‒ A najbardziej smętne historie żywych. Poza tym... Formalnie jesteśmy uciekinierami ze stypy, więc nie obowiązuje nas żaden savoir-vivre. Jeśli to ma poprawić ci humor...

Hermiona nie mogła nie przyznać jej racji.

‒ Straciłam praktyki ‒ wyznała.

‒ Praktyki?

‒ Tak. Snape mnie wylał.

Neville pokręcił głową.

‒ Szczerze powiedziawszy to nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego. Żeby nie chciał uczyć ciebie...

Hermiona prychnęła.

‒ Chyba zwłaszcza mnie.

Luna uniosła brwi i uśmiechała się promiennie.

‒ Nie wiem, co działo się na waszych Eliksirach, dochodziły mnie tylko słuchy, ale u nas, hmmm, zdarzyło mu się ciebie pochwalić.

Zarówno Hermiona, jak i Neville popatrzyli na kobietę zdumieni.

‒ Ty tak na serio? ‒ zapytała Gryfonka.

‒ Całkiem serio. Powiedział chyba: czy nikt poza Granger na tym roku nie wie czym jest bezoar?

‒ Może miał gorączkę? ‒ zapytała Hermiona.

Neville skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

‒ Zgadzam się. To bardzo możliwa hipoteza. Musiał w każdym razie być niezdrów.

Luna wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Może i miał, nie mierzyłam mu temperatury.

Połączenie słów i zupełnie poważnego tonu kobiety sprawiło, że dwójka jej towarzyszy wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili Luna dołączyła do nich.

***

Miała wrócić do domu na weekend, jednak w końcu aportowali się przed bramą Hogwartu. Było całkiem ciemno, nie miała pojęcia która jest godzina. Chciała wejść cicho, jednak ogromne drzwi wejściowe skrzypiały i trzaskały tak głośno , że jej pojawienie się w zamku odbiło się donośnym echem, budząc chyba wszystkie obrazy. Z oddali do jej uszu, na tle oburzonego gwaru namalowanych postaci, dobiegł ją chichot Irytka. Pani Norris zamiauczała z kąta. Świetnie Zaraz gotów zjawić się tu Filch. Albo Snape we własnej osobie. Obaj rządni krwi i gotowi do wlepienia szlabanu... Otrząsnęła się. Już nie była uczennicą tylko nauczycielem. Musiała wypić naprawdę sporo...

‒ Panno Granger?

Przeczucie jak zwykle jej nie zawiodło. Z pobliskiego korytarza wyszedł ubrany na czarno dżentelmen ‒ z trudem powstrzymała chichot gdy w jej umyśle pojawiło się to określenie. Snape dżentelmenem. Dobre sobie.

‒ Dobry wieczór ‒ powiedziała, dumnie zadzierając głowę.

‒ Jesteś wstawiona ‒ stwierdził z odrazą.

‒ Aż tak widać? v uniósł brwi.

‒ Wnioskuję raczej po twoim uprzejmym przywitaniu ‒ jego usta wygięły się w kpiącym uśmiechu.

‒ Och... Cóż, szlabanu mi pan raczej nie wstawi.

‒ Ale Minerwy nie omieszkam zawiadomić ‒ oświadczył tryumfalnie.

Cholera. Nie pomyślała o tym. Po co w ogóle pakowała się tu w środku nocy? Zaćmienie umysłu.

‒ Niech pan mówi co chce i komu chce ‒ burknęła.

‒ Teraz już pan?

Drwił z niej. Z jej obecnego stanu, z jej wcześniejszej złości i nieopanowania.

 _To_ _jest_ _okrutne_ ‒ pomyślała.

‒ I myślisz, że obchodzą mnie twoje łzawe wynurzenia?

Och. Więc powiedziała to na głos...

‒ Twoje bezbrzeżne zdumienie mówi mi tyle, że nie do końca wiesz, co robisz, Granger. Przyznaję, że nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie... Taka rozsądna dziewczyna…

Jawnie z niej sobie kpił. G

Coś jej się przypomniało. Przez moment wahała się, ale po chwili alkohol wygrał z rozumem.

‒ Luna powiedziała, że pochwalił mnie pan na zajęciach.

Z zadowoleniem zobaczyła na jego twarzy konsternację. Bawił się tak dobrze komentując jej stan, że na moment odsłonił się trochę bardziej niż zamierzał.

 _Mam cię profesorze Snape_ ‒ tym razem mocno się pilnowała, by nie wypowiedzieć myśli na głos.

Bzdura - prychnął po chwili. Zarówno mimika, jak i były normalne. Jednak czas, który zajęło mu zebranie się do kupy wiele mówił o tym, jakie wrażenie zrobiła na nim ta wzmianka.

‒ Luna Lovegood, to ta od nargli i reszty tego zmyślonego badziewia? ‒ upewnił się.

Hermiona zachichotała, a on posłał jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie.

‒ Idź się położyć Granger ‒ wycedził.

‒ Co miał pan na myśli mówiąc o Dumbledorze?

Snape zaklął.

‒ Czyś ty się szaleju najadła? Chyba wyraziłem się jasno: nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać. Poza tym wątpię, żebyś cokolwiek z tego pamiętała.

‒ Tym lepiej dla pana, profesorze. POZA TYM pierwsze słowo do dziennika...

Spojrzenie, które jej posłał mogłoby zamrażać.

‒ Jeśli w rozmowie że mną cytujesz wierszyki mugolskich siedmiolatków, to musi być z tobą naprawdę źle.

Zaśmiała się.

‒ Porozmawiamy, czy nie? Wiem, że zawsze woli się pan wywiązywać z umów...

‒ A co czyni cię taką pewną w tej materii?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Po kilku głębszych ujawniają się u mnie ukryte talenty z Wróżbiarstwa ‒ wyznała konspiracyjnym szeptem. Ale co do jednego musiała przyznać mu rację: zmęczenie, emocje, towarzystwo przyjaciół, za którym jak się okazało w tej sytuacji zatęskniła, wszystko to sprawiło, że zdrowo przegięła. Skoro zabawną opcją wydawało jej się drażnienie Snape'a...

‒ Muszę niezwłocznie powiadomić Sybillę.

‒ Już bardziej podobała mi się ta opcja z kablowaniem Minerwie ‒ wyznała, krzywiąc się.

Snape uśmiechnął się. Był to krzywy, ironiczny grymas, ale nadal spośród wszystkich jego min, które na przestrzeni lat miała okazję zobaczyć, najbliżej było mu do uśmiechu.

Jej zdumienie szybko zwróciło uwagę Mistrza Eliksirów,szybko przybrał więc swój zwyczajny chłodny wyraz twarzy.

‒ Chodź Granger, czy też _p_ _anno Granger_ , jeśli wolisz. Dostaniesz eliksir trzeźwiący. A potem zmiataj.

Spojrzała na niego z ukosa i, na Merlina nie wiedziała co ją podkusiło, puściła do niego oko.

***

Severus Snape nie był do końca pewien, czy zobaczył to, co zobaczył. Czy Granger mrugnęła?

Prawdopodobnie i on był nieco bardziej wstawiony niż mu się wydawało, skoro miewał takie zwidy.

Cholerny Potter.

Czy ludzie o tym nazwisku będą mieszać mu w głowie do końca jego życia?

Pozostał już tylko ich przybrany syn. Nie pamiętał jego imienia. Spadek po zmarłym Lupinie. Kolejny dzieciak noszący to przeklęte nazwisko, który za jakieś sześć lat, o ile dobrze liczył, zjawi się tu i będzie szczerzył swoje zęby od stołu gryfonów.

Albo jeszcze gorzej. Może krew Blacków zaserwuje mu przydział do Slytherinu.

Zaklął w myślach.

Tylko tego mu brakowało.

Granger szła za nim grzecznie, chwilowo nie paplała i miał nadzieję, że tak już pozostanie.

W głowie lekko mu szumiało, co było całkiem przyjemne. Chociaż nie miał tej nocy dyżuru, nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności przemierzania korytarzy w nadziei, że znajdzie kogoś, na kim mógłby wyładować swój gniew, swoją bezsilność, swój…

‒ Co znowu Granger?

Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią wściekły.

‒ Pytałam, czy był pan na pogrzebie profesorze. Bo wydawało mi się…

‒ Źle ci się wydawało ‒ mruknął ale przedtem przezornie odwrócił się do niej plecami, bo podejrzewał, że może teraz nie do końca panować nad mimiką.

‒ Nie… Wcześniej nie byłam pewna, ale gdy teraz o tym myślę… te szaty…

‒ Można je kupić w sklepie, Granger ‒ wycedził. ‒ A to oznacza, że jest mnóstwo osób, które noszą podobne.

‒ Nigdy dotąd…

Znów się zatrzymał. Powoli tracił panowanie nad sobą. Niepotrzebnie tyle pił. Niepotrzebnie pił w ogóle. Ale skąd, u diabla miał wiedzieć, że natrafi na Pannę-Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jestem-Pijana wałęsającą się po zamku? Gdzie ta dziewczyna miała rozum? W takim stanie wracać do szkoły?

Usłyszał chrząknięcie.

‒ Granger…

‒ Mamrocze pan do siebie ‒ powiedziała usłużnie.

Naprawdę gadał sam do siebie?

_Cholera jasna…_

‒ Przymknij się dziewczyno. Dostajesz ten eliksir i wynoś się do siebie. Nie pokazuj mi się na oczy.

‒ Pan jest pijany ‒ zabrzmiało to jak olśnienie.

‒ Cóż za odkrywcze stwierdzenie, panno Granger.

Otworzył drzwi do swojej pracowni. Chciał szybko wejść i zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi, tuż przed jej zdziwionym nosem.

Ale wepchnęła się zanim jego spowolnione lekko reakcje pozwoliły mu wykonać ów diabelski plan.

Zaklął pod nosem.

‒ Coś pan mówił? ‒ zaszczebiotała.

Jeśli normalna Granger była nieznośna, a wytrzymanie z jej powojenną wersją graniczyło z cudem, to pijana Granger była po prostu istotą z piekła rodem.

‒ Tak ‒ burknął. ‒ Powiedziałem, że nie lubię kudłatych, wpraszających się, złodziejskich gryfonek.

‒ Och…

‒ Co och, co och, Granger? Nagle zabrakło ci słów?

‒ Po prostu nie wiedziałam, że pan…

‒ Że wiem? ‒ obdarzył ją okrutnym uśmiechem. ‒ Jeszcze mało wiesz, dziewczyno ‒ dodał ciszej.

Musiał się uspokoić. Musiał znaleźć w sobie ten spokój…

Ale paradoksalnie jej obecność pobudzała w nim wszystkie najgorsze instynkty.

A może to był alkohol?

Chrząknęła.

‒ Czego?

Opryskliwość była dobra. Była bezpieczna, nie pozostawiała zbyt wiele miejsca na odsłanianie się, ale też chroniła ją przed jego gniewem. Już pamiętał, czemu unikał alkoholu. Po nim wychodziły na zewnątrz jego demony, stawał się podobny do kogoś, kogo dobrze znał, kogoś, kto niszczył mu życie niemal od początku, a kim nigdy nie chciał się stać.

‒ Eliksir…

Ach tak. Pieprzony eliksir.

Poszedł w stronę magazynku. Katem oka widział, że Granger rozgląda się ciekawie, że zerka przez otwarte na oścież drzwi prowadzące z gabinetu wprost do jego salonu… Tam na stole, jak sobie teraz przypominał, stała karafka, do połowy opróżniona karafka z whiskey: dowód jego zbrodni.

‒ Masz ‒ wrócił najszybciej jak potrafił, nie uciekając się do biegu.

‒ To naprawdę miło z pana strony, profesorze ‒ zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

Skrzywił się.

‒ Jesteś naiwna sądząc, że zrobiłem to dla ciebie Granger. Sądzisz, że Minerwie byłoby łatwiej, gdyby dowiedziała się, w jakim stanie wróciłaś?

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ Minerwa, Minerwa, zawsze ta Minerwa… Myśli pan w ogóle czasem o innych kobietach?

Myślał, a jakże…

Przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz bólu.

Zobaczył, że Granger pobladła.

‒ O matko, przepraszam, ja…

‒ Zawsze miałaś niewyparzoną gębę ‒ prychnął.

Było tego zbyt dużo, taki natłok emocji, że coś w jego mózgu zatkało się ostatecznie i teraz nareszcie nie czuł już nic.

Granger patrzyła na niego, wyraźnie spanikowana.

‒ Do cholery dziewczyno, przecież cie tu nie zabiję.

‒ Nie?

Skrzywił się widząc, że nie wygląda wcale na przekonaną. Trochę go to nawet bawiło… W jakiś ponury sposób...

Położyła mu dłoń na przedramieniu.

‒ Naprawdę mi przykro ‒ powiedziała cicho. Jej twarz wyglądała jak mozaika emocji. Nawet, gdyby był trzeźwy, niewiele byłby w stanie z nich zrozumieć.

‒ Dobranoc, Granger ‒ powiedział nieco bardziej miękko, niż zamierzał.

A potem prawie wypchnął ją za drzwi.


	11. Rozdział X

Następnego ranka, czy też właściwie wczesnego popołudnia, obudziła się z potężnym bólem głowy i niesmakiem - zarówno tym zupełnie cielesnym i przyziemnym uczuciem w ustach, jak i nieco bardziej metafizycznym wrażeniem, że miniona noc poszła trochę inaczej niż by ona, Hermiona sobie tego życzyła.

 _Cholerny Snape_ ‒ pomyślała, gdy już nad kawą i aspiryną udało jej się złożyć w całość wspomnienia z ich rozmowy. Wytrzeźwieć faktycznie wytrzeźwiała i to błyskawicznie, ale kac jak go nie miało być ‒ tak skurczybyk się pojawił. Podejrzewała, że było to efektem zamierzonym i że _profesor Snape_ chciał jej w ten sposób sowicie zadośćuczynić za wszystkie pijackie złośliwostki, jakie względem niego poczyniła.

_Dupek._

A jednak wszystko, co wydarzyło się kilkanaście godzin temu, poza ostatnimi momentami ich burzliwej konwersacji, budziło w niej z perspektywy czasu szczere rozbawienie.

Severus Snape miał niesamowity dar do zjednywania sobie ludzi. Tak. Ta cechą z pewnością dominowała na pierwszy rzut oka w rysopisie jego osobowości. Jednak co kryło się za tarczą złośliwości i arogancji? Co tak na prawdę czuł ten ponury, odpychający wszystkich człowiek? Jaki był?

Gdy zeszła na lunch, powitały ją powitania pełne ‒ w jej mniemaniu ‒ niezasłużonego współczucia. Profesorek musiał się wygadać. Minerwa, która również była obecna na pogrzebie Harry'ego, posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie. Ale ona szukała wzroku Snape'a, nie zdrowo wręcz ciekawa jego przemyśleń o tym, co działo się minionej nocy.

‒ Profesorze ‒ skinęła mi głową, ale ten ją zignorował. Usiadła więc i zaczęła nakładać sobie na talerz małą porcję posiłku. Czuła się wprawdzie lepiej i nie męczyły jej mdłości, wolała jednak ie ryzykować obżarstwa, mimo że nie miała nic w ustach poza piwem od prawie doby.

‒ Dobrze się spało Granger? ‒ zapytał wreszcie nie bez kpiny.

‒ Dziękuję, wspaniale ‒ Hermiona poczuła na sobie pytające spojrzenie McGonagall postanowiła jednak na razie udawać, że go nie dostrzega.

Snape posłał jej badawcze spojrzenie, jakby chciał coś ocenić, a potem znów ugrzązł z nosem we własnym talerzu. Hermiona uczyniła to samo.

Jednak ciekawość paliła ją do tego stopnia, że wreszcie i ona postanowiła się odezwać.

‒ A Panu?

‒ Hmmm?

‒ Jak panu minęła noc?

Hermiona niemal słyszała, jak Minerwa strzyże uszami. Merlinie, co ona sobie teraz pomyśli?

‒ Noc, jak noc, Granger ‒ powiedział z paskudnym uśmieszkiem. ‒ Nie mam zwyczaju zaśmiecać sobie pamięci nieistotnymi szczegółami.

Przyjrzała mu się ukradkiem. Po jego twarzy nie było widać zmęczenia, opuchnięcia czy zaczerwienienia, zero śladów alkoholowych ekscesów.

Czy więc rzeczywiście pił? Może sama będąc pod wpływem źle oceniła sytuację a jego twierdząca odpowiedź miała czysto sarkastyczny charakter? Przecież praktycznie non stop z niej drwił. A może dał jej tylko jakiś pośledni środek, samemu zażywając coś znacznie mocniejszego? W lustrze, zaraz po wstaniu ujrzała istny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, nadal wyglądała niczym zwłoki dnia poprzedniego, a po nim to najwyraźniej spłynęło: gdyby nie jego zaniedbane włosy, powiedziałaby, że wygląda świeżutko.

To właściwie zawsze ją zastanawiało. Czemu wszystko inne, łącznie z tymi absurdalnymi szatami, zapięte miał na ostatni guzik, a włosy... Delikatnie mówiąc... nie przywiązywał zbyt wielkiej wagi do zachowania ich w stanie perfekcyjnej schludności.

Znów poczuła na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zerknęła w stronę Minerwy. A jakże.

‒ Pani profesor? ‒ uśmiechnęła się.

‒ Jak się czujesz, moje dziecko?

‒ W porządku. Wstyd przyznać, ale po takim czasie...

‒ Każdy przeżywa żałobę na swój sposób - zawyrokowała wyrozumiale.

Hermiona pokiwała głową. Żałoba... Była zbyt pusta na żałobę. Było to na tyle nieprzyjemne uczucie, że nawet chciała poczuć żal, ból straty, tęsknotę. Ale coś w niej pękło i znieczuliło ją na świat.

Trudno.

‒ Przyjdź jutro ‒ powiedziała starsza kobieta, jej głos był teraz pełen rezerwy i to po nim Hermiona rozpoznała o jaką sprawę chodzi.

_Dumbledore._

‒ Dobrze ‒ zgodziła się. Nie miała odwagi podnieść wzroku. Mimo jej natychmiastowej zgody czuła, że dla niektórych obecnych tu osób popełnia wręcz świętokradztwem. Wszak Albus był czczony niemal niczym bóstwo.

Wstała od stołu czując, że nie przełknie już ani kęsa. Nagle jej wesołość zniknęła, a na jej miejscu rozgościła się ponura, wstrętna miazga z goryczy i zażenowania.

Gdy Hermiona opuściła Wielką Salę, Minerwa McGonagall zwróciła ściągniętą surowym grymasem twarz w stronę Mistrza Eliksirów.

‒ Możesz mi powiedzieć, o czym takim rozmawiałeś przed chwilą z panną Granger? Co u diaska wydarzyło się tej nocy?

To wszystko nie miało sensu. Wiedziała, że coś się w niej popsuło, ale nie potrafiła tego naprawić. Bała się też o tym rozmawiać. Unikała choćby myślenia o tej sprawie. Gdy przebywała wśród przyjaciół - jak to miało miejsce chociażby po pogrzebie Harry'ego - spływały na nią poczucie winy, lęki, przytłaczające poczucie osamotnienia.

Chociaż bardzo potrzebowała wtedy z kimś porozmawiać, potwornie przerażała ją siła, z jaką miała ochotę wyrzucić z siebie cały ten ciężar. Na głupie, niewinne "co u ciebie słychać" pragnęła wylać na nich morze swojego bólu i wątpliwości. Poza tym... Czuła, że nie pasuje już do tego świata, do ludzi których znała zanim wszystko nieodwracalnie odmieniła wojna.

Zanim ona sama zniszczyła sobie życie.

To była chwila. Widziała i słyszała niewyraźnie, bo pobliski wybuch ogłuszył ja i nasypał jej w oczy ziemi. Czuła jak zalewa ją panika, lodowaty lęk. Zaraz zginie... Rozpaczliwie, na oślep szukała kryjówki, celując w każdą postać w zasięgu wzroku, która nie wolała jej po imieniu. W każdy ciemny kształt. We wszystko, co mogło ja zabić. Gdy już ochłonęła na tyle, by rzucić na swoją twarz _Aquamenti_ i wypłukać z oczu grudki gleby, spostrzegła go. Leżał kilka stóp od niej.

Gdy kończyła w pośpiechu oczyszczać twarz ‒ z sercem na ramieniu, przerażona jak nigdy, bezbronna, bezradna, nagle, chyba z lewej, wybiegła jakaś postać. Zaskoczona, skonsternowana, kompletnie rozbita: rzuciła mordercze zaklęcie.

Nie, nie pierwszy raz. Ale za każdym razem szło jej jakoś łatwiej…

Tylko tym razem to nie był zabójca Lupina, Widziała, jak go zabili ‒ odwrócił się na chwilę przed tumanem kurzu. I już. Nastąpił koniec… To nie była kobieta naigrywająca się z uciekających pod opieką Sprout dzieci… Tym razem to był… puchon z piątego roku. Musiał się zgubić w ferworze i chaosie walk, albo chciał spróbować swoich sił.

Wypadek przy pracy, tak by pewnie powiedzieli, gdyby opowiedziała o tym na przesłuchaniach. Ale ona milczała. Bała się. Jakaś irracjonalna część Hermiony Granger podsyłała jej wizje Azkabanu i pochylającej się nad nią zakapturzonej postaci dementora.

Czuła się naraz zła do szpiku kości i śmieszna. Ta kombinacja była dziwna nawet dla niej, a przecież to były jej własne wrażenia, jej emocje. Katowała się tym przez lata. Uciekała przed bliskością, uciekała przed światem: w prace, naukę, samotność.

Gdy zmarł Krzywołap, za jedyne towarzystwo miała nawiedzające ją podczas snu demony.

Nie miała im tego za złe. Nie walczyła. Należało jej się.

Więc pozwoliła, by powoli wyjadły jej duszę.

***

‒ Nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć Minerwo ‒ powiedział znacznie ostrzej, niż zamierzał, na co starsza kobieta uniosła brwi. Było po lunchu. Obydwoje, jak się szczęśliwie składało, mieli okienko. Cudowna, cudowna perspektywa: godzinne przesłuchanie prowadzone przez starą, szpakowatą lwicę.

Popatrzyła na niego trochę pobłażliwie.

Nie znosił, gdy to robiła: traktowała go jak podrostka. A zdarzało jej się to ostatnio zdecydowanie zbyt często. Nie lubił czuć się śmieszny, niepoważny, traktowany z góry. Zwykle w jej wydaniu nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś mocno, ale gdy ta uparta baba zaczynała robić z tego regułę…

‒ Będziesz się tłumaczył ‒ powiedziała, upijając łyk niezwykle ciemnej, gorzkiej herbaty.

Skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym naparze.

‒ Z czego niby mam ci się tłumaczyć?

‒ Och, powiedziałam ci to już przy lunchu, ale ty…

‒ Potraktowałem to w jedyny słuszny sposób, Minerwo: jako pytanie retoryczne.

‒ Więc źle to potraktowałeś ‒ powiedziała z naciskiem.

Snape prychnął.

‒ To niedorzeczne.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Niedorzeczny to jest twój upór Severusie.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ Mój upór? A w jakim względzie?

‒ W byciu przeciwko tej młodej dziewczynie, oczywiście ‒ powiedziała.

‒ Czy ty nie powinnaś przypadkiem..

‒ Opłakiwać Albusa? Och, uwierz mi chłopcze, że wylałam już swoją porcję łez, mam z resztą swoją godność i nie będę wypłakiwać się przed tobą ‒ ostatnie słowo powiedziała takim tonem, jakby wzruszanie się w jego obecności należało do rzeczy zbyt dziwacznych, by traktować je poważnie.

Bo w zasadzie było.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Więc o co ci chodzi tym razem, Minerwo? Mam ją przywrócić na praktyki? To awykonalne. Jestem przeciążony pracą, więc choćby sam Czarny Pan zapukał do mojego lochu… Co znowu? ‒ zapytał, bo kobieta patrzyła na niego z politowaniem.

‒ Dobrze wiesz, że stać cie na więcej, że nie dajesz z siebie wszystkiego.

Wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Bo nie chcę – odparł. ‒ Całe życie dawałem z siebie ze dwa razy tyle ile powinienem, a teraz…

‒ Rozumiem ‒ przerwała mu, teraz już poważnym i spokojnym tonem ‒ chodzi mi tylko o to, że twoje porównanie z sam-Wiesz-Kim… jest nie na miejscu. Mówimy o młodej, zdolnej, obiecującej czarownicy, nie o złym do szpiku kości wybryku natury…

Snape skrzywił się. Miał dość wychwalania Granger. Wszyscy wokół wciskali mu ją, jak pannę na wydaniu. Którą nomen-omen była, co zauważył z niejakim rozbawieniem.

‒ Gdy mówisz o niej w takich superlatywach, to zaczyna mnie mdlić ‒ poskarżył się.

Ale wewnętrznie przyznawał kobiecie rację. Zbyt szybko ją skreślił ‒ wykorzystał pierwszą wygodną okazję za którą Minerwa nie mogła go zganić. Dzięki zbiegowi okoliczności udało mu się jeszcze stworzyć pozory złośliwości, podczas gdy prawdziwy powód był znacznie bardziej prozaiczny: brak czasu. Gdyby był kimś innym ‒ zapewne doceniłby starania Granger, gdyby był kimś innym jej inteligencja i zapał sprawiłyby, że z radością poświęciłby jej czas.

Ale był sobą.

A on tak nie działał.

Z wielu rożnych powodów.

‒ Severusie… ‒ otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

‒ Czego ode mnie chcesz?

‒ Dowiedzieć się dlaczego niepokoisz moją nauczycielkę Mugoloznawstwa w godzinach nocnych.

‒ Skąd wiesz?

‒ Kontekst waszej rozmowy…

‒ Podsłuchiwałaś?

‒ I to po pijaku!

‒ Kto ci doniósł?

‒ Ponoć oboje byliście pijani ‒ zasępiła się. ‒ Czy to miało coś wspólnego z pogrzebem?

‒ Wkraczasz na niebezpieczny grunt ‒ warknął.

‒ Domyślam się, jednakże... zarówno jako twoja przełożona, jak i osoba mająca okazję mienić się twoją przyjaciółką… muszę wyrazić swoje głębokie zaniepokojenie.

Snape prychnął.

‒ Dobre sobie. Zejdź ze mnie kobieto. Mam inne sprawy na głowie. Ty zresztą też. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, Granger będzie jutro grzebać…

‒ Nie zmieniaj tematu.

Żachnął się.

‒ Co chcesz usłyszeć? Jakieś pikantne plotki?

Spojrzała na niego z przyganą.

‒ A są takie?

‒ Plotki? W to nie wątpię. Jednak znacznie wyolbrzymiają rzeczywistość.

‒ Która jest?

‒ Prozaiczna ‒ prychnął.

Nie była usatysfakcjonowana. Utkwiony w nim wzrok czarownicy mówił sam za siebie.

‒ Granger się upiła. Nie wiem, co ją podkusiło, żeby wracać do zamku, ale skoro już wróciła, zadbałem o to, żeby obudziła się dzisiaj w stanie, który nie uwłacza godności tej placówki.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

‒ A ty?

‒ Co ja?

‒ Dlaczego ty doprowadziłeś się do stanu, jak to ująłeś, uwłaczającego godności tej placówki?

‒ Bo była sobota a ja nie miałem dyżuru ‒ burknął. ‒ Jestem dorosły, jeśli nie zauważyłaś ‒ dodał z przekąsem.

‒ Zaczynam mieć co do tego poważne wątpliwości, Severusie. Zapomniałeś, że jesteś nauczycielem? Że obowiązują cie pewne ZASADY?

‒ Co do Granger…

‒ Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co przyszło ci do głowy, żeby włóczyć się nietrzeźwym po korytarzach szkoły? ‒ zapytała ostro. ‒ I nie mów mi proszę, że szukałeś toalety bo wyrzucę cię, jak tu siedzę, na zbity pysk.

Snape uparcie milczał. Minerwa musiała być naprawdę zaniepokojona, skoro uciekła się do takich słów.

‒ Czy chodzi o pana Pottera? ‒ zapytała ciszej.

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Snape wyszedł z własnego salonu, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.


	12. rozdział XI

Wszystko wydawało się proste, zanim nie trzeba było się z tym zmierzyć. Hermiona Granger po raz kolejny miała wrażenie, że padła ofiarą swojej ambicji, ciekawości i teorii, które snuła wciąż i wciąż, choćby i dla zabicia czasu. Ron, gdy jeszcze się z nim widywała nieco częściej niż raz na kilka tygodni, zwykł jej mówić, że cierpi na przerost ego. Usłyszał to sformułowanie w jakimś mugolskim programie popularnonaukowym albo telewizji śniadaniowej i tak mu się spodobało, że…

Może z resztą miał rację. Krztynę.

Była teraz na siebie zła ‒ tak po całości.

Stała nad ubranym w jakaś starożytną togę ciałem Albusa Dumbledore’a i... Nie wiedziała, co bardziej zbiło ją z tropu: widok zimnych, bladych zwłok dyrektora, czy pełne zaufanie, jakim obdarzyła ją Minerwa, wychodząc z pomieszczenia i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Automatycznie, jak na zawołanie ręce zaczęły jej drżeć, zacisnęła mocno usta.

Musiała się opanować i pozbierać do kupy. Nie była to przecież sekcja zwłok, a jednak nawet tak subtelne grzebanie w ciele wielkiego maga napawało ją wstrętem i odrazą.

Już wiedziała, co miał na myśli Snape. Chciał ją zapewne zniechęcić, przestraszyć.

Chronił ją?

Sama myśl była dostatecznie idiotyczna, jednak miała tak duży mętlik w głowie, że nie potrafiła ocenić, co jest możliwe, a co nie. Nie w tym momencie. Nie w tej zimnej, pustej sali, gdzie na kamiennym prostopadłościanie leżał najpotężniejszy człowiek na ziemi, jakiego spotkała.

Ten kontrast, to sine światło wpadające przez wysokie, brudne okno…

o to było za pomieszczenie? Hogwarcka kostnica?

Być może ten stary dupek myślał, że sobie nie poradzi, że jest zbyt słaba?

Czyżby miał rację?

Skoro podejrzewała, że śmierć Harry’ego i Albusa coś łączy…

Machnęła różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie, które wzbiło z dyrektora mglisty pył i utworzyło jego kopię, świetlisty hologram ponad ciałem zmarłego. Trup był ubrany, jego eteryczna rzeźba – naga. Tak, jak mówiła Minerwa, nie dało się dostrzec, co spowodowało zgon. Przez połyskującą powłokę, imitującąnaskórek maga, widać było zarysy mięśni, kości a także organów. Wszystko wyglądało dobrze, poza dłonią, której dotknęła klątwa. W tym miejscu zamiast delikatnych połyskujących drobinek turkusu, panowała ciemność. Ale o tym wszyscy wiedzieli, nikt nie spodziewał się, że nawet po wyzdrowieniu dyrektor wróci do pełni sił. Nie, gdy dotknęła go tak silna magia. Tak naprawdę Hermiona nigdy nie dowiedziała się, czemu dyrektor zawdzięczał swoje cudowne wyzdrowienie. Czy był to jakiś wynalazek Snape’a, czy też sam wymyślił remedium na klątwę. Coś w tych rozważaniach jej nie pasowało, coś było nie na swoim miejscu, a jednak… nie potrafiła powiedzieć, co.

Była na siebie zła, rozczarowana i już widziała drwiące spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy zapyta, czy Hogwarcka-Miss-Pytań znalazła tym razem swoje odpowiedzi. Nie, to nie z powodu jego wstrętnych komentarzy chciała dać z siebie wszystko. Naprawdę zależało jej na poznaniu prawdy, był to chyba jej sposób na zadośćuczynienie Ginny, na pomszczenie śmierci przyjaciela… Skoro nie potrafiła należycie go opłakać, skoro nie miała odwagi się pożegnać…

Mogła dać im prawdę. Poniewczasie, ale jednak prawdę.

A co do Snape’a… Jego uwagi sprawiały czasem, że czuła się jeszcze bardziej zagubiona, jeszcze mniej warta, jeszcze bardziej nieudana… Potrafił tak celnie znaleźć każdy jej czuły punkt, że przypominało jej to palpacyjne badanie urazu: jak tu ucisnę boli? ‒ zdawał się pytać.

Bolało. I pech chciał, że trafiła na lekarza-sadystę.

Nic nie udało jej się ustalić. Rzuciwszy jeszcze kilka zaklęć sprawdzających, poddała się. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie tyle miała nadzieję, że osiągnie coś magią, ale że jej umysł zaskoczy w zetknięciu z ciałem profesora. Nawet teraz, po przeszło godzinnym wpatrywaniu się w zwłoki, towarzyszyło jej nieprzyjemne, męczące poczucie, że coś jej umyka, że nie zauważa najoczywistszego…

Wyszła z komnaty z uczuciem porażki. Czuła, że znowu zawiodła. Nie tylko siebie ale głównie wszystkich dookoła. Nigdy dotąd nie przeżywała tego tak wiele razy pod rząd. To był jakiś koszmar. Czyżby ilość szczęścia w jej życiu wyczerpała się wraz z szóstym rokiem Hogwartu? Czyżby teraz miała wieść smętną egzystencję bez sukcesów, bez radości... bez celu?

Nie chciała tak trwać, Merlinie, nie po to walczyła w tej wojnie, by uratować świat dla innych, samemu grzebiąc się jeszcze za życia… Może taka była cena?

Znów przyszedł jej do głowy Severus Snape.

_Cholerny Snape._

On wyglądał na taki beznadziejny egzemplarz. Czyżby dołączyła do niego?

Też zamieszka pod ziemią, w zimnie i ciemności i będzie snuć się po korytarzach niczym złośliwy duch, szukając zemsty za swoje zmarnowane życie?

To było głupia i niesprawiedliwa myśl, ale miała to w nosie, bo paradoksalnie podniosła ją na duchu.

Zrobiłaby teraz wszystko, naprawdę wszystko, żeby poczuć się lepiej. To dlatego tamtej nocy piła, chociaż zawsze miała słabągłowę i nie nawykła do takich zachowań. Musiała odreagować, zapomnieć, znieczulić swoją znieczulicę w nadziei, że cokolwiek w jej głowie ruszy, zmieni się. A może z czystej potrzeby ogłupienia.

***

Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy po powrocie do nauczycielskich komnat zobaczyła tkwiącą w płomieniach głowę Ronalda Weasley’a.

‒ Ron? ‒ zawołała zdziwiona i ukucnęła przy kominku.

Naprawdę nie miała teraz na to ochoty. Nigdy nie miała. Ate teraz… teraz jego obecność wydawała jej się okrutna. Jakby świat chciał zadrwić z niej sobie do reszty. Powstrzymała łzy, które zaczęły cisnąc się jej do oczu.

‒ Cześć… ‒ wyglądał na zakłopotanego. Po raz ostatni widzieli się chyba we wrześniu, zanim wyjechał z ojcem do Muszelki.

‒ Coś się stało? ‒ zapytała. ‒ jak czuje się Ginny? Wybacz, że nie kontaktuję się od pogrzebu ale cóż… nie najlepiej wyszło.

‒ Nie przeczę ‒ powiedział dość cierpko, jak na Rona. ‒ Ginny, jak to Ginny. Zacisnęła zęby i brnie do przodu. Może jest jej w pewnym sensie lżej… Nie zrozum mnie źle, po prostu…

‒ Ja wbrew pozorom nadal jestem człowiekiem, Ron ‒ powiedziała nieco bardziej ironicznie, niż zamierzała. Naprawdę denerwowała ją ta rozmowa. To nie był dobry moment.

‒ Czasem trudno mi w to uwierzyć.

‒ Przepraszam ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Słaby dzień.

Ron pokiwał głową.

‒ O co więc chodzi?

Chyba próbował wzruszyć ramionami, bo jego głowa na moment przekrzywiła się na bok.

‒ Tak, chciałem pogadać…

‒ No to gadajmy ‒ chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale najwyraźniej sztywne mięśnie twarzy odmówiły posłuszeństwa, bo chłopak zapytał:

‒ Jejku, Hermiono, coś cię boli?

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Tylko życie.

Milczał chwilę.

‒ Chciałabyś się spotkać?

Jęknęła w duchu. Ileż on miał w sobie samozaparcia…

‒ Jasne, czemu nie… ‒ powiedziała, ale w jej głosie nie było entuzjazmu. Była za to dość pokaźna dawka ponurej rezygnacji...

‒ Nie brzmisz jak…

‒ Wiem, jak brzmię, Ron. Oglądałam właśnie zwłoki Dumbledore’a ‒ postanowiła wykorzystać to jako pretekst dla swojego braku zapału. Nie wiedziała właściwie, po co to robiła. Gdzie podziała się jej asertywność? Czemu nie zakończy tego szybko i w miarę bezboleśnie? Przecież i jemu musiało być tak ciężko, w takim związku-niezwiązku… Może na tym spotkaniu, może wtedy… Ile razy już sobie to powtarzała?

‒ Och…

Pokiwała głową.

‒ To naprawdę jest jeden z gorszych dni tego roku ‒ to akurat była prawda. Porażka, zawód samą sobą, widok martwego ciała… To wszystko zachwiało jej i tak bardzo niestabilną psychiką. Widziała już wiele ciał. Mnóstwo ciał. Teraz widziała je znowu, za każdym razem, gdy przymykała powieki. Zwidywali jej się po kolei: przyjaciele i Śmierciożercy, obcy ludzie. I ten chłopak.

Dopadł ją lęk. Rozejrzała się w przestrachu, jakby nagle zza sofy albo z łazienki miał wypełznąć duch, trup albo przedstawiciel prawa i ukarać ją za to…

‒ Hermiono? Coś się dzieje?

‒ Co?

_Ron… Zapomniała o Ronie. Przecież tu był, to z nim rozmawiała…_

‒ Pytałem, czy coś się stało. Zrobiłaś się nagle jakaś… nieswoja…

‒ Tak.. Nie… Ja… Muszę już kończyć ‒ powiedziała szybko.

‒ Okej, no to kiedy się widzimy?

‒ Wybierz datę, postaram się dostosować.

‒ Tak jak zawsze?

‒ Ron… ja naprawdę nie mam teraz siły na twoje pretensje. Naprawdę postaram się być. Nie przewidzę wszystkiego tu, w szkole…

‒ Dobra, w porządku ‒ wyglądał albo na zmartwionego, albo zawiedzionego. ‒ Wszystko jedno.

Jej też było wszystko jedno.

‒ Cześć ‒ powiedziała z naciskiem.

‒ Cześć ‒ powtórzył po niej jak echo.

I tak też brzmiał: pusto i głucho.

Zaklęła. Zamknęła oczy. I natychmiast tego pożałowała.

***

Gdy następnego dnia rano zobaczył, jak do Wielkiej Sali wchodzi Hermiona Granger, miał już dawno naszykowany cały arsenał złośliwości. Mówił przecież tej durnej dziewczynie że jej pomysł z oględzinami dyrektora jest głupi, niedorzeczny i okaże się bezowocny. Nie użył wprawdzie dokładnie TYCH słów, ale o to mu chodziło i jeśli Granger była choć w połowie tak inteligentna, jak o niej mówiono, powinna bez problemu rozgryźć o co mu chodziło.

Nieco się zdziwił jej stanem: wyglądała, jakby nie przespała nocy.

 _Zdewastowana_ , to słowo jako pierwsze nasunęło mu się na myśl. Jaki był powód? Czyżby była aż tak słaba, aż tak podatna na stres, że kawałek ludzkiego mięsa ‒ w dodatku całkiem bezkrwawy i grzecznie lezący na katafalku ‒ doprowadzał ja na skraj obłędu?

‒ Ciężka noc, Granger? ‒ zapytał.

W odpowiedzi obrzuciła go zaledwie przelotnym spojrzeniem. Kątem oka zauważył poruszenie u Minerwy. Musiał być ostrożny, jeśli nie chciał znowu ściągnąć sobie na głowę tego przeklętego babska. Od śmierci Dumbledore'a, jak udało mu się zauważyć, kobieta zrobiła się dwakroć tak nieznośna jak zazwyczaj; widać poczuła się nadmiernie odpowiedzialna a w dodatku starała się skierować myśli jak najdalej od własnej straty, wykorzystując całą energię i uwagę na innych. W tym wypadku na swoje ofiary upatrzyła ich dwoje: swoją biedną, uciśnioną podopieczną i wstrętnego buca, którym oczywiście był, a co dyrektorka bezbłędnie w nim rozpoznawała...

Granger jadła szybko, choć niewiele - jak zauważył nie dopisywał jej ostatnio apetyt. Minerwa zapewne powiedziałaby, że może za to podziękować sobie, jednak był pewien, że problem był znacznie głębszy niż jego aroganckie zachowanie i cięte riposty.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wyglądało na to, że Panna-Idealna-Granger przestała być tak nieskazitelna jak wszyscy myśleli. Być może nigdy nie była... Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ziarno zepsucia tkwiło w ludziach od zawsze, czekając jedynie na podatny grunt, by wykiełkować. Co stanowiło ów przełomowy moment u niej? Wojna? Choroba Pottera?

Zaklął pod nosem. On również stracił apetyt.

_Cholerna Granger._

Odłożył sztućce (trochę zbyt głośno) i wstał (trochę zbyt gwałtownie). Minerwa obrzuciła go niezbyt dyskretnym ale za to bardzo oburzonym spojrzeniem. Podejrzewał, że nadal była obrażona za jego wczorajsze zachowanie.

Miał to gdzieś.

Granger milczała, uniosła jednak oczy znad talerza.

Gdy mijał stół nauczycielski, wiedział, że odprowadzają go spojrzenia wszystkich nauczycieli i dziesiątek uczniów, ale z jakiegoś powodu tylko ciężar JEJ spojrzenia czuł na swoich plecach. Z niewiadomego dla siebie powodu ‒ uśmiechnął się krzywo.


	13. Rozdział XII

Pogrzeb odbył się na błoniach. Kolejna ceremonia tego miesiąca.

Minerwa pogrążona w przygotowaniach, nie miała czasu na swój własny, prywatny ból. Był to dla niej bardzo trudny czas, bo pomimo straty, pomimo całego cierpienia, które przecież czuła głęboko w sercu, musiała stanąć na wysokości zadania i pokazać, że podoła przedsięwzięciu ‒ pierwszemu sprawdzianowi na stanowisku dyrektorki Hogwartu.

Z uroczystości nie pamiętała zbyt wiele: zaplanowała ją, ustaliła wszystko z urzędnikami, sformułowała mowę, spisała ją i odczytała. Nie wiedziała już nawet, jakich słów użyła. Najważniejsze, żeby było po wszystkim. Żeby przebrnąć.

Starała się skoncentrować na innych: na szlochającej Pomonie, na Poppy, której przez cały obiad broda trzęsła się tak, że nie ruszyła nawet olbrzymiego kawałka pieczeni, który Hagrid troskliwie, samemu zalewając się łzami, nałożył jej na początku uczty.

Oni wszyscy, odwrotnie do zaproszonych oficjalnych gości, żegnali nie tyle dyrektora, wielkiego maga i mędrca, a przyjaciela. Druha, z którym spędzili wiele lat pod jednym dachem ‒ widzieli dwie wojny, mnóstwo sukcesów i porażek, byli światkami mniejszych i większych katastrof oraz zwycięstw.

Jednak tym, co zaskoczyło ją najbardziej, był stan innych dwojga jej pracowników. Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger ‒ obydwoje wyglądali tak samo blado i źle. Siedzieli milczący po jej prawej stronie. Zdumiało ja to, jak w tej sytuacji są do siebie podobni: oboje wyglądali jakby bardzo nie chcieli tu być, jakby czekali na najbliższą sposobność, żeby opuścić to zbiegowisko.

O ile stan samego Snape’a był dla niej całkowicie zrozumiały (Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze wyglądał tak, ilekroć zmusiło się go do uczestniczenia w zbiorowych uroczystościach), o tyle Hermiona zawsze wydawała jej się znacznie bardziej towarzyskim typem człowieka. Chociaż ostatnio…

Minerwa skupiła się na moment na ostatnich wydarzeniach, na tym wszystkim, co w toku przygotowań mogła pominąć. Hermiona nie przyszła nawet po oględzinach ciała Albusa by podzielić się spostrzeżeniami, co zawsze by zrobiła. Gdyby nie chaos, który zapanował w zamku przed pogrzebem, z pewnością zaniepokoiłaby się takim zachowaniem młodej pracownicy.

Było coś nie tak. Coś się w niej działo, o czym nauczycielka Transmutacji nie miała pojęcia.

Zerknęła na nich znowu. Tacy sami. Popsuci i milczący.

Westchnęła. Nie miała pomysłu, co powinna z tym zrobić.

***

Dyrektorska stypa - jak Hermiona nazwała wystawne przyjęcie mające miejsce po pogrzebie ‒ ciągnęła się w nieskończoność. Gwar i ścisk były przytłaczające, a Wielka Sala, chociaż nosiła swoje miano zupełnie zasłużenie, dosłownie pękała w szwach.

Żniw przywdziała cholerną czerń. Cały nauczycielski stół zlewał się w jedno: rząd siedzących głów wystający z morza ciemnych szat. Czuła się, jakby to ją właśnie pogrzebali, jakby to na jej pierś zrzucono hałdy ziemi. Ucisk na klatkę piersiową prawie nie pozwalał jej oddychać. W tłumie była samotna bardziej, niż gdy spędzała czas jedynie w swoim towarzystwie. Siłą zmuszała się do pozostania na miejscu, bo pragnęła jedynie wybiec, zniknąć, rozpuścić się. Ale nie mogła tego zrobić. Raz, że zaraz zaczęto by dyskutować, dlaczego Hermiona Granger dopuściła się takiej zniewagi wobec swojego przełożonego. Dwa ‒ nie chciała zranić Minerwy. Dyrektorka wyglądała na naprawdę zmęczoną. Czuła na sobie jej zaniepokojony wzrok więc starała się wyglądać na tyle dzielnie, na ile potrafiła w tej sytuacji.

Kiedy po posiłku ludzie zaczęli chodzić po sali i konwersować, wymknęła się bocznymi drzwiami, o mało nie wpadając na inną ubraną na czarno postać.

Wystraszyła się. Przez moment myślała, że to on, że znowu narazi się na jego wstrętne komentarze, że będzie musiała znosić jego drwiący wzrok, lodowaty ton głosu, twarz, która bardziej przypominała maskę niż część prawdziwego, żywego człowieka…

Ale to nie był on. Tym razem była to pani Hooch, wypłakująca sobie oczy w nieco bardziej ustronnym miejscu.

Posłała kobiecie uśmiech, przeprosiła i szybkim krokiem zagłębiła się w labirynt korytarzy.

Natknęła się na niego przy wyjściu do jednego z hallów znajdującego się we wschodnim skrzydle zamku. Stał przy ścianie i wyglądał, jakby na nią czekał.

‒ Profesorze Snape ‒ przywitała go cierpko.

‒ Profesor Granger ‒ zacisnęła zęby, słysząc jego pełen kpiny ton.

Odwróciła się do niego tyłem poszła w zupełnie innym kierunku niż zamierzała. Byle dalej, byle nie musieć z nim teraz rozmawiać. Zupełnie nie była w nastroju na emocjonalne wyzwania: a takim zawsze były dyskusje z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Bała się, że się przy nim rozklei, że się załamie, że zobaczy jaka jest w środku rozklekotana. Wiedziała, że on nie jest zdolny do zrozumienia i wyrozumiałości, a co dopiero do współczucia. A tego wszystkiego potrzebowała teraz jak powietrza.

Bardziej niż powietrza. W tym momencie perspektywa uduszenia się wydawała jej się po stokroć lepszą opcją niż kontakt z tym aroganckim dupkiem.

‒ Panno Granger ‒ znów usłyszała za sobą jego zimny głos.

_Czego on na Merlina chce?_

Zatrzymała się, ale nie chciała spojrzeć w jego stronę. Nie miała zaufania do swoich nerwów. Milczała.

‒ Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, pani kwatery były w tamtą stronę.

Och, wiedziała, przecież właśnie tam szła. Jednak o musiał zastawić jej drogę swoim obleczonym w obfite szaty cielskiem.

Kostium złoczyńcy ‒ pomyślała sobie, bo rzeczywiście postać Snape’a często wydawała jej się groteskowa jak te z mugolskich komiksów Harry’ego.

_Harry._

_Jasna cholera._

Jakoś dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że to już na zawsze. Że to się nie cofnie. Że to nie jest tylko kolejny wyjazd na ferie szkolne…

‒ Sprawdzał pan?

Nie odpowiedział.

Czuła wściekłość, wściekłość i ból podsycone paniką. Kompletny chaos, który spadł na nią po okresie zupełnej znieczulicy. Bała się, że nie udźwignie tego ciężaru, że może on ja zmiażdżyć, albo zepchnąć ku przepaści, powodując lawinę nieprzewidywalnego.

Miała już dość. Tak cholernie dość.

‒ Może zechce mnie pan odprowadzić? ‒ powiedziała to z takim jadem, że mężczyzna chrząknął.

‒ Kusząca propozycja ‒ stwierdził z ironią.

‒ Może pan sobie darować, profesorze? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Czyżbyśmy dziś nie byli w formie?

Zacisnęła pięści. Gniew, podsycany strachem i poczuciem zaszczucia zapalił się w niej jaśniej, jaskrawiej. Nie była na to przygotowana.

Odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na niego. Ktoś i Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, kto, otworzył klatkę i wypuścił lwa. Czuła podskórnie już teraz, że niebawem pożałuje każdego wypowiedzianego przez siebie słowa, ale emocje były silniejsze, potrzeba ulgi stała się nadrzędna.

‒ Czego pan tak właściwie chce? Czego oczekuje? ‒ chociaż dodała grzecznościową formę (chyba tylko odruchowo) oba pytania wypowiedziała w tak opryskliwy sposób, że Severus Snape uniósł brwi w szczerym zdumieniu.

‒ Panno Granger ‒ z namaszczeniem użył tych słów, co tylko bardziej ja rozdrażniło. ‒ Gdzie się podziały pani maniery, pani słynny szacunek do autorytetów?

Prychnęła.

‒ Nigdy nie był pan jednym z moich autorytetów.

Kłamstwo.

Wiedziała, że je zauważy.

Chciała go dotknąć, chciała go zranić, chciała go zniszczyć jednym, trafnym słowem, tak jak on od lat niszczył ją.

Uśmiechał się drwiąco.

Wyglądał, jakby bliżej było mu do śmiechu niż do złości.

Traktował to jak grę, jak teatr.

A ją obsadził w głównej roli tego pokracznego przedstawienia.

‒ Jestem zdruzgotany ‒ zakpił.

‒ To jest jakaś pana życiowa misja? ‒ zapytała wściekła i rozgoryczona.

‒ Misja Granger?

‒ Krzywdzenie innych ludzi, w tym mnie?

‒ Czy ty przypadkiem nie jesteś zbytnio przewrażliwiona na swoim punkcie?

‒ Ja nie jestem przewrażliwiona. Nie wiem za kogo mnie pan uważa, Snape. Nie wiem również jak może pan żyć i patrzyć codziennie rano w lustro.

‒ Może nie patrzę ‒ posłał jej sardoniczny uśmiech.

‒ To by wiele wyjaśniało ‒ odparła chłodno.

‒ Posłuchaj mnie ty wścibska, arogancka dziewczyno. Wpychasz ten swój nos wszędzie, nawet w sprawy które cię nie dotyczą, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia. Nieproszona łazisz za człowiekiem, zawracasz mu dupę, niszczysz każdą rzecz za którą się zabierzesz. Co? Nie spodziewałaś się, że dorosłe życie tak wygląda? Że nikt nie klepie cię już po pleckach za sam fakt bycia trochę bardziej inteligentną od reszty? Już przestałaś być pupilkiem całego czarodziejskiego świata i nie masz pojęcia co zrobić ze swoją kudłatą łepetyną? Rzeczywistość cię tak boli? Głupia, bezczelna, zadufana w sobie dziewucha!

‒ Czy pan przypadkiem nie rozminął się z powołaniem? Tak dobrze idzie panu dręczenie innych, że może powinien pan zostać spadkobiercą Voldemorta, bez wątpienia odnalazłby się pan lepiej niż w nauczaniu.

Oczy mężczyzny zawęziły się, zamieniając w dwie wąskie szpary. Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bezbrzeżnej wściekłości, wyraz który widziała u niego tylko kilka razy w życiu i za każdym razem prowadził do nieszczęścia.

Hermiona automatycznie zrobiła krok w tył.

Usta profesora Eliksirów wygięły się w parodii uśmiechu.

Sądzisz, że jesteś taka mądra i wszystkowiedząca, Granger? Że twoje zasługi dają ci prawo do zachowywania się tak, jak ci się to żywnie podoba? Sądzisz, że wojna coś zmieniła? To jesteś w cholernym błędzie. Nadal oczekuję traktowania mnie z respektem i nie robienia w moim kierunku osobistych wycieczek. Nie życzę sobie tego żeby ktoś twojego pokroju i z twoim doświadczeniem mnie pouczał.

Hermiona zaciskała zęby, bo strach już minął a jego miejsce zastąpiły złość i rozżalenie.

‒ To, że nie jesteś już uczennicą tej szkoły, nie stawia cię w pozycji nikogo więcej znaczącego i wartego posłuchu w moich oczach niż tępego pierwszoroczniaka. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek spróbujesz skomentować coś, o czym nie masz bladego pojęcia, spróbujesz wyrokować o moim życiu, wyrzucę cię stąd w trybie natychmiastowym i ani Minerwa, ani sam Merlin mi w tym nie przeszkodzą. Zapamiętaj to sobie Granger, bo załatwię ci takie papiery, że nie znajdziesz dość głupiego na współpracę z tobą!

‒ Sądzi pan, że jestem taka naiwna i głupiutka? ‒ zapytała. ‒ Że niczego podczas tej wojny nie widziałam i nie przeżyłam?

‒ Teraz będziesz się żalić jaki ten świat jest straszny i okrutny? ‒ potraktował ją parodią rozczulenia. ‒ Nie trać czasu, Granger bo zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi.

‒ Rozumiem, że prawo do użalania się nad sobą przysługuje tylko panu?

Podszedł do niej blisko i pochylił się tak, że ich twarze niemal się stykały.

‒ Nie waż się tak do mnie więcej mówić, Granger. Przez moment miałem cię za zagubioną, ale jak widzę myliłem się. Ty zupełnie postradałaś rozum ‒ wycedził, opryskując ja kropelkami śliny.

Mimowolnie się skrzywiła.

‒ Mogę być dla ciebie odrażającym dupkiem, Granger ‒ powiedział, prostując się. ‒ Ale nie masz prawa mnie oceniać, nikt z was nie ma do tego pieprzonego prawa!

Potem odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł korytarzem w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Hermiona stała jeszcze kilka chwil, zagubiona i przykuta do miejsca zdumieniem, aż nie otrzeźwił jej głos jednego z uczniów:

‒ Panie profesor? Profesor Granger, czy wszystko w porządku?

‒ Jak najbardziej panie McGill ‒ powiedziała, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

Potem ruszyła w stronę swoich kwater, czując zbyt wiele emocji zaraz, by móc ocenić to, co przed chwilą zaszło.

***

Był już późny wieczór, gdy Severus Snape usłyszał ciche pukanie do swoich prywatnych kwater. Zaklął pod nosem. Miał przez moment nadzieję, że tego uniknie, że nie będzie musiał odpokutować za swoje ordynarne zachowanie wobec tej dziewczyny wysłuchując jej przeprosin.

A jednak. Ponure przeczucie nie zawiodło go. Po drugiej stronie, na korytarzu, z rozczochranymi do niemożliwości włosami stała Granger.

‒ Czego chcesz? ‒ warknął, wpuszczając ja do środka. Nie chciał robić kolejnego przedstawienia na korytarzu. Było wprawdzie grubo po ósmej wieczorem i mało kto pałętał się po korytarzach znajdujących się tak blisko leża Mistrza Eliksirów, jednak po co było wystawiać się na zbędne ryzyko? ‒ Jeszcze nie masz dość? ‒ dopytał, gdy już zamknął za sobą drzwi.

‒ Chciałam pana przeprosić ‒ powiedziała cicho.

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę czuła się winna ‒ skrucha malowała się na jej twarzy czysta i niezmącona niczym poza zażenowaniem płynącym z całej sytuacji.

‒ I co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? ‒ popatrzył na nią krytycznie.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Może niech pan mi to powie.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ Nikt pana nie zna, profesorze Snape. Może… może poza Minerwą i zmarłym dyrektorem… Może oni rozumieją, co stoi za pańskim… specyficznym zachowaniem.

Prychnął.

‒ Nie udawaj świętej Granger. Dzisiaj pochwaliłaś się całkiem niezłym doborem epitetów w stosunku do mojej osoby.

Zdobyła się na blady uśmiech. To zupełnie nie było do niej podobne.

Niby w pewnym stopniu reagowała typowo, niby były punkty wspólne pomiędzy Granger, którą uczył a tą młodą kobietą, która po wojnie przyszła by uczyć Mugoloznawstwa ale… Ale coś było nie tak. Puzzle zostały wymieszane i nie leżały już na swoich zwykłych miejscach w układance jej osobowości.

‒ Granger…

‒ Profesorze?

‒ Chyba już na ciebie czas.

Skinęła głową i wyszła bez słowa.

‒ Miałaś rację ‒ powiedział do dębowych desek drzwi. ‒ Jestem cholernym hipokrytą.


	14. Rozdział XIII

Zawsze starała się przyjść do pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdy ten był jeszcze pusty: spokojnie spojrzeć na plan zajęć, przeczytać najnowsze poprawki, ogłoszenia Minerwy, omieść wzrokiem wiszący na ścianie magiczny kalendarz, który pokazywał nie tylko dni i miesiące, ale również aktualną pogodę, astrologiczne i numerologiczne obliczenia…

Czasem zastawała przemykającą Sybillę ‒ niezmiennie od jej piątego roku obrażoną, albo panią Hooch, która podobnie do Hermiony wolała cieszyć się porankiem we względnej samotności i spokoju. Czasem napotykała jednak Severusa Snape’a.

I to był właśnie jeden z takich poranków.

Widząc jego czarne szaty i ostry profil twarzy automatycznie zatrzymała się w progu. Siedział w fotelu, nogi w czarnych, skórzanych butach wyciągnął przed siebie. Przymknął oczy. Nie wiedziała czy rzeczywiście śpi, czy tylko udaje, wolała więc nie ryzykować przyłapania na gorącym uczynku.

Odwróciła wzrok, wbiła go dla bezpieczeństwa w podłogę i weszła do środka.

Panowała cisza, gdyż poza Mistrzem Eliksirów nie było tu o tak wczesnej porze nikogo, kto mógłby ją zakłócić. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno, za całe światło miała więc zaledwie kilka płonących świec.

Postanowiła, że zanim rytualnie przejrzy tablicę, zaparzy sobie kawę. Jej aromat ‒ czarnej, gorzkiej ‒ zawsze działał na nią kojąco. Nawet teraz robił jakąś różnicę.

Nie była pewna, czy chce aby Snape się obudził, dlatego starała się wykonywać wszystkie czynności możliwie cicho i szybko. Po wczorajszej karczemnej kłótni oraz drętwej wieczornej rozmowie nie była przekonana, czy chce go widzieć, a co dopiero z nim rozmawiać. Z perspektywy czasu, analizując cały wczorajszy dzień kawałek po kawałeczku, dostrzegła, że Severus Snape pośród wielu epitetów, krzyków i aroganckich odzywek, a wszystkiego przystrojonego dla efektu sutym sarkazmem, wplótł zawoalowany komplement.

Określił ją jako inteligentniejszą od reszty. To nie oznaczało oczywiście, że miał na myśli pochwalenie jej, być może chciał po prostu zaznaczyć, jak bardzo się w danej sytuacji stoczyła, jednak intencja profesora nie była dla niej ważna. Liczył się fakt, gdyż miała wreszcie dowód na to, co powiedziała jej Luna: chociaż traktował ją podle jak innych, uważał ją za przynajmniej nieco mniej upośledzoną od pozostałych gryfonów. Było to trochę dziwne uczucie, w kontekście całego wczorajszego dnia, ale czuła z tego powodu niejaką dumę.

I wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego.

Jej dłoń drgnęła wstrząśnięta niekontrolowanym spazmem ‒ efekt bardzo nerwowego dnia i źle przespanej nocy ‒ i podczas nalewania wody do filiżanki z kawą czajnik pełen wrzątku wypadł jej z ręki, stuknął o blat i spadł na podłogę rozchlapując wszędzie wokół gorącą wodę.

Pierwszą jej myślą, zaraz po automatycznym krzyku bólu, który z siebie wydała, było: dobrze, że Snape siedzi tak daleko.

Mimo wszystko nie miała ochoty zginąć już dzisiejszego ranka i to od jakiejś paskudnej, czarnomagicznej klątwy…

Okropnie bolało. Nie tak bardzo może, jak poparzenia niektórymi eliksirami, ale jednak prawie cała lewa noga ‒ od kostki w górę ‒ piekła ją jak zwariowana. Powinna jak najszybciej pozbyć się mokrych od cieplej wody ubrań, nie pozwolić szacie ostygnąć na pokrywającym się pęcherzami naskórku, ale przecież nie zacznie rozbierać się tu i teraz…

Snape zaklął siarczyście, przez szum w uszach i własne jęki słyszała tylko co któreś słowo, więc nie była do końca świadoma jakimi określeniami nagrodził jej dzisiejszy, brawurowy wyczyn.

Podszedł jednak do niej, oczyścił podłogę z wody jednym zaklęciem, a potem osuszył jej ubranie.

‒ Żyjesz, Granger? ‒ zapytał chłodno. ‒ Gdybym wiedział, że jesteś aż tak niezdarna, nie zgodziłbym się żebyś zdawała u mnie OWTM-y, o praktykach nie wspomnę ‒ powiedział z przekąsem ale była w tym odrobina żartu.

Jednak Hermiona nie miała szansy odnotować tego niuansu, bo ból kompletnie ją zaślepiał.

‒ To tylko wrzątek ‒ zakpił. ‒ Nie żaden magiczny wywar. Jak ty chciałaś zostać Mistrzynią Eliksirów, skoro nie potrafisz sobie poradzić ze zwykłą wodą i oparzeniami od niej?

‒ Cholernie boli ‒ wydusiła z siebie.

‒ Tylko mi się tu nie popłacz ‒ zadrwił z niej bezlitośnie. ‒ Znasz zaklęcie, masz różdżkę więc rusz tyłek, idź do łazienki, ściągnij szatę i wylecz to do cholery.

Instrukcja wystarczy, czy w wykonaniu tez ci pomóc ‒ gdy na niego wreszcie spojrzał, uśmiechał się paskudnie.

Pomógł jej wstać.

‒ Mógłby pan…

‒ Jeśli nie mam innego wyboru ‒ powiedział cierpiętniczym tonem ale pomógł jej dojść do łazienki bez dalszych uszczypliwych komentarzy.

‒ Dziękuję ‒ powiedziała.

‒ Widzę, że maniery wróciły na swoje miejsce ‒ powiedział jeszcze i odszedł korytarzem.

***

Ginewra Potter siedziała przed Norą. Rzuciwszy na nóż samoobierające zaklęcie, doglądała tylko, czy narzędzie równo i dokładnie obiera ziemniaki na dzisiejszy obiad. Mama była zajęta robieniem swojej słynnej pieczeni, jej przypadły więc w udziale warzywa. Teddie bawił się mugolską ciężarówką, którą Harry kupił kiedyś w Londynie w jednym z zabawkarskich sklepów. Wszyscy w domu narzekali wtedy, że chłopak nie będzie chciał się bawić takim „zwyczajnym” samochodem, pozbawionym magicznych fidrygałów.

‒ Co to niby robi? ‒ zapytał wtedy George. ‒ Lata, sama jeździ? Może chociaż zmienia kolory?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, co wywołało spazm bólu na jego twarzy. Ręka bolała go co raz bardziej i powoli zarówno magiczne napary, jak i mugolskie tabletki i smarowidła przestawały dawać zadowalający efekt.

‒ Zawsze, jako dzieciak, chciałem taką mieć.

Trzyletniemu wtedy Tedowi przypadł do gustu ten prosty prezent i bawił się nim do dziś: ubłacał go straszliwie podczas deszczowych dni, zakurzał gdy panowała susza; woził nim wszystko ‒ od innych zabawek po darń. Raz nawet Ginny miała sporo śmiechu, gdy zaczął podbierać kurom jaja z kurnika.

Jej rozmyślania przerwało chrząknięcie brata.

Podniosła głowę.

‒ Co tam, Ron?

‒ Masz chwilkę?

‒ Tyle o ile ‒ mruknęła. Wprawdzie nie była zajęta niczym zbytnio pochłaniającym uwagę bo Ted bawił się chwilowo wyjątkowo grzecznie a ziemniaki, no cóż, same się obierały, jednak ton głosu Ronalda na tyle jej się nie podobał, że nie bardzo miała ochotę wysłuchać o co mu chodzi. Podejrzewała nawet o co. Zawsze wtedy używał tych słów: _Masz chwilkę?_

‒ Planuję się zobaczyć z Hermioną.

Bingo. Wyjątkowo zresztą ponure.

‒ Ron ‒ jęknęła. ‒ Nie zaczynaj tego znowu. Spotkasz się z nią, wrócisz albo z płonną nadzieją na zmianę, albo podłamany na duchu. Pójdź tam, jasne ale musisz to zakończyć na tym spotkaniu, bo to cię tylko męczy.

‒ Nie przesadzaj ‒ powiedział, ale odwrócił wzrok.

‒ Co „nie przesadzaj”, Ron? W którym miejscu niby przesadzam?

‒ Jesteś uprzedzona…

‒ Och, więc myślisz, że mówię tak ze względu na jej zachowanie w kwestii Harry’ego? Dobrze wiesz, że to bzdura. Już dawno ci to powtarzałam, nawet gdy miałyśmy jeszcze ze sobą całkiem niezły kontakt, mówiłam: Ron, ona nie jest dla ciebie. Zostaw ją w spokoju bo tylko się niepotrzebnie pokaleczysz.

Milczał.

‒ Zobaczę się z nią ‒ oświadczył z mocą.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

‒ Żebyś ty był tak uparty w innych kwestiach… Ale nieważne. Zrobisz, jak chcesz. Znowu będziesz potem płakał matce w rękaw. Ja już nawet przestaje ja winić, wiesz? Bo może ona po prostu nie potrafi powiedzieć ci prawdy, Ron, widząc jaką ofiarę ciągle z siebie robisz.

‒ Ginn, no coś ty…

‒ Nie, Ronaldzie, musisz to wszystko wreszcie usłyszeć. Lepiej ode mnie, niż od matki. Hermiona po prostu nie ma jaj, żeby powiedzieć ci prawdę.

‒ jaka prawdę, do cholery.

Ginny zaśmiała się gorzko, ponuro.

‒ Że cię już nie kocha, Ron, a być może nigdy nie kochała.

***

‒ Przykro mi, że niczego nie udało ci się wskórać ‒ w głosie Minerwy nie było żalu, nie było tez zawodu, była raczej chłodna rezygnacja. Westchnęła. ‒ Prawdę powiedziawszy, straciłam już nadzieję, że uda nam się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek przydatnego.

Zero pretensji. Zero zniesmaczenia jej osobą.

A tak się bała, że dyrektorka może mieć wobec niej wyrzuty. Bo przecież było za co, prawda? Wyglądało to z jej strony naprawdę kiepsko, jakby powodowała nią chora ciekawość, albo co gorsza, niezdrowa ambicja i buta.

Jadły lunch. Obie spóźniły się nieco i teraz Wielka Sala była prawie pusta. Przy stole nauczycielskim zostali tylko Flitwick i Hagrid, a przy uczniowskich dostrzegła może tuzin młodych czarodziejów i czarodziejek.

‒ Wszystko w porządku? ‒ zapytała z troską nauczycielka Transmutacji.

‒ W jak najlepszym ‒ odpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, ale musiała brzmieć na tyle słabo i wyglądać na tyle niewyraźnie, że Minerwa popatrzyła na nią z powątpiewaniem.

‒ No nie wiem, moja droga. Najpierw Albus, potem Harry… zaczynam się martwić o nas wszystkich… Może to jakaś choroba? Jak smocza ospa, czasem takie epidemie dziesiątkowały czarodziejskie społeczeństwo… ale ty to oczywiście wiesz, byłaś najpilniejszą uczennicą, jaką profesor Binns miał przyjemność uczyć zarówno za życia, jak i po nim.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wymuszenie.

Tak. Wszyscy ją uwielbiali. Poza Snapem oczywiście.

‒ Nie zrozum mnie źle, moja droga, to tylko troska… Wszak spędziłaś w moim domu całe siedem lat.

‒ Rozumiem, pani profesor, naprawdę… i jestem bardzo wdzięczna za troskę ale to, co mnie zastanawia…

‒ Co takiego, Hermiono?

‒ Och… ‒ zawahała się. Już raz jej teoria nie znalazła potwierdzenia w faktach, teraz więc w dwójnasób obawiała się porażki, ośmieszenia…

‒ Cóż… hmmm…

‒ Hermiono?

Hermiona odchrząknęła i nabrała całe płuca powietrza. Zebrawszy się raz na odwagę bała się, że jeśli będzie musiała zatrzymać się w przemowie, by zaczerpnąć tchu, straci cały animusz i jak struś schowa głowę w piasek.

‒ Gdy już pani powiedziała o dyrektorze i o Harrym, ja już mówiłam, że moim zdaniem oba przypadki może coś łączyć. Oba są dziwne i... niewyjaśniane ‒ jednak musiała wziąć oddech. ‒ W każdym razie, ja nadal tak sądzę.

‒ Że te choroby się łączą?

‒ Tak. Jest coś… to dlatego chciałam zobaczyć ciało profesora Dumbledore’a, sadziłam… że może coś mi się przypomni, że może skojarzę, bo to coś tkwi gdzieś głęboko w moim umyśle i jestem niemal pewna, że uda mi się to rozwiązać. Przynajmniej częściowo.

‒ Potrzebujesz pomocy?

Znów nie była pewna, co ma powiedzieć. Z jednej strony rzeczywiście przydałoby jej się wsparcie. Z drugiej jednak… Z kim niby miałaby współpracować? Z wiecznie zabieganą Minerwą? A może z tym cholernym…

‒ Jak twoja noga? ‒ zapytała po chwili profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona prawie zakrztusiła się herbatą.

‒ Noga?

‒ tak, noga. Profesor Snape mówił, że oblałaś się rano wrzątkiem.

Hermiona podejrzewała, że użył zupełnie innych słów, ale doceniała dyplomatyczny sposób, w jaki Minerwa wybrnęła z tej sytuacji.

‒ Ach, tak… Nie spałam dobrze i chyba zdrzemnęłam się nad czajnikiem ‒ nie powiedział całej prawdy, ale też nie było to zupełne kłamstwo. Nie potrafiła kłamać, a McGonagall miała w sobie na tyle dużo ze ślizgona (zapewne przez wieloletnia przyjaźń z jednym z nich), że z pewnością rozpoznałaby jawną blagę.

Starsza kobieta popatrzyła na nią uważnie, jakby obawiała się z jej strony właśnie takich półprawd. Nie drążyła jednak. Skinęła tylko głową.

‒ Więc jak?

Na pytające spojrzenie Hermiony, która już zupełnie zapomniała o przedmiocie dyskusji zmarszczyła brwi.

‒ Ty rzeczywiście jesteś przemęczona. Pytałam oczywiście o twoją nogę.

‒ Och, drobiazg. Wyleczyłam ją zaraz w toalecie.

Niechcący uwiarygodniła swoje słowa zachowaniem.

 _To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze_ ‒ pomyślała.

Jakby nie wystarczał jej arogancki, wścibski Snape, miałaby jeszcze radzić sobie ze zmartwioną, nadopiekuńczą Minerwą…

Pogrążona w myślach, nie zupełnie nie zauważyła małego, brązowego ptaka, który patrzył się na nią intensywnie swoimi wielkimi, okrągłymi oczami. Dopiero chrząkniecie profesor McGonagall przywróciło ją w pełni światu.

Gryzek, sowa Rona.

Zaklęła pod nosem.

Czekały ją kolejna przeprawa, kolejne wahanie i kolejna porażka z samą sobą.


	15. Rozdział XIV

‒ To jakiś absurd ‒ prychnął Snape.

On. Minerwa. Wieczorne brandy.

Kolejny jego wolny czas, który zabierała mu któraś z nich. Powoli zaczynał się czuć, jakby był żonaty i to nie z jednym, a z dwoma wyjątkowo upierdliwymi babsztylami.

‒ Stanowczo odmawiam ‒ dodał jeszcze po chwili, na wypadek, gdyby jego pierwsza wypowiedź została puszczona mimo uszu lub co gorsza, potraktowana przeciwnie do zamierzeń. Chciał być absolutnie pewien, że Minerwa nie przekręci jego słów, rujnując tym samym bezpardonową odmowę, którą miał zamiar jej zaserwować.

Popatrzyła na niego z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

 _Zaczyna się_ ‒ pomyślał ponuro.

Już nie było mu do śmiechu, już nie traktował tych gierek jako dobrej zabawy. Powoli robił się tym zmęczony. Minerwa wciskała mu tę swoją pannicę, niczym wyjątkowo agresywna i uparta swatka.

Kolejny jego wolny czas, który zabierała mu któraś z nich. Powoli zaczynał się czuć, jakby był żonaty i to nie z jednym, a z dwoma wyjątkowo upierdliwymi babsztylami.

‒ Severusie ‒ powiedziała najdelikatniej, jak w tym momencie potrafiła.

‒ Nie severusuj mi tu, kobieto, powiedz szybko i konkretnie o co ci chodzi i dajże mi wreszcie odpocząć! Albo, czekaj. Nie musisz się kłopotać z góry mogę ci odpowie…

‒ Dość ‒ powiedziała ostro. ‒ Naprawdę dość już tych wymówek, wykrętów i uprzedzeń. Panna Granger jest młodą, energiczna i utalentowaną osobą. Tak, gryfonką i to rodzaju żeńskiego na dokładkę, co zapewne nie ułatwia sprawy, mam tego świadomość ale, na Merlina, Severusie… Nie możesz być chyba aż tak…

‒ Ograniczony? ‒ zgromił ja wzrokiem. Był naprawdę zły, zarówno na siebie, jak i na nią. Po co dopuścił tak blisko obydwie kobiety? Dał im sobie wleźć na głowę i tyle z tego miał: ostateczny brak świętego spokoju.

‒ Uparty ‒ sprostowała, lekko rozbawiona.

‒ Uparty?

‒ tak, drogi chłopcze. Uparty jak stary osioł. A to nie przystoi, nie w twoim wieku. Za młody jesteś by…

‒ Mieć własne, niepodważalne zdanie, zasady i priorytety?

Zacmokała.

‒ Jak to ładnie brzmi. Ale wychodzi ci to paskudnie.

Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, niby to skupiony na trunku, ale jednak przyglądał się kobiecie.

‒ Jeśli jej nie pomożesz, zrzeknę się funkcji, żebym mogła sama to zrobić ‒ zagroziła.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ Dla Granger?

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie tylko. Chodzi i o nią i o Albusa. I o tego chłopca. Przede wszystkim zaś chodzi mi o prawdę.

Chrząknął.

‒ I kto będzie tym szczęśliwcem?

Zanim odpowiedziała, wyraz jej twarzy powiedział mu wszystko.

‒ Ty oczywiście.

‒ Chyba nie mówisz poważnie ‒ odparł wymijająco. ‒ Mam zawołać Poppy?

‒ Dziękuję za troskę, ale czuje się całkiem dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności… Za to martwię się o pannę Granger… Poza tym, tak mówię całkowicie poważnie. Coś za coś, Severusie. Jeśli nie zgodzisz się oddać mi tej przysługi, przekonam kogo trzeba, że to ty jesteś odpowiednim kandydatem i ta szacowna funkcja przypadnie w udziale tobie. Glosowanie jest za tydzień, radziłabym ci więc do tego czasu wyrobić sobie zdanie o mojej ofercie.

‒ To nie oferta, to ultimatum ‒ burknął.

‒ No, cóż… wy ślizgoni zawsze szukacie bardzo… drastycznych określeń na każdą sytuację.

‒ I to ja jestem tym uprzedzonym? ‒ sarknął.

‒ Nie przesadzaj już Severusie. Możesz sobie wybrać to, co jest dla ciebie bardziej wygodne.

Spojrzał na nią sceptycznie.

I co niby miał zrobić? Dyrektorem zostawać nie miał zamiaru. Było to znacznie dłuższe uwiązanie niż to związane z kudłatą gryfonką. Nie wątpił, że Minerwa posiada potrzebne dojścia i wpływy, by uczynić z niego kozła ofiarnego. Ta rzecz nie podlegała dyskusji. Zbyt blisko Albusa była, zbyt długo przebywała w jego pobliżu, by nie zapoznać się z gronem odpowiednio wpływowych osób oraz, jak się właśnie okazało, by nie przyjąć manipulatorskich zapędów swojego poprzednika.

Zaklął, wzbudzając tym rozbawienie rozmówczyni.

‒ Daruj sobie ‒ mruknął.

W gruncie rzeczy niedogodność związana z Granger miała być tymczasowa. Wprawdzie miał już powyżej uszu jakichkolwiek życiowych zakrętów, choćby i tak niewielkich, jednak los znów nie pozostawiał mu większego wyboru…

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedział.

‒ Zgadzasz się?

‒ ZASTANOWIĘ SIĘ ‒ powiedział z naciskiem. Podjął już jedyną, o zgrozo, rozsądną decyzję, ale nie miał zamiaru przesadnie ułatwiać jej życia ani odsłaniać się przed czasem. Wiedział, że Minerwa domyślą się prawdy, jednak nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności przynajmniej retorycznej rozgrywki na swoich zasadach.

Zaśmiał się gorzko. To zwykle mu pozostawało: wygrywanie potyczek słownych. W tym był prawdziwym mistrzem. Bo jako człowiek, życiowo cały czas przegrywał.

***

Pili piwo kremowe. Hermiona, po ostatnich ekscesach, postanowiła zostać abstynentką. Ron trochę kręcił nosem, ale samotnie za nic nie chciał pić alkoholu, więc w końcu przystał na jej zasady.

Rozmowa niezbyt się kleiła.

Dopóki Ron opowiadał o swojej wizycie w Muszelce, było nawet sympatycznie. Nudno, drętwo ale jednak znośnie. Jednak potem, gdy doszedł do momentu wiadomości o pogrzebie, głos mu się załamał i Hermiona nie wiedziała, co właściwie ze sobą zrobić. Nie była najlepsza w pocieszaniu. To znaczy kiedyś odwrotnie ‒ ta czynność wychodziła jej naprawdę świetnie, naturalnie. Ale teraz… jakoś tak niezręcznie jej było patrzyć na czyjś płacz. Wydawał jej się krępujący, drażniący. Nie potrafiła się odnaleźć w takiej sytuacji. Już nie.

‒ Och, Ron… ‒ powiedziała. Miało wyjść ciepło, wyszło chłodno. ‒ Wiem, że jest ci źle.

‒ A tobie nie jest? ‒ spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

‒ Jest, oczywiście ‒ uciekła wzrokiem.

Tak naprawdę, to nie wiedziała: czy jest jej przykro, czy przezywa żałobę?

Czasem tęskniła. Czuła się z jego odejściem dziwnie, nieswojo. Obco. Ale czy był to żal? Głęboki smutek? Rozpacz?

Nie wiedziała, jak to jest.

‒ O co tak naprawdę chodzi ‒ zapytał wreszcie Ron. ‒ Co z tobą jest nie tak?

‒ Nie wiem ‒ przyznała martwym głosem. ‒ Nie wiem, Ronaldzie. A może… może się domyślam.

‒ Więc co?

‒ To nie takie proste.

Nie patrzyła na niego. Nie potrafiła. Nie chciała. Tak było łatwiej: pod osłoną rzęs, mając przed oczami wysłużone, zmacerowane drewno stołu w Hogmeade potrafiła się zmusić, by otworzyć usta, by mówić mu te wszystkie rzeczy.

‒ Co nie jest proste? Kochasz mnie, albo nie. Chcesz żyć ze mną albo nie…

‒ To, czego bym chciała niewiele ma wspólnego z tym, co potrafię zrobić, Ron.

‒ Mówisz zagadkami ‒ mruknął.

‒ Prościej nie umiem.

Było jej ciężko, cholernie ciężko odbywać tę rozmowę. Odwykła od zwierzeń, od szczerości, od bliskości przede wszystkim. Luna rozmowa z Luna i Nevillem, jeszcze w dodatku pod wpływem procentów, to było coś zupełnie innego niż omawianie tak głębokich kwestii zupełnie na trzeźwo z kimś, kto przecież był jej kiedyś bliski, jak brat, a potem… nie wiedziała.

Skoro ona nie potrafiła mówić, Ron przejął inicjatywę.

‒ Długo czekałem Hermiono. Piec lat to naprawdę wystarczająco, żeby podjąć decyzję. A ty wciąż nie wiesz. Ja natomiast wiem, że jestem już zmęczony. Czekaniem. Tym, że ciągle nie wiesz. Tkwisz w miejscu.

Milczeli.

‒ Coś się stało, prawda?

Skinęła głową.

‒ Nie powiesz mi?

Pokręciła.

‒ Dlaczego?

‒ Jeszcze nie teraz.

‒ A kiedy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Ktoś cie skrzywdził?

‒ Tak. Ja sama.

‒ Nie rozumiem…

‒ Ron… Ja naprawdę nie chcę… nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. I nie chcę cię krzywdzić.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Uszy miał czerwone od emocji.

‒ Ron…

‒ W porządku. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ginny mnie ostrzegała.

_Ano tak. Ginny._

‒ Co u niej?

Znów wzruszył ramionami.

‒ Udaje, że się pozbierała.

‒ A Ted?

‒ Nie zmieniaj tematu ‒ mruknął.

Westchnęła.

‒ Ja naprawdę nie chciałam, żeby to tak wyszło, Ron. Nie potrafiłam jej tego powiedzieć. Bo jak?

‒ Zawiodłaś ją, Hermiono.

_A jakże by inaczej.. Ostatnio wszystkich zawodziła. W tym siebie najbardziej._

Nie miała już nawet siły przepraszać. Zresztą… nie widziała w tym sensu. Wolała grzecznie stać pod pręgierzem i czekać na kolejne razy.

Zapadła długa, ciężka cisza, której/ą ani Hermiona ani Ron nie kwapili się by przerwać.

Za oknem szarzało, choć było jeszcze wcześnie, jednak koniec listopada miał swoje prawa. Magiczne latarnie w przyhogwarckiej wiosce zapalały się jedna, po drugiej. Na dworze panował lodowaty ziąb, ale w knajpce było miło i ciepło, jak zawsze. Przytulnie, jak za dawnych lat.

Nie czuła tego. Zimne macki strachu i niepokoju oplatały jej duszę. Nagle zapragnęła stąd wyjść, tylko stąd wyjść. Jak najszybciej.

‒ Ron...

‒ Musisz już iść? ‒ zapytał gorzko.

‒ Tak, ja... Wybacz.

Wzruszył ramionami.

Palcem wskazał jej skulone dłonie.

‒ Nie nosisz go ‒ zauważył. ‒ Już od dawna.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

‒ W porządku ‒ powiedział. ‒ Nie musisz. Pewnie I tak co się nie podobał... Był tani i tandetny, a ty zasługujesz...

‒ Bardzo go lubię, Ron ‒ nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało jej się wydusić te słowa przez zaciśnięte gardło. ‒ Naprawdę. Po prostu boję się, że go zniszczę albo zgubię... Ostatnio zrobiłam się trochę niezdarna.

Popatrzył na nią uważnie.

‒ Coś się stało?

‒ Och, oblałam się wrzątkiem w pokoju nauczycielskim... Profesor Snape musiał mi pomóc dotrzeć do łazienki ‒ mówiąc to, poczuła lekkie rozbawienie, bo...

‒ Snape i pomoc użyte w jednym zdaniu...

‒ Brzmią jak błąd logiczny, wiem Ron. Z ust mi to wyjąłeś ‒ na jej ustach pojawił się blady uśmiech, którego sama się nie spodziewała.

‒ A więc potrafisz się uśmiechać ‒ mruknął Ron. ‒ Trzeba tylko wspomnieć przy tobie Dupka z Lochów.

Gdy wracała do domu, głowę miała pełna myśli. Wciąż dudniły jej słowa Rona, zwłaszcza te dotyczące Severusa Snape'a. Czy rzeczywiście? Czy rzeczywiście nie uśmiechnęła się podczas tej rozmowy ani raz w innej sytuacji?

Zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba Ron miał rację. Zmuszała się kilkakrotnie do grymasów, jednak były to tylko nieszczere parodie prawdziwych uśmiechów. Przez większość rozmowy czuła się spięta, odległa, jakby te wszystkie tematy nie dotyczyły hej bezpośrednio. Dopiero przy historii z poparzoną nogą, jakkolwiek żałosna by nie była, na jej usta wykwitł chociaż cień uśmiechu.

Co w tym było zabawnego? Co ją rozbawiło?

Snape posprzątał i podał jej rękę.

Już samo to brzmiało niczym absurd. Zatrzymała się nagle pośrodku drogi prowadzącej z Hogsmeade do zamku, gdy rozwiązanie uderzyło ją z taką siłą, jak każda prosta prawda razi odkrywcę swoją oczywistością.

Snape nie dotykał ludzi. Podczas ich wieloletniej znajomości dotknął ją tylko dwa razy ‒ i oba miały miejsce tego dnia, gdy oblała się gotującą wodą. Najpierw podał jej dłoń ‒ spracowaną, szorstką dłoń człowieka, którego życie nie rozpieszczało. Potem pomógł jej dotrzeć do łazienki łaskawie użyczając ramienia jako podpory. Gdy teraz przypominała sobie ten moment, gdy kurczowo zaciskała palce na jego ręce, wspierając się na przedramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo niezręcznie musiał się czuć.

Ron. Cholera. Co on sobie teraz pomyślał. Uśmiechała się na wspomnienie o Severusie Snapie. Dupku z Lochów.

Dotarło do niej jednocześnie coś, co zupełnie zbiło ją z pantałyku: w jego sarkastycznym towarzystwie przynajmniej czuła, że żyje, odczuwała cokolwiek innego niż rezygnacja, strach i niemoc. Nawet jeśli tymi emocjami była wściekłość i żal, stanowiły odmianę. Całkiem miłą odmianę, gdyż przez moment mogła znów być człowiekiem z krwi i kości, nie zaś jedynie porcelanową kukłą Hermiony Jane Granger.


	16. Rozdział XV

Severus Snape po raz kolejny miał poczucie, jakby ktoś wytrącił mu władzę nad jego życiem z rąk. Było to dla niego nad wyraz znajome i równocześnie znienawidzone uczucie: przez większość życia nie czuł się panem własnego losu: rozbity, rozmieniony na drobne najpierw w młodzieńczej pogoni za potęgą, potem w ramach pokuty, obowiązku i dla dobra Sprawy. Niby powinien był już przywyknąć, że ludzie na porządku dziennym wycierają sobie nim mordy, przerzucają nań swoje winy, a jednak nie potrafił. Teraz, po wojnie, gdy wreszcie zrodziła się w nim maleńka iskierka nadziei na to, że wreszcie uwolni się od nich wszystkich ‒ od Pottera, Albusa, Zakonu ‒ w jego rzeczywistość z donośnym przytupem wkroczyła Hermiona Granger. Wprawdzie współpracując z nią miał przynajmniej choć szczątkową kontrolę nad tym, co wyrabiała ta bezczelna dziewczyna, jednak spędzanie z nią czasu...

Zastanowił się. Zmiana, która w niej zaszła, ten nowy podszyty strachem sposób bycia młodej Gryfonki intrygował go. Była inna, momentami bardziej nieznośna, to fakt, ale na ogół stanowiła jednak doskonałą odskocznię. Wyzwanie dla jego umysłu. Gdyby nie jej wrodzone, niezmienne wścibstwo, mógłby uznać, że pomysł Minerwy nie jest wcale taki zły. W gruncie rzeczy, z pewnych powodów, nad którymi nie przepadał się zastanawiać, wolał oszczędzić sobie śledztwa w temacie Pottera. Jego jedyna wizyta u chorego, jakkolwiek bezowocna by się wszystkim nie wydawała...

Rozległo się pukanie.

_Cholerne pukanie._

Granger. Jak nic.

Tym razem zgadł.

‒ Profesorze Snape…

Uśmiechnął się nieco zgryźliwie.

‒ Panna Granger, jak zwykle odkrywcza ‒ skłonił lekko głowę. Był to kpiący gest, jednak dziewczyna automatycznie odpowiedziała na niego.

Była aż tak naiwna, czy po prostu grała w jego grę?

Stwierdziwszy, że to na razie nieistotne, wpuści ja do środka.

‒ Co cie do mnie sprowadza, Granger?

‒ Pańska obietnica ‒ stwierdziła.

Uniósł brwi.

‒ Jaka znowu obietnica?

Popatrzyła na niego wymownie.

‒ Granger…

Stali pośrodku salonu: ona wyglądała na nieco zagubiona, ale zdeterminowaną, on czuł, że zaintrygowanie powoli przeradza się u niego w złość.

‒ Nie mam zamiaru z tobą o tym rozmawiać ‒ mruknął. ‒ Tam są drzwi.

‒ Profesorze Snape...

‒ To jakaś twoja nowa mantra, Granger? ‒ wysyczał.

Ciągle zawracała mu głowę. Już nawet kiedy jej nie było automatycznie zaczynał o niej myśleć. ‒ Biegasz do mnie co chwilę jak pierwszoroczniak ze sraczką.

Zmarszczyła czoło.

Obrzucił ją ponurym spojrzeniem. Fakt. Zapominał się przy niej. Budziła w nim coś, o istnieniu, czego nie miał dotąd pojęcia. Nie panował momentami nad tym co mówił. Tym bardziej trzeba się było jej stad pozbyć.

‒ Wyjdź ‒ polecił.

Pokręciła głową.

‒ Nie ma mowy, Profesorze Snape. Nie tym razem.

Wyglądała i zachowywała się inaczej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie, co nieco zbiło go z tropu. Tylko troszkę. A jednak wystarczyło, by gryfonka zauważyła i wykorzystała moment jego słabości. Nie podejrzewał jej o taki cynizm czy spryt, to musiało być raczej dziełem przypadku. Fakt jednak był taki, że Granger postąpiła kilka kroków w stronę sofy.

‒ Siadaj ‒ mruknął zrezygnowany. ‒ Rozgość się. Może chcesz się jeszcze wprowadzić?

Patrzyła na niego niepewnie.

‒ Tak. To był żart. W tym miejscu powinnaś się śmiać ‒ zakpił. ‒ O ile inteligencja pozwoliłaby ci go zrozumieć.

Spojrzała na niego w milczeniu, w jej oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk. Czekał. Aż usiądzie. Odezwie się. A najlepiej sobie pójdzie. Nie chciał jej wypędzać, bo jeśli doszłoby to do uszu Minerwy, miałby z kolei na głowie ją. Znowu. Nie wiedział już towarzystwo, której działało na niego bardziej drażniąco.

‒ Jak to w końcu jest z tą moją inteligencją, profesorze? ‒ zapytała. ‒ Raz słyszę od pana, że jestem głupia, innym razem, coś odwrotnego.

Wiedział do czego piła.

‒ Im dłużej tu sterczysz, tym mocniej twoje notowania spadają ‒ prychnął.

Podszedł do fotela i usiadł. Dziewczyna poszła za jego przykładem.

Przyglądał się jej zimno, przenikliwie. Miał nadzieję, że ona czuje ten chłód, że on odrzuci ją na tyle, że zrezygnuje z dalszego wypytywania go. To, że zgodził się z nią współpracować, nie oznaczało równocześnie, że miał zamiar jej cokolwiek ułatwiać. Co to, to nie. Nie było mu to na rękę.

‒ Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy Granger? ‒ splótł dłonie na kolanach.

Widział, że poczuła się nieswojo. To był jakiś start.

‒ Bo to było dziwne… Nie brzmiało jak pan…

Prychnął. Durna dziewucha. Kolejna osoba, która rościła sobie prawo do wydawania osądów na jego temat. I jakby tego było mało, nie robiła tego wcale w cieniu domowego zacisza, lecz biegała za nim, wykrzykując swoje teorie i oczekując konfrontacji, konkretów.

‒ Cholerni gryfoni ‒ mruknął. ‒ Wy i wasze przekonanie o prawie do ingerencji w każdy element tego świata. Nawet ten, który sobie tego nie życzy.

Ze zdumieniem zauważył na jej twarzy cień rozbawienia. Wcale nie żartował a jednak wyglądało na to, że w oczach tej dziewczyny naraził się na śmieszność. Nie, żeby jej opinia w jakikolwiek sposób dotykała jego ego…

‒ Możesz mi coś wyjaśnić, Granger? ‒ zapytał jadowitym tonem.

‒ To zależy od pytania.

 _Punkt dla ciebie_ ‒ pomyślał.

Siedziała tu z miną owcy, a przecież wiedział, że potrafi wystawić kły i pazury.

 _Potrafiła_ ‒ poprawił się. Teraz była jak spętany lew ‒ szamotała się sama ze sobą, nie wiedząc, jak się uwolnić. A jednak dostrzegał w niej wciąż tę dawną zapalczywość. Od czasu do czasu pojawiała się u niej odrobina dawnej zawziętości.

‒ Co sprawia, że masz czelność nachodzić mnie ostatnio z upartością godną wołu?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Chyba ciekawość. Poza tym… może mam nadzieję, że dowiem się czegoś…

‒ Co pomoże ci rozwikłać twoją zagadkę. Słyszałem już, że bawisz się w Sherlocka, Granger.

Skrzywiła się.

‒ Nie pasuje ci takie porównanie? ‒ posłał jej wstrętny uśmieszek.

‒ Po prostu pan sobie ze mnie kpi.

‒ Naturalnie.

Pokiwała głową.

‒ Właśnie o tym mówię. Usłyszałam coś, co nie było przeznaczone dla moich uszu. Ani nie pozwolił mi pan tego wyjaśnić, ani nie wytłumaczył, o co właściwie chodziło. Tylko zakończył pan praktyki.

Snape zamrugał.

Czy ona naprawdę myślała, że właśnie jej wścibstwo stało za jego decyzją o zerwaniu ich współpracy? Skoro jednak miała właśnie takie przekonanie, postanowił nie burzyć tego obrazu.

Milczał.

‒ Profesor Dumbledore był specyficznym człowiekiem, Granger ‒ powiedział wreszcie, ważąc każde słowo. ‒ Większości ukazywał się jako niegroźny, dziwaczny starzec.

‒ A w rzeczywistości?

Skrzywił się, zniecierpliwiony.

‒ Źle mnie zrozumiałaś, dziewczyno. Był nim, oczywiście. Co nie znaczy, że nie miał również drugiej twarzy ‒ irytacja w jego głosie była tak wyraźna, że sam był w stanie ją zauważyć.

‒ Zawsze wydawał mi się…

‒ Dobrym dziadkiem? Czarodziejska wersją Świętego Mikołaja w purpurowej szacie? Magiem u schyłku swej potęgi ‒ zakpił.

Zarumieniła się. Czyli trafił w samo sedno.

Uśmiechnął się pełen samozadowolenia.

‒ Granger, ja od dobrych dwudziestu lat nieprzerwanie zachodzę w głowę, w jaki sposób tylu gryfonów przeżyło wojnę. A tym bardziej obie. Jesteście tak dziecięco naiwni. I co gorsza zostaje wam to na cale życie.

‒ Są inne cechy…

‒ Zadufanie? Brawura? Skłonność do niepotrzebnego ryzyka?

‒ Odwaga, wierność zasadom…

‒ Nie osłabiaj mnie dziewczyno ‒ przerwał jej ostro. ‒ Jesteście beznadziejni i nieżyciowi.

‒ A wy wyrachowani, zimni i skłonni do agresji ‒ burknęła.

‒ Masz coś lepszego w zanadrzu niż te stereotypy?

Popatrzyła na niego dziwnie.

‒ A czy pan mnie nie potraktował właśnie stosem utartych tekstów o Gryfindorze? ‒ zapytała.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nigdy nie twierdził, że na potrzeby sytuacji nie potrafił być hipokrytą.

‒ _Profesor Granger_ ‒ powiedział wolno, dobitnie, z namaszczeniem wypowiadając kolejne słowa. ‒ O ile wiem, przez całą szkołę była pani pod bezpiecznym skrzydłem Minerwy McGonagall. O ile mi wiadomo, ta ochronka dalej funkcjonuje w sposób niezawodny. Pani obecność tutaj, moja… skłonność do rozmowy z panią wynika WYŁĄCZNIE ze wstawiennictwa wyżej wymienionej. Pani poufały ton, pewność siebie i bezczelna natura były tu, są i będą niemile widziane. Zostałem postawiony przez Minerwę przed koniecznością niańczenia pani podczas tych bzdurnych poszukiwań, jakie ma pani zamiar sobie urządzać. Proszę więc nie marnować mojego czasu dodatkowo, nie zapełniać mojej przestrzeni osobistej bez wyraźnej konieczności, a najlepiej zostawić te bajki, które pani opowiada w spokoju i zająć się czymś nieco bardziej pożytecznym.

Patrzyła się na niego w milczeniu. Niemal widział, jak ciężko przesuwają się tryby jej umysłu. Poczuł w ustach smak wygranej.

A potem Granger otworzyła usta.

‒ Może mi pan powiedzieć, co właściwie ma przeciwko moim planom? ‒ zapytała, zwęziwszy oczy. Bo wygląda to tak, jakby moja teoria była panu wyjątkowo nie na rękę.

***

Był diabelnie zmęczony tym dniem i w ogóle całym tygodniem: dopiero środa, a on już nie miał siły na nic. Następczego dnia czekały go koszmarne eliksiry ‒ podwójne z szóstorocznymi gryfonami. Dwie godziny walk młodych kogutów o to, który dostanie dłuższy i bardziej uciążliwy szlaban… Na nie nie miał ochoty tym bardziej. Chyba zwali to na Filcha. On lubił straszyć i torturować uczniów swoim podłym charakterem i zgorzkniałym, starczym sposobem bycia.

Siedział więc sobie przed kominkiem, ochota na jakąkolwiek lekturę opuściła go po przeczytaniu stosu esejów. Zaczynał żałować, że Granger nie sprawdza już za niego prac. Wprawdzie nieczęsto dopuszczał ją do nowych wytworów uczniowskiej wyobraźni, przeważnie dając jedynie stare prace, jednak w takie dni jak ten, gdy wszystkim, o czym marzył były samotność i sen ‒ jej pomoc była akceptowalna.

Zaklął pod nosem, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że oto ta butna dziewucha dołączyła do bardzo wąskiego grona osób, którym był w stanie powierzyć COKOLWIEK. Nawet jeśli to były jedynie prace uczniów, dla niego tworzyła jego własna strefę wpływów, pewien kokon, do którego nie nawykł kogokolwiek wpuszczać.

Przymknął oczy zawiedziony samym sobą, bo oto nawet tę chwilę sennego spokoju zakłóciły mu myśli o niej. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego? Była dla niego przecież jedynie przedmiotem badań, ciekawostka i rozrywką, kimś na kim mógł poużywać sobie po ciężkim dniu. A może było w tym coś więcej?


	17. Rozdział XVI

Pierwszy tydzień grudnia upłynął jej w miarę spokojnie. Wszyscy czuli już ducha zbliżających się świąt, dzieciaki bez przerwy rozprawiały o feriach, prezentach i całym tym bałaganie. Hermionie było trochę żal, bo jak zwykle miała do wyboru spędzić ten czas albo w uszczuplonym gronie innych nauczycieli, albo wrócić na kilka dni do pustego mieszkania, w którym nie chciało jej się nawet ubrać choinki.

 _Może nadszedł czas na zapełnienie miejsca po Krzywołapie?_ ‒ pomyślała, jednak jak zawsze szybko odrzuciła ten pomysł. Odkąd odszedł jej wspaniały, pokraczny kot, nie potrafiła przygarnąć żadnego nowego zwierzaka. Ilekroć przychodziła jej do głowy ta idea, odnosiła przykre wrażenie, że nowy pupil wywołałby tylko jej złość i rozczarowanie. Krzywołap był dla niej jak rodzina, jak przyjaciel. Niezastąpiony.

Chodziła więc nieco struta po zamku, który powoli zapełniał się zielenią świątecznych drzewek, wielobarwnym blaskiem ozdób i światłami dodatkowych, rozwieszonych na gałązkach choinek, magicznych świec, których płomienie mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Minerwa starała się jak mogła, by pomimo śmierci dyrektora okres przedświąteczny, jak zwykle był pełen splendoru. Hermionie trudno było ocenić efekt tych wysiłków, gdyż kompletnie nie czuła atmosfery radości, ciepła i rodzinnych spotkań. Jedna rzecz, że zwyczajnie nie miała na to wszystko ochoty, druga, że czuła wtedy najdotkliwiej, że jej życie podążało w totalnie złym kierunku.

A ona nie potrafiła znaleźć w sobie siły, by je zawrócić.

Drugą, chyba równie uciśnioną co ona osobą, był Severus Snape. Nie widywała go zbyt często, a od ich ostatniej rozmowy minęło już kilka dni, jednak sposób, w jaki poruszał się po korytarzach, obrzydzenie, z jakim zerkał na kolejne girlandy, wieńce i świecidełka, napawał ją o dziwo niejaką otuchą. Może to była kwestia podobieństwa, bo widząc jego wiecznie skwarzoną minę czuła się mniej wyobcowana, mniej winna. Naprawdę nie zależało jej przecież na psuciu innym tego jedynego w swoim rodzaju okresu w roku. Pamiętała, jak to było śmiać się i cieszyć z najmniejszej drobnostki. Ale teraz już tak nie umiała.

Teraz wolałaby przespać cały grudzień, niż uczestniczyć w tej żałosnej szopce.

‒ Granger?

Drgnęła zaskoczona. Wprawdzie siedziała obok Mistrza Eliksirów podczas każdego posiłku, jednak ten niezwykle rzadko zaszczycał ją rozmową.

‒ Profesorze?

Zerknęła na niego przelotnie, pomiędzy jednym kęsem kolacji a drugim. Nie miała apetytu, jadła z konieczności.

‒ Jak tam idą twoje… posłał Minerwie wymowne spojrzenie ‒ _nasze_ badania?

‒ Znowu pan drwi?

‒ Gdzieżbym śmiał ‒ widziała kątem oka, że uśmiecha się krzywo, przeżuwając kawałek kanapki z tuńczykiem.

‒ Czy mówienie innym złośliwości poprawia pański apetyt? ‒ odwróciła się do niego.

Uniósł brwi, ale nadal patrzył w swój talerz.

‒ To nie było pytanie retoryczne.

Rzucił jej krótkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, po czym przełknął.

‒ Zaczynasz brzmieć, jak Minerwa, Granger, a to niedobrze ‒ powiedział na tyle cicho, by nie musieć się do niej przybliżać ani o cal, ale by nadal jego wypowiedź pozostała tylko między nimi.

‒ A to dlaczego?

Jego grymas nie zapowiadał niczego dobrego ani miłego.

‒ Czy naprawdę twoim życiowym celem jest zachowywać się jak stara, bezdzietna wdowa?

‒ Jest pan okrutny.

Prychnął.

‒ I wytyka mi to ktoś, kto niedawno w dość stanowczy sposób sugerował moje podobieństwo do Czarnego Pana. Być może po prostu wczuwam się w rolę.

Uśmiechnęła się.

Do głowy przyszedł jej pewien szalony pomysł, ale z marszu go odrzuciła.

Postanowiła pozostawić sytuację tak, jak jest i nie zaogniać jej niepotrzebnie.

Jej pieczeń leżała prawie nietknięta na talerzu.

Zastanawiała się jak do tego podejść. Zarówno do posiłku, jak i do mężczyzny siedzącego po jej prawej stronie.

I pieczeń i jej współpraca z Mistrzem Eliksirów były zaledwie napoczęte. Obie kwestie sprawiały jej sporo trudności i często czuła niechęć na samą myśl o zajęciu się nimi. To nie była kwestia rodzaju posiłku, ani, co ciekawe, rodzaju człowieka: z każdym egzemplarzem szło jej równie topornie. Po prostu straciła apetyt, zarówno kulinarny, jak i towarzyski.

Jego chłód i sarkazm czyniły wszystko trudniejszym i prostszym zarazem. Z jednej bowiem strony nie czuła się w jego towarzystwie tak nieczuła i zgorzkniała, wiecznie w obawie przed zranieniem kogoś źle dobranym słowem; z drugiej jednak, ciężko jej było wytrzymać jego ciągłe złośliwostki, potyczki słowne i stosowane przy każdej okazji figury erystyczne. Trzeba było wciąż trzymać tępo, wciąż analizować każde pojedyncze słowo, by nie wykorzystał czegoś przeciwko tobie. To bywało nawet zabawne.

Rozmyślając, rozdłubała pieczeń po całym talerzu przez co wyglądała jeszcze mniej apetycznie niż poprzednio, ale o dziwo Hermionie taka smakowała bardziej.

***

Gdy wieczorem usłyszała pukanie do drzwi swojej kwatery, była nieco zdziwiona. Uczniowie rzadko do niej przychodzili, gdyż nie była opiekunem żadnego domu, a ponadto uczyła mało popularnego przedmiotu. Koledzy z pracy zaglądali jeszcze rzadziej, gdyż nie trzymała się z nikim jakoś szczególnie blisko. Nie było więc powodu wpadać na pogaduchy. Nie dość, że dzieliła ja od większości z nich znaczna różnicą wieku, to jeszcze sama nie zabiegała o uwagę i kontakt z żadnym z nich. Czasem zmuszała się, by odwiedzić Hagrida. Jedyne odwiedziny, jakich doświadczała, dotyczyły zwykle zastępstw na lekcjach i dyżurach. Zbliżały się święta, spodziewała się więc, że Hooch, Sinistra albo Flitwick zawitają w jej skromne progi by cisnąć jej kilka dodatkowych godzin.

Podeszła więc do drzwi nastawiona na załatwienie konkretnej sprawy.

Tym bardziej zdumiał ja widok, jaki zastała po ich drugiej stronie.

‒ Dobry wieczór ‒ brzmiało to oczywiście jak jawna kpina z życzeń.

‒ Co pana tu sprowadza? ‒ umyślnie nie dodała tytułu, skoro i on postanowił pominąć jej.

Uśmiechał się drwiąco.

‒ Mam dyżur ‒ poinformował ją.

‒ To cudownie? ‒ powiedziała niepewnym głosem. Ewidentnie grał z nią w jakąś grę, której celu nie znała. ‒ A co JA mam z tym wspólnego?

Snape nigdy nie oddawał swoich godzin lekcyjnych, nigdy nie rezygnował z dyżurów. Zdawał się nie chorować, nie męczyć, nie nużyć…

‒ Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy nie łamiesz statutu szkoły ‒ zadrwił. ‒ Nie zadawaj głupich pytań, tylko wyjdź.

‒ Co proszę? ‒ popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Równie dobrze mógłby przyjść tutaj w stroju Świętego Mikołaja.

‒ Czy ty masz problemy ze słuchem, Granger? Powiedziałem: wyjdź.

‒ Wyprasza mnie pan z własnych kwater?

‒ A na co ci to brzmi?

‒ Sama nie wiem ‒ powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.

Idziesz że mną - powiedział wreszcie.

Ale dokąd?

Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co w słabym, roztańczonym świetle kilku palonych przez nią świec wyglądało naprawdę upiornie.

Załatwiłem ci zastępstwo za Sybillę - zarechotał.

Szli w milczeniu. Hermiona miała mętlik w głowie. Po co ten stary durny nietoperz ciągał ją ze sobą po korytarzach?

‒ Chciałaś porozmawiać, nieprawdaż? ‒ zapytał, jakby odczytując jej myśli. Gdy posłała mu zdziwione spojrzenie wywrócił oczami.

‒ Niezrozumienie masz wypisane na twarzy, Granger ‒ wyjaśnił cierpko. Wy, gryfoni, jesteście bardzo łatwi do odczytania. Poza ujęcie dosłownie wszystkie emocje.

‒ Co sprawiło, że zmienił pan zdanie?

‒ Skoro jestem zmuszony z tobą pracować, lepiej żebyśmy nauczyli się trudnej sztuki konwersacji - powiedział to wprawdzie chłodno,nie dostrzegła jednak w jego głosie sarkazmu.

A to było już coś.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Czemu akurat dziś?

‒ Łączę przyjemne z pożytecznym ‒ powiedział. ‒ Gdzie za przyjemne uznać można co najwyżej pełnienie nocnego dyżuru.

‒ Ach oczywiście ‒ pomyślała z przekąsem.

‒ Nawet nie zapytał mnie pan o zgodę na zastępstwo ‒ zauważyła.

Skrzywił się i posłał jej niechętne spojrzenie.

‒ A miałaś inne plany, Granger?

Nie odpowiedziała.

‒ Tak sądziłem ‒ satysfakcja w jego głosie, doprawiona złośliwą nutą sprawiła, że Hermiona poczuła złość.

‒ Można wiedzieć, na czym zbudował pan ten osąd, profesorze?

Prychnął.

‒ Jeśli cały czas tylko siedzisz w swoich kwaterach, Granger, trudno spodziewać się, żeby i teraz było inaczej.

‒ To podłe.

‒ Fakty nazywasz podłymi? Swoje życie?

‒ Nie. Pańskie zachowanie.

‒ Ja tylko wyciągam wnioski z poczynionych obserwacji.

‒ Wszystkich pan szpieguje?

Jego mina mogła znaczyć wszystko.

‒ Kiedy Minerwa inwigiluje cię całymi dniami, nazywasz to troską.

‒ Bo robi to w dobrej wierze ‒ zaperzyła się.

‒ A skąd wniosek, że ja to robię w złej?

Zaskoczył ją.

Patrzył w jej stronę, krzywiąc się dziwnie.

‒ No właśnie, skąd? ‒ zadumała się nieco teatralnie.

‒ Nie drwij Granger, nie że mnie. Raz, że Ci to pokracznie wychodzi, a dwa ci, co próbują ograć mnie moją kartą, zwykle marnie kończą.

 _No co ty nie powiesz_ ‒ pomyślała. Musiał dostrzec na jej twarzy cień tej uwagi, cierpki wyraz, cokolwiek, bo uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Winszuję ‒ powiedział. ‒ Samokontrola to podstawa.

Nie wiedziała już, czy mówi poważnie, pijąc do jej wstrzemięźliwości w wypowiadaniu myśli na głos, czy drwi z tego, jak czytelne są jej emocje.

Sapnęła z frustracji.

‒ Proszę mi więc chociaż powiedzieć, o co Panu chodziło ‒ naciskała, ignorując jego niezadowoloną minę.

‒ Jesteś jak zdarta płyta, Granger ‒ mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do niej, jednak na tyle głośno, że nie miała problemu z dosłyszeniem jego słów.

‒ Profesorze Snape...

‒ Powiedziałem ci już.

‒ Powiedział Pan, że Albus Dumbledore miał dwie twarze. Nic ponadto.

‒ To była moja odpowiedź. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć, dziewczyno?

‒ Jaka była ta druga twarz.

Skrzywił się.

‒ To może pomóc nam w znalezieniu odpowiedzi, czasem zupełnie przypadkowe rzeczy, zdające się nie mieć żadnego związku z rozpatrywanym problemem potrafią naprowadzić na rozwiązanie ‒ paplała.

Uśmiech, jaki posłał jej Snape ‒ wszystkowiedzący, domyślny uśmiech ‒ strącił ją z pantałyku. Ale tylko na chwilę.

Odchrząknęła i podjęła, że zdumieniem zdając sobie równocześnie sprawę, że pierwszy raz od miesięcy odczuwa ożywienie i podekscytowanie...

‒ Tak było gdy poszukiwaliśmy horkruksów...

‒ I uważasz, że przezywasz teraz kolejną przygodę, Granger? ‒ zapytał rozdrażniony.

‒ Przygodę? Narażanie swojego życia, za innych w wieku, gdy powinno się oczekiwać nadal ochrony i bezpieczeństwa, nazywa pan przygodą? To pański kolejny podły żart, czy jest Pan może skrajnym ignorantem?

‒ _Touché_ ‒ uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Milczeli. Snape Szedł szybko, by za nim nadążyć musiała iść tak szybko, że podczas mówienia lapala zadyszkę. Nigdy nie była typem sportowca, a ostatnio wyjątkowo mocno zaniedbała własną kondycję.

‒ Bywał cyniczny, gdy chodziło o szafowanie życiem i bezpieczeństwem innych ‒ powiedział wreszcie cicho, niemal szeptem, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała gorycz. ‒ Dla własnych celów, dla ambicji był w stanie poświęcić bardzo wiele... Żądał takiego samego poświęcenia od innych, nie wahał się też manipulować i kłamać, gdy chciał skłonić kogoś do posłuszeństwa. Tak czynił z twoim przyjacielem, ‒ z jakiegoś powodu w tym miejscu jego głos zmienił się, pojawiła się w nim złość, która Hermiona odczytała jako niechęć do zmarłego chłopaka - Potterem, tak czynił również...

‒ Z panem ‒ wyszeptała. ‒ Przepraszam. To dlatego nie chciał pan o tym mówić.

Prychnął.

‒ Gryfonską ignorancja i zapatrzenie w siebie wychodzi z ciebie w każdej sytuacji.

Spojrzała na niego.

A potem poczuła, że traci grunt pod nogami. Zachwiała się na krawędzi.

Następnym, co odnotowała, był bolesny uścisk jego palców na przedramieniu. I jego sylwetka, która w ułamku sekundy znalazła się bliżej niej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Spojrzała za siebie ‒ tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą były jej stopy, ziała dziura. Schody dopiero przesuwały się w ich stronę, więc była dosłownie o włos od upadku.

Przeniosła wzrok na niego.

Nadal trzymał jej rękę, ale teraz już nie zaciskał na niej palców. Jego usta wykrzywiły się z niesmakiem.

‒ Dzie - dziękuję - wydukała.

Skinął głową. A potem puścił ją i bez słowa oddalił się korytarzem.


	18. Rozdział XVII

Zanim się obejrzała, minęła połowa grudnia i przerwa świąteczna zawisła nad nią już nie jako odległa groźba, ale całkiem bliska, przykra konieczność. Do wszędobylskich ozdób zdążyła przywyknąć na tyle, że traktowała je z obojętnością, na które zasługiwały. Jedynie śpiewające kolędy amorki doprowadzały ją do szewskiej paski.

Ilekroć jeden z tych fruwających, magicznych pokurczy podlatywał do niej na swych ożywionych magią skrzydełkach z _papier mache_ , wykrzykując swe urocze piosenki, musiała ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywać się, by nie odesłać go do śliczniutkiego, amorkowego piekła.

‒ Cholerna, fruwająca makulatura ‒ mruknęła do siebie przy śniadaniu. Odpędziła ręką nieznośnego aniołka. Właśnie rozpoczął się poprzedzający ferie tydzień i gorączkę świąteczną dawało się już wyczuć nie tylko wśród dzieci, ale także pośród nauczycieli. Flitwick cały czas nucił pod nosem, swym niskim głosem akompaniując latającym po Wielkiej Sali papierowym stworom swego wynalazku. Musiał być z tych cudaków wyjątkowo dumny, gdyż przy każdej okazji opowiadał ile trudu włożył w zaklęcie figurek w „te cudowne istoty”. Pomona Sprout chodziła z przypiętą do szaty gałązką ostrokrzewu. To jeszcze dało się znieść, ale paradujący wszędzie w czapce Mikołaja Irytek, był ponad jej nerwy.

Może to było tylko jej złudzenie, ale wszyscy jakby dwa razy bardziej niż zwykle starali się wczuć w świąteczny nastrój. Być może to śmierć Albusa Dumbledore spowodowała te nagłą lawinę; albo wszystko było jak zwykle tylko to ona robiła się z roku na rok co raz bardziej drażliwa.

Zajęta wygłaszaną w myślach tyradą, dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyła, że ktoś uporczywie jej się przygląda. Chrząknęła.

‒ Profesorze? Czy coś się stało?

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, na jego ustach wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek.

‒ Zupełnie nic, poza tym, że przez cały posiłek burczysz pod nosem i prychasz, jak rasowy rosomak.

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy.

‒ Nie wytrzeszczaj się Granger, bo wyglądasz jakbyś się dusiła ‒ zarechotał.

Uniosła brwi.

‒ Widzę, że świąteczny nastrój panu dopisuje ‒ powiedziała z przekąsem.

‒ Zaiste ‒ mruknął.

‒ No to jest nas dwoje ‒ przyznała.

Skinął głową.

‒ Nie da się ukryć, Granger. Ta część stołu emanuje mroczną i szkodliwą aurą, tak przynajmniej stwierdziła dziś Trallewney.

Hermiona posłała nauczycielce Wróżbiarstwa krótkie, acz intensywne spojrzenie.

‒ Widzę, że sympatia jest obopólna ‒ zacmokał.

Skrzywiła się.

‒ Chyba nie potrzeba do tego szklanej kuli, profesorze. Z tego co wiem, to żadna nowość.

‒ W istocie.

Wróciła na moment do jedzenia. Mozolnie przeżuwając kawałek pieczywa, zaczęła się nad czymś zastanawiać. Ten gadatliwy Snape był mocno podejrzanym zjawiskiem. Musiała przyznać, że jego inicjatywa, po kilku dniach niemal zupełnego milczenia, wydała jej się nieco… niepokojącą.

‒ Czego pan ode mnie chce? ‒ zapytała obcesowo, gdy już udało jej się przełknąć.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Ostry ton głosu, jaki zastosowała zdziwił nawet ją.

‒ Nigdy nie odzywa się pan, gdy nie ma w tym osobistego interesu ‒ wyjaśniła. ‒ Więc albo pan czegoś chce, albo po prostu się pan ze mnie naigrywa.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

‒ I jedno i drugie wydaje mi się kuszącą perspektywą.

‒ Cudownie ‒ skwitowała.

‒ Proszę sobie darować te złośliwości, nie jestem w nastroju na słowne potyczki ‒ odparła, po czym upiła łyk kawy.

‒ Musimy się spotkać, by mówić twoja idiotyczna teorie, Granger ‒ powiedział na tyle głośno, że siedząca po jej drugiej stronie Minerwa spojrzała w jego stronę. Ach. Więc o to mu chodziło. Robił przedstawienie dla profesor McGonagall.

‒ Dobrze ‒ powiedziała, mocno już zirytowana. ‒ Więc co pan proponuje?

‒ Nadchodzący weekend, chyba, że masz jakieś inne, bardziej fascynujące plany ‒ ze wzrokiem skupionym na talerzu, zdawałby się zupełnie pochłonięty posiłkiem, gdyby nie jego wredna mina.

 _Dupek_ ‒ pomyślała. Rzeczywiście, nie miała żadnych planów, nic poza nadzieją, że poczyta chwile przed kominkiem. Może zrobi zakupy… To jej o czymś przypomniało.

‒ Weekend spędzam w domu ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Nie było mnie tam od kilku tygodni i muszę…

‒ Oszczędź ‒ mruknął. ‒ Ja w tygodniu mam zbyt dużo pracy.

‒ Szlabany? ‒ zapytała.

‒ Koniec semestru, Granger ‒ powiedział rozdrażniony. ‒ Nie każdy uczy takiej parodii przedmiotu jak ty, z garstką uczniów i niewielką liczbą godzin.

To ją zabolało.

‒ Ktoś tu odciął mi drogę do kariery, ale nie będę wskazywała palcem, kto ‒ wytknęła mu. ‒ Jest to ta sama osoba, która narzeka na nawał pracy, w której pomocy tak wspaniałomyślnie się pozbawiła.

Zauważyła, że jego twarz wykrzywiła się dziwnie. Nie wiedziała, co może oznaczać ten grymas, nie widziała go nawet dokładnie, bo Snape był aktualnie odwrócony do niej profilem.

Było coś intrygującego w jego rysach, zauważyła podczas ostatnich tygodni, w tych jego przenikliwych oczach. Gdyby nie ten parszywy charakter, może nawet dziwiłaby się, czemu wciąż jest sam. Wystarczyłoby umyć włosy…

Otrząsnęła się z tych myśli.

Usłyszała, że Minerwa zaśmiała się cicho słysząc jej przemowę.

‒ Może pan przyjść do mnie ‒ powiedział po chwili milczenia. Tą ofertą niczym nie ryzykowała, gdyż wiedziała, że Snape i tak się na to nie zgodzi. ‒ Mój kominek jest podłączony do sieci Fiuu.

‒ Znakomicie ‒ powiedział.

Zamrugała.

‒ Co proszę?

Czy on się właśnie zgodził? Uparcie próbowała dopatrzyć się w jego krótkiej wypowiedzi cienia drwiny, czy sarkazmu, ale nie mogła.

‒ Mycie uszu, wbrew obiegowej opinii nie powoduje, że nargle składają tam jajeczka ‒ zakpił.

Uśmiechnęła się.

‒ A bycie miłym… nie ważne. Zwyczajnie nie byłam pewna, czy pan sobie ze mnie nie drwi.

‒ Gdzieżbym śmiał.

Westchnęła.

Rozmowy z tym człowiekiem wprawdzie wyrywały ją ze stagnacji, ale też potwornie męczyły.

‒ W takim razie zapraszam ‒ powiedziała.

***

Rezygnacja leżała już na biurku Minerwy. Hermiona, jadąc na ferie, zabrała ze sobą większość swoich osobistych rzeczy z nauczycielskich kwater. Miała jeszcze wrócić w Święta, by pożegnać się z Minerwą, więc zostawiła kilka drobiazgów na tę okazję.

Gdyby nie magia, całą sobotę zajęłoby jej pakowanie ubrań i książek na miejsca. A tak, powiększona urokiem biblioteczka pomieściła wszystkie nagromadzone przez nią książki w mgnieniu oka i bez niepotrzebnego zachodu. W takich chwilach jak ta, naprawdę kochała czary. Jednak przeważnie nienawidziła ich za to, ile zła potrafiły wyrządzić. Ile zła sama wyrządziła…

Snape łaskawie zapowiedział się na ósmą rano w niedzielę. Nazajutrz była wigilia Bożego Narodzenia i Hermiona, robiąc zakupy, wszędzie natykała się na roześmianych ludzi, podekscytowane dzieci i kolejne masy dekoracji. Mdliło ją od tego. Gdyby jeszcze miała z kim spędzić te święta… Weasley’owie odpadali. I to z wielu powodów. Nawet pomijając całą sytuację, która wynikła z Harrym. Po wojnie przestała zjawiać się u nich na bożonarodzeniowym obiedzie, bo zwyczajnie hałas, harmider i zamieszanie, jakie u nich panowało, powodowały u niej zdenerwowanie, złość a w skrajnych wypadkach ‒ lęki.

Jednak nie pogardziłaby towarzystwem rodziców. Naprawdę chciałaby spędzić z nimi tych kilka dni w roku… Chociaż oddalili się od siebie, w Święta bardzo jej brakowało obecności kogoś życzliwego. Sama nie miała czasu na taką wyprawę, poza tym wiązało się to z tłumami na lotniskach, tłokiem w samolocie… Wiedziała, że ciężko by to zniosła, więc gra nie była warta świeczki.

Nie proponowała im przylotu. Nie chciała ich kłopotać.

Spojrzała na swoje szare okna i poczuła się pokonana.

***

Servus Snape przybył w niedzielny poranek, tak jak zapowiedział. Dawniej byłaby pewnie niepocieszona, że straci rzadką okazję do porządnego odespania tygodnia, jednak teraz było jej to nawet na rękę. Kładła się późno, wstawała wcześnie, przez większość nocy kręcąc się bezsennie po łóżku. Koszmar, za koszmarem niszczył jej sen, siły i chęć do życia.

Jakby sama nie radziła sobie wystarczająco źle.

Wyszedł z kominka punkt ósma, ze swoim słynnym kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

‒ Niewiele mugolskich budynków ma działające kominki ‒ zauważył zamiast dzień dobry.

Przytaknęła.

‒ Agent nieruchomości był bardzo zaintrygowany tym warunkiem.

Snape potraktował ją krzywym grymasem.

Zlustrował wzrokiem jej kawalerkę. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę, że się stresuje. Czuła się… oceniana. I to przez człowieka o wyjątkowo podłym charakterze.

Dlaczego w ogóle zależało jej na wyniku tych oględzin? Przecież najprawdopodobniej, gdy załatwi sobie nowe praktyki i zakończy badania nad śmiercią Dumbledore’a, nie będą się już widzieć nigdy z życiu. Zostało więc przed nimi tylko kilka miesięcy sporadycznych spotkań, po których ‒ bon vojage panie Snape ‒ miała nadzieję zostawić to wszystko nareszcie za sobą.

Poczuła ukłucie żalu.

Sentyment. Ten był w niej wciąż jeszcze żywy, chociaż w ciągłym odwrocie.

‒ Niech pan usiądzie, a ja może zaparzę kawę.

Posłał jej krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie.

‒ Nie zaparz przy okazji czegoś innego.

Uniosła brwi.

‒ Niby czego?

‒ Siebie na przykład ‒ zarechotał z własnego żartu.

Gdy wróciła, siedział na sofie i przeglądał jedna z przygotowanych ksiąg.

‒ Widzę, że sam się pan obsłużył? ‒ zauważyła, stawiając na blacie stolika dwie filiżanki. Kiedyś w chwili zupełnego wyłączenia, obserwowała go jak robi kawę, a jej pogięty umysł zapamiętał dokładnie tę procedurę.

‒ W istocie.

Spojrzał nieufnie na beżowy napój.

‒ Bez obaw ‒ powiedziała. ‒ Wiem jaka pan pije.

Uniósł jedna brew.

‒ Czy jest coś, czego nie wyszpiegowałaś jeszcze, Granger? Może Zakon Feniksa mylił się przez ten cały czas i do Czarnego Pana trzeba było posłać ciebie zamiast mnie? Być może znacznie szybciej wygralibyśmy tę wojnę… ‒ zakpił.

Skwitowała to wymuszonym uśmiechem.

‒ Może zacznę od razu, żeby nie tracić czasu ‒ zaproponowała po chwili.

Skinął głową.

‒ Nie będę narzekał, jeśli się streścisz, Granger.

Zaczęła więc mówić. O tym, że nie mogą być pewni, jak długo chorował Dumbledore, o tym, że jeśli choroba miała podłoże magiczne, to być może jej objawy oraz ich natężenie zależały od potęgi czy dziedziny, w której kształcił się dyrektor. Że był on jednak jednostka wybitną, więc mógł zaklęciami lub silą woli maskować symptomy.

Snape siedział spokojnie, brak ekspresji sugerował, że zupełnie nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Jednak wiedziała, że słuchał, gdyż ponad wszelka wątpliwość, nie był człowiekiem, który lubił marnować swój czas.

Co ja zaskoczyło, kiedy przeszła do omawiania kwestii związanych z Harrym, postawa i mimika uległy u niego niewielkiej, lecz zauważalnej zmianie. Wydawał się nieco bardziej naprężony, dłoń zacisnął w pięść, a mięśnie żuchwy napięły się.

Spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany.

‒ Urwałaś wpół słowa, żeby przyglądać się moim niebywałym walorom estetycznym, Granger? ‒ wycedził.

Zawstydziła się. Musiała zamilknąć, pogrążona rozmyślaniami nad jego zachowaniem.

‒ Przepraszam. Ja tylko zastanawiałam się…

‒ Znowu się zaczyna ‒ mruknął. ‒ Co znowu urodziło się w tej twojej kudłatej głowie?

‒ Pańska reakcja?

‒ Jaka reakcja?

‒ Na temat… gdy zaczęłam mówić o Harrym…

Prychnął. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

‒ Chyba nie jest tajemnicą mój stosunek do Pottera, Granger. Nie muszę i nie będę spowiadał ci się ze swoich osobistych spraw.

‒ Nie, nie, ja tylko...

‒ Więc zostaw to w spokoju, dziewczyno.

Coś w jego zachowaniu, w jego wyrazie twarzy zdumiało ją. Nie wiedziała jednak co to było.

‒ Za dużo domysłów ‒ usłyszała jego głos.

‒ W czym?

‒ We wszystkim, Granger. Snujesz domysły, które nie mają podparcia w dowodach.

‒ Nie, nie, jest coś, na pewno. Wiem, że coś pomijam, że czegoś… ‒ urwała, bo zauważyła, że w nerwach zaczęła się motać.

‒ Hermiona? ‒ rozległ się zdziwiony głos ze strony przedpokoju.

‒ Mama? ‒ poderwała się jak oparzona z sofy.

W ciągu następnych sekund wydarzyło się mnóstwo rzeczy, których wolałaby nie pamiętać.

Najpierw uświadomiła sobie, że ona i Snape siedzieli znacznie bliżej siebie, niż wymagała tego sytuacja, przez co jej i tak już zaróżowiona twarz, zaogniła się jeszcze bardziej. Potem jej matka zapytała zdumiona, kim jest ten dżentelmen i czy ich sobie przedstawi. Jakby już w tym momencie jej zażenowanie nie osiągnęło granic absurdu, Snape musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i powiedzieć:

‒ Gdybym wiedział, że chcesz mnie dzisiaj przedstawić swoim rodzicom, przygotowałbym się na te doniosłą okazję.

Chociaż jego głos zachowywał pozory uprzejmości, spojrzenie jakie jej posłał, było lodowate.

Zaklęła.

Będzie musiała jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Nie wiedziała jeszcze tylko jak.


	19. Rozdział XVIII

Snape użył kominka, żeby ewakuować się do Hogwartu. Na pożegnanie rzucił jej jeszcze pełne ironii powodzenia.

Gdy już udało jej się dojść do słowa i ustalić, co stało za niespodziewaną wizytą rodziców (nie mogli się do niej dodzwonić ani na komórkę, która w szkole zwyczajnie nie działała, ani na stacjonarny, gdyż w budynku prowadzono właśnie prace modernizujące sieć telekomunikacyjną), przeszła do wyjaśniania kim był ów dziwny, specyficzny mężczyzna i co ja z nim łączyło.

‒ No nie wiem ‒ pani Granger była w wyraźny sposób sceptycznie nastawiona do wersji córki. ‒ Moi koledzy z pracy nie jadali u mnie śniadań o tak wczesnej porze... To znaczy ‒ uśmiechnęła się lekko, zerkając na męża i pochyliła się w stronę Hermiony, by wyszeptać konfidencjonalnie ‒ jeden jadał.

Puścił do niej oko.

Hermiona westchnęła, starając się opanować irytację.

‒ Sama powiedziałaś, że jest specyficzny ‒ przekonywała. ‒ I tutaj trafiłaś w dziesiątkę. Snape to indywiduum jakich mało. Uparł się na niedzielny poranek, chyba myślał, że zrobi mi tym na złość...

‒ Na złość?

‒ Mówiłam. Jest... oryginalny. Drugiego takiego że świecą szukać.

Mama nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale nie naciskała już. Ojciec na szczęście miał zwyczaj po prostu się do takich spraw nie mieszać, za co była mu niesamowicie wdzięczna. Łowiła jeszcze co jakiś czas uważne spojrzenia matki, jakby Hermiona miała za chwilę ogłosić, że jest w ciąży, datę ślubu lub chowała gdzieś całą szafę jego czarnych, męskich gaci.

Skąd w ogóle pomysł że są czarne? - zastanowiła się, obserwując, jak matka zagląda do łazienki, niby to sprawdzając, jak się córka urządziła, ale tak naprawdę, Hermiona mogła się o to założyć o swoją miesięczną pensję, w poszukiwaniu zapasowej szczoteczki i kremu do golenia.

W gruncie rzeczy nie miała do niej o to pretensji. Zwykle się tak nie zachowywała. Pani Granger tak dawno nie widziała córki, że usilnie próbowała się dowiedzieć czegoś o jej życiu.

W toku rozmowy wyjaśniło się jeszcze, że Grangerowie przyjechali już kilka dni temu, zatrzymali się w hotelu i przychodzili codziennie, próbując ją zastać.

Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy bardziej jest zła na siebie, że zapomniała zamknąć drzwi na klucz, czy na nich, że nie mogąc się z nią skontaktować, nie skorzystali z sowiej poczty.

‒ Tłumaczyłam wam tyle razy ‒ mówiła. ‒ To jedyny pewny sposób żeby się ze mną skontaktować odkąd pracuje w Hogwarcie.

Chyba niewiele to dało, bo Grangerowie byli skupieni na przedstawianiu córce uroków Australii.

 _Czemu nie_ ‒ pomyślała po chwili. ‒ _Kraj, jak kraj. Byl_ _e_ _był tam jakiś Mistrz Eliksirów, który zgodzi się mnie uczyć._

Wizyta rodziców przeciągała się, a Hermiona była co raz bardziej zniecierpliwiona. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna porozmawiać ze Snapem i to jak najszybciej ‒ wyjaśnić całe zajście, wytłumaczyć, że ten najazd rodziny nie był zaplanowany, że nie miała zamiaru go urazić… tylko właściwie czym? Wiedziała, że Snape był dziwakiem i zafiksowanym na poczuciu kontroli palantem jednak jego zachowanie, wredne żarty… Do pewnego stopnia po cichu przyznawała mamie rację: coś było w jego sposobie bycia nie tak, coś jej się nie podobało, bo nie pasowało do Mistrza Eliksirów, jakiego znała. Być może tak wychodziło mu udawanie uprzejmości? Zastanawiała się nad tym chwilę, ale nie potrafiła zdecydować, co dokładnie wzbudziło jej wątpliwości. Jedna rzecz była pewna: z jego min i spojrzeń, które jej posyłał, wywnioskowała, że ten incydent może mocno zaważyć na ich dalszej współpracy. A jak bardzo uciążliwa by ona nie była, determinacja w szukaniu prawdy kazała jej walczyć o wsparcie tego ponurego typa.

Przebrała się więc, poprawiła rozczochrane przez matkę włosy i… na szczęście nad kominkiem wisiał zegarek, bo wpakowałaby się do jego gabinetu samym w środku nocy. Odłożyła więc wizytę na następny dzień, modląc się w duchu, by za mocno jej nie zbeształ za zwłokę.

***

Severus Snape wrócił do Hogwartu z rudną do przełknięcia mieszanką uczuć. Był zły i na siebie i na tę głupią smarkulę. Z jednej strony zachował się bowiem jak stary dureń dając się zwabić do jej domu, z drugiej ta sytuacja z rodzicami Granger była mocno frustrująca i niespodziewana. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej zirytowało go samo pojawienie się intruzów, czy jej zażenowanie.

Tego poranka znowu znaleźli się znacznie bliżej siebie, niż on tego sobie życzył. Fakt, że nie zauważył tego aż do momentu, w którym matka Granger wkroczyła radośnie do salonu, napełniał go konsternacją i niepokojem. Choć wcale nie uważał, by bliskość fizyczna była czymś zdrożnym, to jednak zazwyczaj unikał jej, trzymał dystans, zapewniało mu to dwie bardzo ważne dla niego rzeczy: bezpieczeństwo i spokój. Nie był człowiekiem towarzyskim. Wbrew pozorom nie nienawidził też ludzi, przynajmniej nie wszystkich. Jednak ta separacja, którą praktykował od lat, była mu na rękę ‒ dopuszczał do siebie nieliczne osoby a i to najczęściej na własnych, restrykcyjnych zasadach. Wyjątki w jego życiu stanowili jedynie Minerwa i Albus, jednak tu w grę wchodziły również ich zawiłe relacje służbowe i osobiste.

I Granger. Tak, musiał przyznać, że ta dziewczyna w jakiś sposób potrafił znaleźć wyrwę w jego murze, co zadziwiało go i intrygowało zarazem. Było w niej coś, co upodabniało ją nieco do niego samego. Zrozumiał ostatnio, że właśnie owo nikłe podobieństwo między nimi zwracało tak mocno jego uwagę. To i fakt, że zadała sobie trud, żeby go uratować podczas bitwy… pamiętał ten moment, gdy obudził się i pierwszym, co zobaczył, była jej ręka z różdżką, a potem przejęta twarz ‒ oba widoki mocno niespodziewane.

Było w niej coś… mrocznego, jakaś gorycz i ból, uczucie własnej porażki, chociaż, o ile się orientował, jej dotychczasowe życie stanowiło pasmo sukcesów: szkoła, wojna, popularność… A jednak gryfonka wyglądała, jakby nie radziła sobie najlepiej z codzienną egzystencją, jakby pożerała od środka sama siebie. Znał ten stan aż za dobrze.

To musiała być wojna, a jeśli tak było, musiało się podczas niej wydarzyć coś naprawdę niedobrego. Pomimo drwin, które uwielbiał sobie z niej uskuteczniać, nigdy nie uważał jej za jednostkę słabą i łatwą do złamania. Co więc się wydarzyło?

Przypomniał sobie jej twarz blisko swojej, a także ten moment, gdy prawie spadła z krawędzi piętra. Dlaczego wtedy nie użył zaklęcia? Czemu siedzieli tak blisko siebie? Może była to jedynie chęć zdominowania partnera konwersacji, swoisty atak na przestrzeń osobistą przeciwnika. A jednak, było coś w jej oczach, w jej tęczówkach barwy ciepłego brązu, co przyciągało ostatnio jego uwagę.

***

Udało jej się wyrwać dopiero późnym popołudniem w wigilię. Pod pretekstem odebrania szkolnego depozytu (to kłamstwo wymyśliła na poczekaniu) wreszcie pokonała opór mamy i wróciła z hotelu do swojego mieszkania. Była zdenerwowana, bo jej niespokojne zachowanie podczas posiłków, zakupów i spaceru zostało odebrane jednoznacznie i to do tego stopnia, że pani Granger, na pożegnanie, puściwszy do niej oko, życzyła jej miłego wieczoru.

Była tym bardzo zażenowana, co zapewne tylko utwierdziło matkę jej w niedorzecznym przekonaniu.

Koło godziny 17 pojawiła się w swoich Hogwarckich kwaterach - doszła do wniosku, że skorzystanie z kominka Mistrza Eliksirów byłoby zbyt bezceremonialne. Kilka minut później stała już pod drzwiami jego gabinetu.

Otworzył jej i potraktował zdegustowaną miną.

‒ Nawet w wigilię nie masz nic lepszego do roboty ‒ prychnął, wpuścił ją jednak do środka. ‒ Co teraz? Przyszłaś mi przekazać zaproszenie od matki na rodzinny obiad bożonarodzeniowy?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

‒ Mogłam zapytać. Zapewne z radością by się zgodziła.

Spojrzenie, jakim ją obrzucił, mogłoby zabijać.

‒ Znów grasz w nie swoją grę, Granger ‒ rzucił ostrzegawczym tonem.

‒ I co z tego?

Uniósł brwi, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

‒ Po co przyszłaś? ‒ zapytał, gdy już zamknął za nią drzwi i stanął naprzeciwko niej z ramionami splecionymi na piersi. - Nie dość, że muszę znosić twoją obecność w dni powszednie, to jeszcze przychodzisz tu i burzysz mój spokój w dni wolne od zajęć.

‒ Chciałam przeprosić.

Skrzywił się.

‒ Przeprosiny przyjęte, a teraz zjeżdżaj i daj mi rozkoszować się spokojem.

‒ Właśnie widzę ‒ uniósł znacząco brwi i wskazała głową stolik kawowy, na którym stała szklanka z resztką whiskey.

Hermiona dostrzegła na jego twarzy niemal niezauważalny skurcz mięśni, jakby Mistrz Eliksirów walczył ze sobą.

‒ Chodź, Granger ‒ burknął w końcu. ‒ Twoja matka jeszcze skłonna uwierzyć w te nieudolne tłumaczenia, które jej serwujesz, więc może dajmy jej jakiś porządny powód do podejrzeń.

‒ Czy Pan właśnie próbował obrazić...

‒ Nikogo nie obraziłem ‒ powiedział zniecierpliwiony. ‒ Po pierwsze bo nikogo poza nami tuj nie ma a po drugie, bo nie taka była moja intencja. Twierdzę tylko, że po kimś musiałaś odziedziczyć tę zatrważającą naiwność.

Usiedli na kanapie, Snape przywołał drugą szklankę i nalał jej trochę szkockiej.

‒ Nie lubię whisky ‒ powiedziała, przyglądając się z odrazą bursztynowej cieczy.

‒ To polubisz ‒ mruknął i wychylił zawartość swojej szklanki.

Popatrzyła na niego z ukosa i wzięła mały łyczek trunku.

‒ Naprawdę nie ma pan żalu?

‒ Byłem raczej... zirytowany. Teraz jestem nawet trochę rozbawiony. Ale to może być akurat wpływ alkoholu.

Zaśmiała się. Tak. Alkohol ułatwiał wiele rzeczy, w tym śmianie się z czegoś, gdy odwykło się od radości.

Chrząknęła. Whisky paliło ją wprawdzie w usta i gardło, ale też rozlewało się przyjemnym ciepłem po klatce piersiowej i żołądku. Smak dało się jakoś znieść. Cóż... Czuła się tu jak podróżnik w obcej krainie, a skoro przybyła do krainy Snape'ów i zaproponowano jej tutejszy ekwiwalent fajki pokoju, nie wypadało odmawiać.

Popatrzyła na niego. Czy to był efekt, jak z żartów o ludziach ładnych tylko po alkoholu, czy whisky tylko wyciągnęła na wierzch to, co skrywały nieskończenie złożone odmęty jej jaźni - nie wiedziała - było za to dla niej całkiem jasnym, że sposób w jaki krzywił usta miał w sobie coś seksownego.

‒ Chyba powinnam już...

Snape prychnął, jednak ten dźwięk miał tym razem nieco mniej sarkastyczne zabarwienie.

‒ Nie za wcześnie?

Zdziwiła się.

‒ Myślałam, że chce się mnie pan jak najszybciej pozbyć...

Spojrzał na nią spod byka.

‒ Myślałaś Granger? Ja cię tu w ogóle nie zapraszałem. Idź, bo jeszcze twoja matka zacznie szykować nam wesele.

Zaśmiała się. Był to żart pełen goryczy, ale jednak żart. Uniósł brew.

‒ Dlaczego dalej tutaj siedzisz, dziewczyno? Z pewnością rodzice są dla ciebie znacznie odpowiedniejszym towarzystwem niż Dupek z Lochów.

Chrząknęła.

‒ Tak naprawdę... To nawet lubię pana towarzystwo - powiedziała cicho.

Patrzył na nią jak na jakiegoś stwora rodem z bujnej wyobraźni Luny Lovegood.

‒ Ile ty wypiłaś Granger?

Zamachała szklanką, z której prawie nie ubyło płynu.

‒ Tylko przy panu nie czuję się tak zepsuta i wybrakowana - dodała.

A potem, jakby ich sylwetki i tak nie pochylały się mocno ku sobie, oboje, jak na dany znak, zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej.

To będzie strasznie głupie, przeszło jej przez myśl, ale ciekawość, samotność i tęsknota były silniejsze od zdrowego rozsądku i gdy Severus Snape ją pocałował, odwzajemniła się tym samym.

Gdy wychodziła, czuła na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Modliła się w duchu, by on był zbyt pijany, by następnego dnia cokolwiek pamiętać.

‒ Wesołych Świąt, profesorze Snape ‒ powiedziała i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nie usłyszawszy odpowiedzi.


	20. Rozdział XIX

Severus Snape siedział w fotelu i nieco kompulsywnie grzebał pogrzebaczem w kominku. Najpierw miał tylko poprawić drwa, ale potem ta czynność pochłonęła go bez reszty i Mistrz Eliksirów zupełnie wsiąkł w tę monotonię: trzaskający ogień, jarzący się żar, białość i czerń przepalonych pniaczków. Spokój. Cisza i czarna dziura w głowie - stan, który zdarzał mu się niezwykle rzadko. Jednak w miarę jak szum krwi, wzburzonej zbyt dużą dawką alkoholu, cichł mu w uszach, a w jego umyśle zaczęły budzić się wspomnienia jej ust, dłoni i uczuć, jakie w nim obudziły. Siedział i cierpliwie czekał na to, aż wraz z resztkami whisky wyparują z niego i te emocje. Jednak, gdy przyszedł świt, przyszło mu się zmierzyć na trzeźwo z prawdą nie do akceptacji.

***

Hermiona obudziła się przed świtem, przez okno do jej sypialni wpadało światło ulicznych latarni. Przez kilka pięknych chwil miała poczucie, że przyśniło jej się bardzo dziwny sen, w którym ona i sarkastyczny Mistrz Eliksirów spędzili całkiem miły kawałek wieczoru, zakończony całkiem satysfakcjonującym pocałunkiem i dość żenującym pożegnaniem. Niestety w końcu Bańka prysła i kobieta otworzyła oczy, zdając sobie sprawę, że to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę.

Zaklęła pod nosem i wyplątała się z pościeli. U progu prowadzonych badań i nowego życia, które chciała rozpocząć w innym kraju, pośrodku niespodziewanego najazdu rodziców - zrobiła wszystko, żeby jeszcze mocniej uwikłać się w kłopoty. Jakby śmierć Harry'ego, Ron ze swoją upartą stałością oraz kłótnia z Ginewrą nie wystarczały jej aż nadto...

Siedziała i zastanawiała się, co powinna w tej sytuacji zrobić, jak się zachować, ale nic rozsądnego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Przeprosiny nie wchodziły w grę. Z różnych względów. Nie miała odwagi go odwiedzić, a w tych okolicznościach nie wiedziała, co z ich dalszą współpracą. Postanowiła więc w końcu, że napiszę list. Krótką wiadomość, w której... No właśnie, co? Podeszła do swojego biurka, przy którym nie miała okazji pracować już od dobrego roku o zaczęła szukać świeżego kawałka pergaminu. Otwierała po kolei szuflady, aż natrafiła na coś, co przykuło jej uwagę i odesłało w niepamięć temat wczorajszego pocałunku z Severusem Snapem.

***

"Profesorze" jakoś nie chciało jej przejść przez gardło, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył jej drzwi. Jego uniesione brwi i lekko kpiący uśmieszek uszły jej uwadze, gdy niemal przepchnęła się obok niego, z książką w ręce i czystą ekscytacją w oczach.

\- Już wiem - powiedziała piskliwym od emocji głosem.

\- Co takiego, Granger? - nie zmienił ekspresji. Może tylko brew lekko opadła.

\- Feniks - wydusiła z siebie. - Cholerny feniks.

\- Co ty wygadujesz, dziewczyno?

Odetchnęła głębiej, wprosiła się do jego salonu i usiadła - w akompaniamencie jego prychnięcia - na sofie.

Gdy i on usiadł, pomachała mu przed nosem książką, którą ściskała w dłoni. Na ten nieoczekiwany ruch Gryfonki, Snape cofnął głowę.

\- Dostałam tę książkę od Harry'ego.

Skrzywił się.

\- A co ma do tego Potter?

\- To książka o FENIKSACH - wyjaśniła. Niezrozumienie, które malowało się na twarzy mężczyzny sprawiło, że jęknęła z irytacją.

\- Na Merlina, Snape - powiedziała zirytowana, - dostałam od Harry'ego książkę o Feniksach. Mówiłam ci, że przez cały czas wydawało mi się, że wiem co mogło przydarzyć się Dumbledorowi i Harry'emu! I to jest właśnie TO - postukała znacząco palcem w okładkę.

\- Nie musisz mówić do mnie jak do idioty, Granger - sarknął.

\- Jest tu wspomniana legenda - kontynuowała, zupełnie go ignorując, - według której łzy feniksa mają moc nie tyle ratowania życia, co odraczania śmierci.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął.

-To oczywiste, Granger. Wynika z tej prostej logiki, że każdy człowiek kiedyś musi umrzeć. Nawet łzy ptaszyska nie czynią nikogo nieśmiertelnym.

Pokręciła głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

\- Tobie-tak-się-wydaje? Legenda? Może jutro przedstawisz mi baśń o Śpiącej Królewnie i każesz szukać lustra i złej macochy?

Żachnęła się.

\- W kwestii horkruksów i baśni o trzech braciach miałam rację - powiedziała z nieukrywaną dumą.

Snape uśmiechnął się dziwnie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że znów są bardzo blisko i poczuła napięcie, które pojawiło się między nimi. Chrząknęła i odsunęła się nieco. Wolała na razie nie komplikować tego jeszcze bardziej. Snape skrzywił się drwiąco.

\- Chodźmy do Binnsa - powiedziała.

\- Albo do Pince - mruknął Snape.

Popatrzyli po sobie.

Mieli zarys planu.


	21. Rozdział XX

Severus Snape zarówno przez całą drogę do biblioteki jak i pobyt w niej, nie mógł pozbyć się zdumienia, w które wprawiła go Granger. Nie dość, że jej teoria zaczynała wyglądać na w jakimkolwiek stopniu sprawdzalną, to jeszcze zdał sobie sprawę, że po cichu kibicuje tej nieznośnie upartej dziewczynie. Sam już nie wiedział, co bardziej go zadziwiało: jej inteligencja, czy własna postawa.

Najpierw próbował tłumaczyć sobie te uczucia długiem życia, jaki u niej miał oraz ich pocałunkiem z wigilii, który uznał oczywiście za jednorazowy wybryk; jednak za każdym gdy zbliżali się do siebie lub gdy mówiła coś, co go pozytywnie zaskakiwało, miał ochotę jej dotknąć...

To było dziwne, nieznane mu uczucie, zwłaszcza w odniesieniu do tej krnąbrnej, dumnej gryfonki... Było to coś więcej niż puste pożądanie ale, Merlinie broń, nie był też w niej zakochany.

Tak naprawdę uwierzył jej dopiero, gdy przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa dyrektora, które z jakiegoś powodu dotyczyły właśnie feniksa. Wtedy, w tamtym momencie, wziął je za troskę starego dziwaka o jego oryginalnego pupila. Potem zapomniał o całej sprawie, bo Minerwa zaoferowała się zapewnić ptaszysku odpowiednią opiekę. A teraz... Teraz cała sprawa nabrała dodatkowych barw. Teraz puzzle powoli wskakiwały na właściwe miejsca. Przez te wszystkie lata, czasem zastanawiał się, jak tak szlachetny ptak może trwać u boku człowieka dwulicowego i zakłamanego... A teraz, cóż... Teraz okazywało się, że Fawkes był nie gorszym skurczybykiem niż jego ludzki towarzysz…

***

Profesor Binns popatrzył na nią z góry ‒ dryfował właśnie ponad regałami swojej prywatnej biblioteczki, księgozbioru niemal tak samo obszernego, jak ten w bibliotece pani Pince.

‒ Feniks? ‒ zapytał z nutka zadumy w głosie. ‒ To zdecydowanie nadzwyczajny zbieg okoliczności...

‒ To znaczy? Co ma Pan na myśli?

‒ Hmmm. Otóż... Jakoś na trzy miesiące przed śmiercią, nasz nieodżałowany dyrektor przyszedł do mnie i poprosił o zebranie dla niego wszystkich możliwych materiałów na temat feniksów... Zazwyczaj w takich sytuacjach prosił jedynie o spisanie najważniejszych fragmentów i przekazanie mu abstraktu z moich poszukiwań, jednak tym razem nalegał, bym zostawił to w jego pieczy... Cóż... Dotąd nie sądziłem, by ta informacja miała jakiekolwiek doniosłe znaczenie, nie raz nie dwa Albus Dumbledore radził się mnie w kwestiach związanych z nauką, mitologią, magicznymi stworzeniami które hmmm, wymykały się pojęciu naszego, proszę się nie obruszać gdyż nie mam nic zdrożnego na myśli, obecnego nauczyciela ONMS-u... Ale skoro panienka przychodzi do mnie z takim rumieńcem na policzkach...

Hermiona odruchowo dotknęła palcami swojej twarzy. Rzeczywiście. Policzki miała gorące.

Nie słuchała już, co Binns miał dalej do powiedzenia, zbyt pogrążona gonitwą własnych myśli.

_Dumbledore wiedział... Albo się domyślał... Dlaczego nie powiedział? Pozwolił tak po prostu Harry'emu umrzeć?_

Mówiłem ci , że bywał z niego egoistyczny drań - prychnął Snape, gdy przyszła do niego kilka minut później.

‒ Pince? ‒ zapytała tylko, zupełnie pomijając komentarz Mistrza Eliksirów.

‒ Szuka ‒ burknął.

Binns obiecał zebrać wszystkie materiały. Ale musi najpierw porozmawiać z McGonagall. To ona teraz ma pieczę nad komnatami Dumbledore'a, więc... O Boże, Severusie! - zanim zdążyła to przemyśleć, na raz użyła jego imienia i złapała go za rękę.

Uniósł brew.

‒ Granger? Nie pozwalasz sobie na zbyt...

‒ Niech pan słucha! Przecież... Przecież pan też...

‒ Co _„ja też”_ Granger? Naucz się wysławiać, bo uznam opinie innych o twojej inteligencji za mocno przesadzone.

‒ Do jasnej cholery, Snape! ‒ krzyknęła ogarnięta desperacją. ‒ Ciebie też uratował feniks Dumbledore'a.

Czarodziej popatrzył na nią z mieszanką szoku i niedowierzania na bladej twarzy. Maska opadła. Szpieg się odkrył. Na moment.

‒ Co to za bzdury, Granger? To ciebie zobaczyłem...

‒ To JA pana znalazłam, tak. Ale nie ja uratowałam. Zastanawiałam się potem, dlaczego łzy nie wyleczyły zupełnie ukąszenia Naginii, czemu potrzebne było dalsze leczenie. Przecież i Harry ‒ Snape skrzywił się na dźwięk tego imienia ‒ i Albus... obaj zostali zupełnie uzdrowieni... A jad bazyliszka i klątwa z pierścienia Gauntów to nie były jakieś błahostki...

‒ Do rzeczy, Granger ‒ mruknął. ‒ Skoro mój czas dobiega końca nie chcę go zmitrężyć na wysłuchiwaniu twoich bzdur.

‒ Horkruks ‒ powiedziała z irytacją w głosie. Nie lubiła, gdy jej się przerywało.

‒ Dusza Czarnego Pana ‒ powiedział jakby do siebie.

‒ Moim zdaniem zadziałała jak klątwa i trucizna w jednym.

Popatrzył na nią, wyraźnie coś rozważając.

‒ Snape ‒ powiedziała, niepewna jak ma się zachować pod jego spojrzeniem.

‒ Och, zamknij się, Granger ‒ mruknął ‒ może nie jesteś wcale tak zwariowana i naiwna, za jaką cię miałem, ale z pewnością jesteś upierdliwa do granic możliwości.

Hermiona, wciąż patrząc na niego, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie wiedzieli jeszcze na czym ma dokładnie polegać mechanizm związany z łzami feniksa, ale wyglądało na to, że Snape był pod wrażeniem. I wyglądało na to, że miała rację. Bodaj pierwszy raz w życiu sukces miał dla niej gorzki smak porażki.

 _Nie pozwolę ci odejść_ ‒ pomyślała.


End file.
